¿Amigo o Marido?
by aleparedes
Summary: Serena estaba a punto de perder la custodia de su pequeño sobrino. Cuando Darien le propuso que se casaran con el fin de mantener la custodia, su amistad empezó a ser algo más íntima y sensual. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse como marido y mujer, pero donde parecían entenderse sin ningún problema era en el dormitorio.
1. Argumento

**Amigo o marido**

Autor: Kim Lawrence

Protagonistas: Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino de Naoko T.

**Argumento:**

Serena estaba a punto de perder la custodia de su pequeño sobrino, ¿y quién mejor para consolarla que Darien Chiba? Para el resto de las mujeres, Darien era la personificación del sexo, para ella, sólo era su mejor amigo, bromista y encantador...

Pero, cuando Darien le propuso que se casaran con el fin de mantener la custodia, su amistad empezó a ser algo más íntima y sensual. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse como marido y mujer, pero donde parecían entenderse sin ningún problema era en el dormitorio.

**Nueva historia… esta me gustó mucho y ambos personajes son geniales, espero que la disfruten. Los personajes originales son Tess Trelawni y Rafe Farrar.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

¿MAÑANA? ¿Tan pronto? Serena Tsukino cerró los ojos, horrorizada, y deseó poder despertarse de aquella pesadilla. Pero su plan tenía un pequeño fallo... No, un gran fallo: ya estaba despierta, y temblando como si tuviera cuarenta de fiebre. Junto con el aluvión de adrenalina, un pánico cegador que le retorcía las entrañas fluía por todo su cuerpo. La mano floja que se llevó a la sien tenía los dedos trémulos y gélidos.

Mimet decidió pasar por alto el tono de súplica de su tía. Solía hacer caso omiso de todo lo que la incomodaba; además, no tenía motivos para sentirse culpable. Si Serena se molestaba, Alan apoyaría a Mimet. Y Serena lo escucharía... todo el mundo lo escuchaba. Era el hombre más inteligente que Serena había conocido... y era todo suyo. Una sonrisa soñadora de satisfacción curvó sus labios realzados con colágeno y pintados de rojo.

—Alan se muere por conocer al pequeño Sammy —Mimet apretó los labios con exasperación cuando la pedicura empezó a pintarle las uñas—. Espera un segundo, tía Serena...

Que la llamara tía siempre daba a Serena la sensación de que había toda una generación de diferencia entre ella y la hija única de su hermana mayor, en lugar de siete años escasos.

—Se ha equivocado de color.

Serena oyó la voz amortiguada de Mimet al informar a la desafortunada joven que la atendía que no tenía intención de aparecer en público con un tono de esmalte pasado de moda.

—Y dime —prosiguió Miemt, en cuanto se cercioró de que le estaban aplicando el color adecuado—. ¿Ya tiene más pelo?

La pregunta dejó perpleja a Serena.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, siempre dices que le va a crecer —respondió Mimet en un tono agrio que daba a entender que Serena la había estado engañando—. Y esa pelusa no es muy favorecedora, ¿no crees? Y de color cereza, además —añadió con preocupación, como si no hubiera nada peor en la vida que un niño pelirrojo.

Serena cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo... A veces, sentía el vergonzoso deseo de zarandear a su hermosa sobrina hasta que le castañetearan los dientes.

—Sí, Mimet —respondió con rigidez—, Sammy tiene algo de pelo, y te agradará saber que es de un precioso tono rubio cobrizo.

—¿Has dicho rojizo...?

—No, rubio cobrizo.

—Excelente —repuso Mimet con alivio—. Ah, tía Serena, y por lo que más quieras, ponle algo decente. ¿Qué tal ese bonito conjunto que le envié desde Milán?

Las visitas fugaces de Mimet nunca habían sido frecuentes, pero en los últimos meses, en los que había despegado en su profesión de actriz gracias a varios papeles pequeños pero bien acogidos, las visitas eran casi inexistentes.

Serena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por no haber lamentado su ausencia, pero la vida era mucho más sencilla sin el estrés y el revuelo producidos por las visitas de Mimet. El problema era que su sobrina quería ser el centro de atención, y no le agradaba compartirla con nadie... ni siquiera con un bebé.

—Se le ha quedado pequeño.

—Vaya, qué lástima... Al menos, asegúrate de que no se ha pringado de mermelada o algo así —a Mimet le costaba trabajo aceptar que los niños no olían a limpio y a jabón en su estado normal—. Quiero que Alan se lleve una buena impresión.

«Si la tuviera aquí delante, la estrangularía», pensó Serena, y la voz le tembló de indignación contenida al responder:

—Esto no va a ser una audición, Mimet.

—No, será el comienzo del resto de mi vida —fue la respuesta melodramática y vibrante, como si estuviera ensayando una frase de su último papel. El tono de Mimet cambió con brusquedad—. Tengo que dejarte, tía Serena... Tengo clase de yoga dentro de media hora, y no puedo perdérmela. Deberías probarlo... Es increíble la armonía interior que he desarrollado. Hasta pronto —y colgó.

Serena pensó que jamás volvería a sentir armonía, ni interior ni de ninguna otra clase, cuando las náuseas que sentía la impulsaron a subir las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el baño. Llegó justo a tiempo. Cuando su estómago se vació, se lavó la cara con agua fría. El rostro que la miraba desde el espejo tenía una palidez cerosa, y estaba dominado por unos enormes ojos celestes. La desesperación y el pánico que sentía se reflejaban claramente en las profundidades turquesa y, aunque siempre que hablaba con Mimet se sentía mucho más vieja, ni siquiera aparentaba tener sus casi treinta años.

Sus pies la llevaron automáticamente a la puerta entreabierta de uno de los dos dormitorios de la casa. Entró sin hacer ruido. Había corrido las cortinas para resguardar la estancia del sol de la tarde, y se acercó en silencio a la cuna en la que una pequeña figura dormía la siesta. Llevaba puesto un peto... y estaba profundamente dormido.

El alborotado pelo rubio cubría su cabeza con mechones terminados en punta. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y sus largas pestañas reposaban sobre la pronunciada curva de su mejilla de bebé.

Serena cerró los ojos y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Si, meses atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que era posible amar tanto a una persona que incluso causaba dolor, ella, que había vivido tan entregada a su profesión, se habría reído. Pero así era. Amaba a aquel niño con toda su alma. Sintió el deseo de tomarlo en brazos y huir con él a algún lugar seguro, a algún lugar en el que Mimet no pudiera encontrarlos.

La figura dormida abrió los ojos, vio a Serena y, con una somnolienta sonrisa, volvió a cerrarlos. Serena reprimió los sollozos hasta que salió a trompicones de la habitación.

En las calles reinaba una total oscuridad cuando Darien Chiba se dirigía hacia la mansión de piedra resguardada tras sus altos muros de las afueras de aquella pintoresca aldea. Una aldea lo bastante alejada del tramo conocido de costa para evitar la explotación y permanecer relativamente intacta y dormida.

Había pasado allí lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraría una infancia idílica. Desde la muerte de su hermano mayor, Armando, y la obligada estancia de su padre en la Riviera, el único habitante permanente de la residencia familiar de los Chiba era su abuelo, un hombre anciano, aunque en absoluto frágil, que no se adaptaba bien a su tardía retirada del mundo de la banca internacional. Dado que Darien era la oveja negra de la familia, no esperaba una bienvenida muy calurosa.

Al realizar los preparativos para aquella visita obligada, Darien pensó en ir acompañado: una tercera persona siempre era aconsejable para suavizar la tensión entre el viejo y él. En aquella ocasión, había confiado en poder presentar a esa tercera persona como su futura esposa. Desde el principio, supo que la situación resultaría explosiva, sobre todo cuando su abuelo se enterara de que la futura esposa de su nieto tenía que deshacerse de un marido antes de hacer su segundo viaje al altar. Al menos, Darien ya no tenía ese problema.

Pensar en el motivo de aquella visita en solitario lo incitaba a apretar sus sensuales labios. Nunca había sentido inclinación por la reflexión o la autocompasión, pero estaba aprendiendo deprisa. Solía conducir con cautela, pero su mirada sombría y amargada no se desvió en aquella ocasión al velocímetro mientras el poderoso motor de su vehículo recorría la estrecha y silenciosa calle a gran velocidad.

—¡Maldita sea! —su lenguaje siguió degenerando cuando, con unos reflejos que rayaban en lo sobrenatural, rozó apenas al perro que había cruzado la calle delante de él.

Todavía maldiciendo, saltó del coche con la fluidez de atleta que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos, y enseguida advirtió que su faro delantero no había salido tan bien librado como el animal. Apartó con el pie los cristales rotos que rodeaban el árbol con el que había chocado, y el faro indemne iluminó al chucho que yacía, tembloroso, sobre la hierba.

—Calma, chico —le dijo en voz firme, pero tranquilizadora. Con la despreocupación y la confianza de una persona que no había experimentado ni un solo instante de nerviosismo con ningún animal, y aquel era grande y fuerte, Darien deslizó sus competentes manos por la figura escuálida del animal. El perro soportó el reconocimiento con pasividad. Darien no era un experto, pero parecía que solo padecía los efectos de la conmoción—. Esta es tu noche de suerte, amigo —Darien rascó la oreja del perro, que lo miró con adoración—. No la mía —añadió con amargura. No le hacía falta mirar la chapa del collar para adivinar de dónde había salido aquel imprudente transeúnte.

No era la clase de animal por el que mucha gente se arriesgaría a romper el faro de su coche. Tenía aspecto fiero, y era el típico perro que siempre se quedaba en el refugio cuando los más atractivos habían sido seleccionados. Su pelaje blanco carecía de lustre, y estaba cubierto de una red de viejas cicatrices. Para colmo, adolecía de una grave halitosis canina. En resumen, solo había una persona que quisiera quedarse con aquel animal. Incluso cuando eran niños, ella siempre se las arreglaba para recoger a todos los animales perdidos o abandonados en un radio de quince kilómetros.

Intentando no pensar en las consecuencias para su tapicería de cuero, Darien colocó al viejo chucho en el asiento de atrás. Se sentó otra vez detrás del volante y se dirigió hacia la pintoresca casita que Serena Tsukino había heredado de su abuela, la anciana Selene Tsukino, hacía cuatro años.

Aunque se sorprendió al ver las luces encendidas, Darien no habría dudado en despertar a Serena en caso contrario. De hecho, se alegraba de tener una razón legítima para gritarle a alguien... ¡porque aquella noche quería gritar! Y con Serena no tenía que preocuparse por la sensibilidad femenina; era dura de pelar y muy capaz de defenderse sola. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más feliz se sentía de dar aquel obligado rodeo.

Con el perro húmedo y maloliente en los brazos, dio un puntapié beligerante a la puerta de la cocina, que se abrió con una serie de chirridos de película de terror.

—Tienes que engrasar la puerta —anunció mientras traspasaba el umbral iluminado. No fue solo la luz brillante lo que le hizo parpadear y echarse atrás, estupefacto, sino el desorden que reinaba en la habitación. Por alguna razón, el contenido de todos los armarios estaba repartido en montones desordenados por toda la cocina—. ¡Dios mío! —exclamó, y dio voz a la primera posibilidad que se le pasó por la cabeza—. ¿Te han desvalijado la casa?

La figura menuda, vestida con un camisón de algodón y unos guantes de goma amarillos, una indumentaria que distaba de ser la creación de un modisto, hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. Serena, que estaba en cuclillas delante de uno de los armarios vacíos, se incorporó y avanzó con expresión angustiada.

—¡Baggins! —chilló—. ¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó con indignación a Darien.

—¿Por qué no has cerrado la puerta con llave? —inquirió él con un ceño reprobador—. ¡Podría haber entrado cualquiera!

Serena lanzó a su visitante una mirada furibunda antes de volver a prestar atención al animal.

—Pero fuiste tú el que entró. ¡Qué suerte tengo! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

—¡Suéltalo! —le ordenó Darien con severidad cuando ella intentó tomar en brazos al animal—. Pesa demasiado para ti. Además, puede andar solo —para demostrarlo, dejó al perro en el suelo—. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que se fuera otra vez de paseo y matara a un pobre motorista desprevenido —declaró, y cerró la puerta con firmeza.

—¡Vaya! —la angustia de Serena se redujo un poco cuando Baggins empezó a comportarse como el cachorro que ya no era—. Arreglé la valla, pero ha aprendido a escarbar y salir por debajo. Imagino que lo golpearías con ese llamativo coche tuyo —Serena frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación.

—Solo lo rocé.

Darien advirtió que Serena estaba descalza. Como el resto de su cuerpo, sus pies eran menudos, y aunque era delgada, distaba de ser un palillo. Su esbeltez no era angulosa, sino sinuosa, suave y atractiva... por todas partes.

Aquella posdata mental lo tomó desprevenido, y una vez formulado el pensamiento, le pareció natural especular sobre lo que se escondía bajo aquel exiguo camisón. Carraspeó y logró controlar sus pensamientos carnales. No era pensar en el sexo lo que lo molestaba, sino pensar en el sexo y en Serena simultáneamente.

—Ahórrate los detalles sobre tus veloces reflejos... por favor.

Darien, que estaba sudando tinta para controlar otro tipo de reflejos, desplegó una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

—Tomo nota de tu gratitud por mi sacrificio.

—¿Qué sacrificio?

—Un faro roto y, sí, gracias por preocuparte, salí indemne —una vez controlado el nivel de testosterona, Darien comprobó con inmenso alivio que podía mirarla a los ojos y ver a Serena, su amiga, y no a Serena, una mujer. Era sabido por todos que el rechazo podía incitar a un hombre a hacer y pensar tonterías.

—Eso ya lo veo.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que habrías preferido verme con un brazo roto? —Reflexionó Darien con ironía—. Si esta es la clase de bienvenida que das a tus invitados, dudo que tengas alguno.

—Ojalá no los tuviera —le espetó Serena.

—Antes de que me lances más piedras, encanto, intenta recordar que este cuerpo fuerte y masculino encierra un alma sensible —tomó la mano de Serena y la plantó con ademán enérgico sobre su pecho—. ¿Lo ves? Soy de carne y hueso.

Serena no halló indicio alguno de un alma, pero sí pudo percibir el calor corporal de Darien y los latidos lentos y regulares de su corazón. Contempló sus propios dedos extendidos sobre la camisa durante lo que pareció una eternidad: era una experiencia extraña e inquietante estar allí en pie, así. Sintiéndose un tanto mareada, incluso confundida, alzó la mirada... pero el rostro de Darien se tornó borroso.

Darien contempló aquellos ojos grandes y luminosos y se apresuró a soltarle la muñeca. La mano de Serena cayó, sin vida, a un costado de su menudo cuerpo. Darien carraspeó.

—Y, por si no lo sabías, hay una gran diferencia entre llamativo y elegante.

—No es más que uno más de tus juguetes —«debería haber comido algo», pensó Serena, mientras se llevaba la mano con preocupación a la cabeza, medio mareada.

—Si insultas a mi coche, me insultas a mí.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. El rostro de Darien ya no aparecía borroso.

—Preferiría insultarte a ti.

—Creía que ya lo hacías.

Serena se encogió de hombros... Darien se estaba tomando bastante bien su impertinencia, lo cual intensificaba su culpabilidad. Sabía perfectamente que a quien quería gritar era a Mimet, solo que su sobrina no estaba allí y Darien sí. Menos mal que él tenía las espaldas anchas... muy anchas, pensó, y deslizó una rápida mirada a aquellos hombros sólidos y poderosos.

—Bueno, parece que Baggins no te guarda rencor —reconoció. La exhibición de alegría juvenil estaba destinada a Darien, no a ella—. Eres muy malo —lo regañó con afecto.

Darien no cometió el error de creer que la regañina amorosa iba dirigida a él.

—Siempre has hecho gala de un concepto muy original de la disciplina, Serena —observó con ironía.

Serena chasqueó la lengua.

—Al menos, no soy un matón, como tú —replicó—. Anoche vi cómo tratabas a ese pobre hombre.

—Creía que no tenías televisor... para estar a tono con tu estilo de vida ecológica a base de lentejas y arroz integral.

La burla la sacó de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarla de aquella manera? Era evidente que no se le pasaba por la cabeza que podía echar de menos las noches de teatro o de concierto que antes habían ocupado una parte tan importante de su vida.

—Era la abuela la que no tenía televisor, y el mío es portátil. Y solo porque cultivo hortalizas no me gusta que insinúes que me he convertido en una —le dijo con aspereza—. Además, no eres el más indicado para hablarme así. Al menos, cuando yo hago algo, lo hago por convicción —o, en aquel caso, llevada por el deseo de reducir los gastos de comida. Las verduras frescas de cultivo ecológico costaban un riñón.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

—Bueno, no parecías muy interesado en salvar el planeta antes de conocer a Setsuna —Setsuna, la activista medioambiental, había sido una de las primeras novias formales de Darien. Junto con sus sólidas convicciones, Setsuna, al igual que las demás novias que la habían sucedido, tenía unas piernas interminables, un cuerpo sensacional y una melena oscura larga y ondulada—. No la habrás olvidado, ¿verdad?

Setsuna había quedado muy lejos y, a decir verdad, los recuerdos de Darien sobre ella eran un poco difusos.

—Un hombre no olvida a una mujer como Setsuna —desplegó una sonrisa lasciva por si Serena no había cazado la broma... aunque fue innecesario—. Esa chica tenía un gran entusiasmo.

Un entusiasmo tan grande como la talla de su sujetador, si hubiera querido llevar alguno, recordó Serena con ironía.

—Algunos lo llamarían fanatismo.

Se distrajo del tema cuando la cola de Baggins chocó con un montón de platos y lanzó uno al suelo. Darien lo atrapó un momento antes del impacto.

—Este perro es una joya —gruñó.

—Si insultas a mi perro, me insultas a mí —replicó Serena, copiando la anterior respuesta de Darien—. Debería llamar al veterinario, para asegurarme de que no le ha pasado nada —pensó en voz alta con nerviosismo, y tanteó el lomo del animal.

—Si de verdad te preocupa, estoy seguro de que Andrew estará encantado de hacerte una visita.

Darien no estaba al tanto de la progresión de su romance, pero era bien sabido en la aldea que el veterinario de mediana edad había estado suspirando por Serena desde que comprara la clínica veterinaria de la localidad. Aunque Darien apenas lo conocía, lo consideraba un hombre insípido, pomposo y pagado de sí mismo.

Serena se sonrojó al oír la pulla y se puso rígida.

—¿No sabías que Andrew ha vendido la clínica? Se ha mudado al norte —Serena estaba al tanto de lo que Darien y el resto de la aldea pensaban. Si se atrevía a fingir pesar...

¿Por qué todo el mundo daba por hecho que, solo porque era soltera, mujer y a punto de cumplir los treinta, se moría por recibir las atenciones de cualquier hombre medio decente de los alrededores? Cierto que los hombres medio decentes escaseaban y que Andrew había sido una grata compañía, pero aunque lo único que habían compartido era una buena comida de vez en cuando, a juzgar por los comentarios maliciosos y las miradas sagaces, la aldea entera creía que Serena tenía una relación mucho más íntima con él.

Darien elevó el labio superior.

—Siempre me pareció un adulador —dijo en tono ofensivo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a él tampoco le caías muy bien.

Darien dio unas palmaditas al cariñoso animal.

—¿Es nuevo?

—Como casi todas las cosas desde la última vez que nos honraste con tu presencia.

—Tú sigues siendo la misma.

Serena no se sintió halagada, no creía que esa fuera la intención de Darien.

—En realidad, es de segunda mano. Era el perro del señor Pettifer. ¿Te acuerdas de él? —Darien asintió. Recordaba vagamente al frágil octogenario—. Nadie lo quería.

—¡No me sorprende! —no creía que hubiera muchos hogares dispuestos a acoger a aquella fea bestia.

Exasperada, Serena se retiró el pesado flequillo de pelo rubio de los ojos con impaciencia y fijó la mirada en el rostro apuesto y severo de Darien.

—Tiene un corazón de oro.

—Y mal aliento.

—Pues Sammy lo adora —por la forma en que lo dijo, Darien dedujo que, en opinión de Serena, no existía mejor recomendación.

Tal vez estuviera equivocada, porque no veía mucho a Darien últimamente, pero tenía un aire distinto. No sabía lo que era exactamente...

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —especuló Serena en voz alta.

—Todavía no —contestó Darien con una carcajada temeraria y discordante—. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —anunció, y sacó una botella polvorienta del botellero. Sus ojos oscuros leyeron la etiqueta—. Licor de bayas, mi favorito. ¿El sacacorchos? —añadió en tono imperioso, y extendió la mano.

¡El licor de bayas de la abuela! Serena tuvo la certeza de que algo iba mal. En otras circunstancias, lo habría hostigado para que le contara lo que era, pero en aquellos momentos, no le importaba mucho conocer las preocupaciones de Darien, solo quería quitárselo de encima para poder pensar... aunque, por el momento, no le había servido de mucho, reconoció a regañadientes.

—¿No pretenderás ofrecer a tu paladar el licor casero de la abuela? —se burló.

—A solas, no.

—Una invitación tentadora, pero son las tres de la madrugada —le recordó Serena, y consultó de forma automática su reloj de pulsera para confirmar su afirmación. Solo que su muñeca estaba desnuda. A decir verdad, ella tampoco estaba muy vestida, reconoció con incomodidad, y tiró del borde de su gastado camisón de algodón.

Tuvo el recuerdo de haber agitado los brazos, y solo Dios sabía lo que habría dejado al descubierto. Aun así, allí solo estaba Darien, que ni siquiera habría pestañeado aunque la hubiera encontrado completamente desnuda.

Aunque fueran las tres de la madrugada, Darien estaba vestido con la cansina perfección acostumbrada. Cómo no, su indumentaria era cara y elegante. Consistía en unos pantalones de color verde oliva y una fina camisa... claro que los detalles no importaban, sobre todo, cuando medía uno noventa, tenía un cuerpo atlético, hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas largas, y se paseaba por ahí emanando la clase de sensualidad pensativa que hacía que las mujeres pasaran por alto el hecho de que su rostro no era del todo hermoso. Fuerte, atractivo e interesante, sí... hermoso... no.

—Sé la hora que es... aunque no sé si tú... —Darien paseó la mirada por el desorden de la cocina—. ¿Sueles tener arrebatos de limpieza bien avanzada la noche, Serena?

—No podía dormir —le explicó ella en tono defensivo, y se quitó los guantes amarillos para arrojarlos sobre el escurridor.

No le importaba si Darien la consideraba una excéntrica, o incluso una chiflada. Últimamente, no le importaba mucho lo que Darien pensara. En su opinión, el éxito no lo había cambiado para mejor. Había sido un niño agradable, aunque irritante, cuando tenía dos años menos que ella. Serena seguía siendo dos años mayor, pero el tiempo parecía haber devorado la diferencia de edad y la había despojado de la sensación de superioridad que proporcionaban unos cuantos meses en la niñez.

No era probable que muchas personas se sintieran superiores en compañía de Darien. Era una de esas contadas personas a las que la gente obedecía instintivamente... aunque ella no se consideraba uno más de los borregos que lo escuchaban boquiabiertos.

Aun así, y a pesar de que a menudo lo hostigaba sobre su ascendencia, no era como el resto de los Chiba, una familia de esnobs anclados en el pasado. Según dictaba la tradición, y los Chiba eran fieles a las tradiciones, el hijo menor ingresaba en el ejército y el primogénito ascendía en el escalafón del banco que había sido fundado por uno de sus antepasados.

El primogénito, Armando, había accedido gustoso a presidir el banco, aunque por lo que Serena sabía, el único interés que había tenido en el dinero había sido para gastarlo. Pero no creía que la familia se hubiera sorprendido demasiado cuando Darien decidió no colaborar dócilmente con los planes que tenían para él. Como había sido expulsado del prestigioso internado en el que habían estudiado generaciones de Chiba, siempre esperaban lo peor de él y Darien solía satisfacer sus expectativas.

Pero no se había convertido en un vago y en un inútil, como habían predicho. Había ascendido, y bastante deprisa, por cierto, en la plantilla de un diario nacional. Causó una impresión favorable en el periódico, pero era su trabajo como presentador de un prestigioso programa de actualidad lo que lo había hecho famoso.

El trabajo estaba hecho a la medida de Darien. No era agresivo ni hostil, no le hacía falta. Tenía la habilidad de cautivar y de arrancar respuestas sinceras de los políticos más astutos. Tan sencilla parecía su técnica, que no todo el mundo valoraba aquel don, ni comprendía cuánta investigación de fondo era necesaria para respaldar aquellas preguntas engañosamente espontáneas.

Tal era su reputación, que las figuras de la vida pública hacían cola para ser entrevistadas por él, convencidas, sin duda, de que eran demasiado sagaces para dejarse envolver por un falso sentido de seguridad. Sin menospreciar las dotes de periodista de Darien, Serena sospechaba que su fotogenia tenía algo que ver con que se hubiera convertido casi en un objeto de culto de la mañana a la noche.

—Además, pienso mejor mientras trabajo —alegó Serena con soltura. Aunque, al parecer, aquella noche era una excepción. Una nueva oleada de pánico le retorció las entrañas al comprender, una vez más, que no existía una solución mágica para su dilema.

Darien entornó los ojos y reparó en los párpados hinchados y enrojecidos de Serena. Tenía la clase de piel pálida, casi translúcida, que reflejaba todos sus estados de ánimo, ¡por no hablar de las lágrimas! Recordó lo frágil que le había parecido su muñeca al agarrarla.

—Prometo no decirte que todo se arreglará... no lo creo.

« ¡Como si yo no lo supiera!», pensó Serena.

—Nunca has sido optimista, Darien, pero esa actitud agorera es nueva.

—Soy realista, encanto. La vida es un asco... —descorchó la botella y vertió un buen chorro en una taza.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que hayas venido, ya me siento mejor! —distraídamente, aceptó la taza que le tendía—. Mm., está bueno —anunció con cierta sorpresa antes de tomar otro sorbo menos vacilante del famoso licor de su abuela. Famoso, al menos, en los confines de la parroquia por su potencia más que por su delicado paladar.

Darien se estremeció al probar la bebida, pero decidió no desilusionarla.

—¿Qué te ha pasado que sea tan terrible? —inquirió con condescendencia, mientras rellenaba su propia taza.

—¡Desde luego, no has cambiado nada! —a Serena le produjo una sensación de perverso placer ver el destello de irritación en los ojos de Darien—. Siempre tienes que superar a los demás en todo, ¿verdad? ¡Incluso tienes que sentirte desgraciado a gran escala! —Serena sintió una oleada de calor en la boca de su estómago vacío. No había podido probar bocado desde la terrible llamada de Mimet.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Insinúo que la felicidad y la desgracia de mi vida sencilla no pueden compararse con tus inmensas alegrías y tus hondas penas.

Darien elevó sus cejas oscuras.

—¿Has sacado todo eso de un simple: « ¿qué pasa?»?

—Me has preguntado, pero en realidad, no te interesaba —lo acusó y le tendió su tasa para que se la rellenara—. Claro que ¿por qué iba a interesarte?

—Pensaba que éramos amigos, Serena.

—Lo éramos cuando teníamos diez y ocho años respectivamente —lo corrigió, e inyectó una cruda burla en su observación—. La verdad, pensaba que no frecuentabas mucho los barrios bajos últimamente, Darien.

Las palabras de Serena contenían el grado justo de verdad para incomodarlo, y el grado justo de injusticia para enojarlo. Antes de que Serena tuviera el bebé y dejara atrás su vida en la ciudad, se habían visto con frecuencia. Tal como estaban las cosas, no solía ir a la aldea a menudo, y después de las primeras negativas, había dejado de invitar a Serena a Londres.

—Tú también te has apartado —le recordó.

—Yo he vuelto —y ese era el quid de la cuestión. Cuando era una profesional ambiciosa todavía tenían algo en común, pero ese algo se había esfumado cuando la vida de Serena se había centrado en torno al bebé. Ella se sentía bastante satisfecha con su vida, pero no era tan ingenua como para esperar que otras personas, incluido Darien, compartieran su interés por los dientes de leche de Sammy.

Darien estuvo a punto de recordarle, con cierta grosería, que su decisión no había nacido enteramente de la nostalgia por la vida idílica de su infancia. Se mordió la lengua y se señaló el pecho con el dedo.

—¿Y qué es esto, un holograma?

—Una visita de la realeza —Serena hizo una reverencia burlona sin percatarse de que el escote de su holgado camisón ofreció a Darien una vista excelente de sus senos y de un ápice de pezones sonrosados—. ¿Te has traído a tu última novia? ¿Vas a impresionarla con la cripta familiar o con el fantasma de la familia?

Serena profirió una carcajada burlona al malinterpretar el motivo del rubor oscuro de los altos pómulos de Darien.

—¿O es ese el problema, que no ha venido? Una libido frustrada explicaría que entraras aquí con tanto rencor, como un personaje de una tragedia griega... Estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? Tu novia no ha podido o no ha querido venir —especuló con sagacidad. Al menos, lanzar crueles hipótesis sobre los problemas de otra persona le impedía pensar, de momento, en los suyos.

Ya que por fin sabía lo que había debajo del camisón, a Darien le iba a costar mucho más trabajo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Tan obvio es que me han dejado tirado? —le espetó.

—¿Como una colilla? —sugirió Serena en tono servicial. Resultaba difícil compadecerse de Darien cuando lo más terrible que podía ocurrirle era que le hubiesen hecho un mal corte de pelo. Miró con desprecio su grueso pelo oscuro y reluciente—. No hace falta ser adivino para ver que has venido aquí a buscar pelea.

A pesar de su creciente enojo, Darien no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de aquella acusación.

—No podía haber llamado a mejor puerta, ¿verdad?

—Ni siquiera llamaste, entraste por las buenas... —con la misma brusquedad con la que había surgido, la hostilidad abandonó el alma de Serena. Débil como se sentía, exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Quizá esté harta de que me traten con condescendencia... ¿De verdad te han dejado tirado? —su sonrisa de asombro era burlona. No concebía aquella posibilidad.

—¿Te parece divertido?

A Serena le parecía increíble.

—Debes reconocer que tiene el aliciente de la novedad. Míralo por el lado bueno...

—Como empieces con tus razonamientos optimistas, te arriesgas a que te estrangule —le advirtió Darien en tono sombrío.

—¡Qué miedo! Mira cómo tiemblo.

Darien contrajo la mandíbula al ver el brillo burlón en los ojos de Serena, y se sorprendió pensando en lo difícil que sería hacerle temblar de verdad... ¡y no estaba pensando en tácticas intimidatorias! Aunque lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza lo asustaba un poco. Si quería aplacar su frustración con alguien, no podía hacerlo con Serena.

—No hay mal que por bien no venga —dijo Serena en tono pensativo—. Hace tiempo que tenías pendiente una lección de humildad.

—Entonces, te daré un buen motivo para reír, ¿quieres? —le espetó Darien con furia—. La mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida y tener hijos ha decidido no dejar a su marido —la exclamación de sorpresa de Serena pudo oírse en el breve y tenso silencio que sucedió a sus palabras—. ¿Te parece suficiente humillación?


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

¡ESTABAS saliendo con una mujer casada! —Serena no sabía qué era lo que más la incomodaba, si ese hecho o el que Darien hubiese estado pensando en esponsales y en bebés—. ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Darien, que había lamentado su insólita confesión nada más pronunciarla, se pasó una mano por el pelo con ademán enérgico mientras Serena, después de apartarse de él como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, lo miraba con la expresión que sin duda reservaba para los depravados. Darien reprimió el impulso de señalar que ella tampoco era una santa.

—No es que me apasione la idea —Darien no comprendió por qué su respuesta sarcástica hizo retroceder aún más a Serena—. Y, para que lo sepas, no supe que estaba casada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde —no sabía por qué diablos le estaba dando explicaciones.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Darien frunció el ceño ante aquella persistencia.

—¡Demasiado tarde para no enamorarme! —rugió.

Vio cómo a Serena le temblaban sus suaves labios y una expresión melancólica se adueñaba de sus rasgos casi bonitos. «Cielos, lástima no, por favor», pensó Darien con una mueca de repulsión.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Serena.

—Necesito sentarme, y yo diría que tú también.

Serena miró con recelo la mano con la que Darien la había agarrado del brazo, pero decidió no oponerse: descubrió que ella también necesitaba sentarse. No estableció ninguna relación inmediata entre la taza de licor medio vacía que todavía sostenía en la mano y el temblor de sus rodillas.

Darien se alegró al descubrir que la operación limpieza de Serena no se había extendido al pequeño salón de vigas de roble. Empujó a un gato dormido del sofá mullido y barato y se sentó con un gruñido. El gruñido se convirtió en un grito de dolor y se levantó dando un respingo. Un rápido escrutinio debajo del cojín bastó para extraer el objeto responsable de su humillación. Sostuvo en alto al culpable, un viejo tractor de tres ruedas.

—Lo he buscado por todas partes —dijo Serena. Tomó el juguete de los dedos de Darien y lo meció contra su pecho.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó Darien con recelo. No relacionaba con Serena las lágrimas de mujer, ni los senos aún más de mujer, y aquella noche estaba presenciando ambos hechos. Su vaga sensación de incomodidad se intensificó.

Serena le dio la espalda con brusquedad y guardó el juguete en un cofre de alegres colores que se encontraba en un rincón del salón. Se pasó los nudillos por las mejillas húmedas y volvió junto a él.

—¿Y qué si lloro? —gruñó con rebeldía. A Darien se le pasó una idea desagradable por la cabeza.

—Sammy se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? —una imagen de un bebé manchado de baba surgió en su mente, y sintió una inesperada oleada de afecto—. ¿No estará enfermo o algo así?

Se le ocurrió pensar, como tal vez debería haber hecho antes si era el amigo que aseguraba ser, que debía de ser muy duro para Serena criar sola a su hijo. Sammy no podía ser ya un bebé, debía de tener... ¿qué edad? Un año por lo menos.

—Sammy se encuentra bien. Está durmiendo arriba, en su cuarto —las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo y Serena se sentía incapaz de contenerlas, así que abandonó cualquier intento de parecer dueña de sí... de sus lágrimas, de su vida, ¡de cualquier cosa!

—Pero ocurre algo malo.

—No sueles señalar lo evidente —graznó. Darien exhaló un suspiro indulgente.

—Será mejor que me lo cuentes.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Serena con una pequeña carcajada histérica—. ¡No puedes ayudarme!

—Mujer de poca fe.

—Nadie puede —insistió con voz lúgubre. El alcohol había derribado todas sus defensas de un plumazo. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, la apoyó en el pecho sólido y amplio que, de repente, estaba muy a mano. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, apenas consciente de lo que hacía, le dio uno, dos y tres puñetazos en el hombro.

En un nivel profundo del inconsciente que registraba detalles ajenos a su desgracia, el cerebro de Serena estaba almacenando información irrelevante, como la firmeza de los músculos de Darien y su fragancia.

—¡No soporto la idea de perderlo! ¡No lo soporto, Darien! —sollozó en un susurro atormentado.

La angustia de Serena le hacía sentirse impotente. Impotente y ¡un canalla! Serena se estaba poniendo literalmente en sus manos, exhibiendo una confianza en él que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a esperar si realmente era el amigo que afirmaba ser. Por eso, la reacción de su cuerpo a la mujer suave y fragante que estaba abrazada a él tomaba aún más el cariz de una traición.

—¿Perder a quién? ¿A tu veterinario? —inquirió. La asió por los hombros y la zarandeó con suavidad.

—¡No se puede perder lo que nunca se tuvo y ni siquiera se quiere! ¿Es que no me escuchas? —le preguntó Serena con ardor.

—¿Entonces, a quién o qué has perdido?

—He perdido mis inhibiciones... Debe de ser el licor.

—Deja de bromear.

Estupendo. Si prefería las lágrimas, las tendría.

—No quiero perder a Sammy.

—No vas a perder a Sammy —la tranquilizó Darien en tono confiado.

Darien siempre creía que lo sabía todo. ¡Pues en aquella ocasión, no! Serena alzó con furia la cabeza. Las lágrimas brillaban en las puntas de sus pestañas.

—Claro que voy a perderlo. ¡Mimet quiere quedarse con él! —gimió.

Darien la miró sin comprender. Lo que Serena decía no tenía ningún sentido... Quizá tuviera menos tolerancia al alcohol de la que Darien había creído.

—Sé que Mimet siempre consigue lo que quiere —observó con ironía—, pero en esta ocasión, no creo que estés obligada a decir que sí. No deberías beber, Serena...

—¡No lo entiendes!

Darien movió la cabeza y no contradijo la afirmación de Serena cuando ella fijó sus angustiados ojos de color turquesa en los de él.

—Yo no soy la madre de Sammy, sino Mimet... —con lastimeros sollozos, volvió a derrumbarse sobre el pecho de Darien, dejando que él asimilara la increíble noticia.

Si eso era cierto, y a Darien no se le ocurría una sola razón por la que Serena mentiría sobre ello, era todo un notición.

Cuando Serena solicitó la excedencia en su trabajo como dinámica agente de bolsa, Darien se quedó tan atónito como el resto de sus amigos al ver que regresaba con un bebé. Comparado con eso, la sorpresa fue leve cuando Serena dejó el trabajo que amaba, después de un intento fugaz y frustrado de combinar la maternidad con su profesión, y se mudó a la casa que había heredado de su abuela.

Y, de repente, afirmaba que no era la madre de Sammy. ¡No era la madre de nadie!

Pasaron más de diez minutos antes de que Serena fuera capaz de proseguir la explicación. Al contemplar su expresión hermética y obstinada cuando se sentó cruzada de brazos en la mecedora, Darien supo que lo último que deseaba era hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—Mina y Yaten estaban fuera del país, en alguna que otra selva —recordó Serena en tono inexpresivo, refiriéndose a su hermana mayor y a su cuñado, ambos brillantes paleontólogos de renombre internacional, aunque ajenos a las cuestiones mundanas. Quizá fueran las primeras personas a las que alguien acudiría tras desenterrar un cráneo prehistórico, pero en lo relacionado con el embarazo de su hija, no habrían sido de mucha ayuda.

—Y aunque hubieran estado aquí, no habrían sabido qué hacer.

Serena optó por pasar por alto aquella acertada conclusión.

—Mimet ya estaba de cinco meses cuando se dio cuenta y se llevó un gran disgusto cuando le dijeron que era demasiado tarde para... —Serena hizo una pausa y lo miró con incomodidad.

—Quería deshacerse de él —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Era de suponer. Siempre ha sido una niña mimada y egoísta.

La sinceridad impedía a Serena refutar aquel juicio cruel. Su hermana y su cuñado siempre habían consentido o hecho caso omiso de su hija única y, como resultado, Mimet se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, pero muy egocéntrica.

—Una niña mimada y asustada por aquel entonces —le espetó Serena con aspereza—. No quería que nadie se enterara, me lo hizo prometer. Así que me la llevé lejos.

—¿No es una medida un poco...? No sé... ¿Melodramática?

—No sabes de qué manera se estaba comportando —Serena había temido sinceramente que Mimet hiciera algo drástico—. Pensé que un cambio de aires, lejos de sus conocidos, podría ayudarla. Pensé que, cuando naciera el niño...

—Se despertaría su instinto maternal —Darien profirió un resoplido burlón.

—Suele pasar —replicó Serena con indignación.

—Un caso típico de optimismo cegador. Mimet nunca iba a renunciar a ir a fiestas para quedarse en casa a hacer de niñera. No puedo creer que fueras tan ingenua.

—¿Por qué me insultas? —preguntó Serena, enojada por aquel tono condescendiente. Para él era fácil condenar... No había estado allí, no podía saber cómo había sido.

—A ti no te cuesta trabajo pensar que yo soy idiota.

—No sé por qué te cuento todo esto. No servirá de nada. La cuestión es que Mimet es su madre y si quiere quedarse con él, no hay nada, salvo que huya del país, que pueda impedirlo. Ojalá lo hubiera adoptado legalmente cuando ella lo sugirió —concluyó con una nota triste de condena hacia sí misma—. No te preocupes —añadió, y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa amarga—. No tengo dinero suficiente para huir del país.

Esa era otra cuestión que lo inquietaba. Serena llevaba una vida sencilla desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Era propietaria de la casa, no tenía deudas, que Darien supiera, y debía de haber amasado una buena fortuna durante su corta, pero próspera vida laboral. Sin embargo, aquel lugar necesitaba una mano de pintura. De hecho, necesitaba muchas cosas, no grandes cosas, pero... ¿Y desde cuándo no tenía coche? No lo recordaba, no le había parecido importante en su momento. ¿Pero cubrir las primarias de los Estados Unidos sí? La angustia de Serena le hacía pensar sobre sus prioridades.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido a todo el mundo engañado —Darien la estaba mirando como si la viera por primera vez. Le había costado trabajo hacerse a la idea de que era madre y, en aquellos momentos, debía desechar lo que tan difícil le había resultado aceptar.

—No lo hice a posta, surgió así —replicó Serena, aunque sabía que la excusa era endeble.

—Dejar un trabajo fantástico y agradable no es algo que «surja», sin más. Ni tampoco pasar más de un año de tu vida criando al hijo de otra persona.

—Había veces en que lo olvidaba —reconoció—. Olvidaba que no era mío, en realidad —le explicó Serena con nerviosismo—. Y sé que lo que hice debe de parecerte un poco surrealista, pero no lo planeé como una solución definitiva. Mimet no quería a Sammy, quería deshacerse de él, darlo en adopción. Me pareció tan terrible, tan definitivo... Siempre se oyen historias de mujeres que han renunciado a sus bebés en momentos de dolor y que luego lo han lamentado. No quería que Mimet acabara así. Pensé que solo era cuestión de tiempo que deseara a su hijo y supongo que, a medida que transcurrían los meses, yo me he olvidado de que solo era un parche —con un gemido ahogado enterró el rostro entre las manos—. Tenía razón, ¿no? Se ha dado cuenta de que lo quiere. Solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo que...

—¡Por Dios, Serena! —bramó Darien, y dio un puñetazo a un inocente escritorio. Una docena de imágenes de Serena y el niño que no creía haber retenido surcaron su mente. Serena y Sammy se querían. Fuera su madre o no, debían permanecer juntos—. ¡No puede arrebatártelo así como así!

Los labios de Serena, casi sin vida en aquella faz pálida, temblaron. Lo miró con ojos trágicos.

—Sí, Darien, sí que puede.

—No te hagas la mártir, Serena. No puedes creer que sea bueno para Sammy vivir con Mimet —masculló con incredulidad—. Ya la conoces... se cansará de la novedad a los dos meses y ¿qué será del pobre Sammy? Así que deja de llorar y piensa en cómo vas a impedírselo.

La cruel insinuación de que se estaba comportando como una mema le dolió.

—¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo? Lo mires por donde lo mires, Mimet es su madre —le recordó en tono agudo—. Yo solo soy un familiar.

—Eres la única madre que Sammy ha conocido.

Serena reprimió un sollozo y desvió el rostro ceniciento.

—He sido tan egoísta al quedármelo... Debí animar a Mimet a que participara más activamente... —el horror de su voz se intensificó—. Sammy no entenderá lo que pasa. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Darien se puso de rodillas junto a la mecedora y tomó la barbilla de Serena en la mano.

—Tú lo querías —la reprochó con suavidad—. Hay una persona a la que no has mencionado —Serena lo miró sin comprender—. ¿Qué hay del padre?

Serena enderezó la espalda en actitud defensiva.

—¿Qué hay de él?

—¿No tiene ninguna influencia? Imagino que Mimet sabrá quién...

—Por supuesto que lo sabe.

—¿Le ha dado apoyo económico?

—El padre ya no está.

—Podrías ponerte en contacto con él y preguntarle...

—Está muerto —lo interrumpió Serena con aspereza—. Murió antes de que Sammy naciera. Mimet va a casarse, por eso siente que ha llegado el momento de recuperar a Sammy.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Alan Alfa.

Darien arrugó la frente.

—Me suena. ¿Alan Alfa el actor? —Darien movió la cabeza.

—Tiene su propia serie...

Darien asintió.

—El novela de médicos y enfermeras. Supongo que ha sido una astuta maniobra de Mimet para promocionarse en su profesión, más que amor verdadero.

—La verdad es que está loca por él —le dijo Serena con pesimismo. A juzgar por su conversación telefónica, Serena tenía la impresión de que Alan Alfa tenía mucho que ver en el cambio de opinión de Mimet—. No sé cómo puedes ser tan mal pensado, Darien.

—Es mejor que hacerse la víctima.

—¡Yo no me estoy...!

Darien se alegró al ver la chispa de enojo en los ojos de Serena; el enfado era mucho mejor que la desesperación.

—Da igual —la interrumpió—. Podrías convencer a ese tal Alfa de que no le conviene tener a un niño por medio.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Solo Darien podía concebir una idea como aquella y hacer que pareciera razonable.

—No quiero conocer los maquiavélicos planes que urde tu mente retorcida. Necesito hacer lo que es mejor para Sammy —replicó con firmeza, intentando parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía—, lo que debería haber estado haciendo desde un principio, preparar a Sammy para que vaya a vivir con su madre.

Si el desenlace era inevitable, tenía que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y hacer que la transición fuera lo menos dolorosa posible. Y si Mimet y el tal Alan hacían desgraciado a Sammy, les haría desear no haber nacido nunca.

—No puedes preparar a un niño para perder a la única madre que ha conocido —Darien tenía los ojos entornados cuando Serena desvió la mirada—. Lo que necesitamos es inspiración. Mientras tanto, ¿te apetece un café?

—No quiero café.

—Lo necesitas, estás borracha.

Serena abrió la boca para negarlo cuando se le ocurrió pensar que Darien podía tener razón. De no estar bebida, no habrían tenido aquella conversación, ni la camisa de Darien estaría bañada en lágrimas.

—No te muevas, yo lo prepararé.

Serena, que no había tenido intención de ofrecerse, permaneció en la mecedora. De no sentirse tan exhausta, le habría preguntado a Darien desde cuándo había hecho de su problema una cruzada. Ella ya conocía la razón, por supuesto, aunque él ni siquiera fuera consciente de ella. El paralelismo era tenue, pero entendía que estuviera tan indignado.

Darien había adorado a su madre, todavía la adoraba. Las razones por las que Natalie había huido y abandonado a sus dos hijos eran diversas y— numerosas dependiendo de qué habitante de la aldea contara la historia... Todos tenían su propia teoría.

Decir que la relación de Darien con su madrastra había sido mala era como decir que él era moderadamente alto y moderadamente atractivo. Un niño de siete años no tenía las armas necesarias para impedir que una mujer astuta y manipuladora lo apartara de su padre. En la actualidad, a Darien no le faltaban armas, ni tenía demasiados escrúpulos para no usarlas. En resumen, Darien podía ser bastante despiadado. Quizá fuera eso lo que requería la situación... Serena desechó con firmeza la tentadora idea de dejar las manos libres a Darien.

Varios minutos después, Darien regresó con dos tazas de café solo.

—¿Quieres azúcar? No me acordaba...

La figura menuda de la mecedora se movió en sueños, pero no se despertó.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

CON UN GEMIDO, Serena volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Ese licor debería llevar una advertencia en la etiqueta —la reacción solidaria de Darien a su visible incomodidad procedía de un punto no muy lejano a su izquierda.

Si no hubiera sentido tan frágil la cabeza, Serena abría asentido con pesar.

—Como lo vuelva a ver... —con una exclamación confusa abrió de golpe sus pesados párpados... De hecho, en su cabeza sonó como un sonoro y doloroso ¡paf!

Unos ojos azul oscuro le sonreían. La confusión de Serena se intensificó y el ruido de su cabeza se hizo insoportable.

—Estás en mi cama.

Serena intentó dar la impresión de que tener a un hombre increíblemente atractivo en su cama no era ninguna novedad, pero fracasó estrepitosamente al no transmitir el debido grado de despreocupación. Sus pensamientos maníacos seguían dando vueltas sin proporcionarle la menor pista que explicara aquella extraña situación.

—Sobre tu cama —la corrigió Darien con pedantería mientras se ponía de costado.

¿Cambiaba algo la situación? ¡Serena esperaba que sí! Una rápida mirada bajo el cómodo edredón confirmó que seguía llevando la vestimenta de cama menos glamorosa de su insípido ropero. Serena no se sentía en absoluto cómoda, pero se aferró a aquella migaja de consuelo. Y Darien también estaba vestido. Eso debía ser una buena señal, ¿no?

¿Una señal de qué?, preguntó una voz satírica en su cabeza. Darien nunca había reflejado ni el más remoto interés por su cuerpo de mujer. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando sentía debilidad por las féminas esculturales? Su amante casada sería, sin duda, una más de la larga lista de diosas morenas.

Pero la idea de que Darien no se hubiera visto arrastrado por el deseo, en lugar de tranquilizarla, la desanimó. ¿Desde cuándo se alegraba una mujer de saber que no tenía atractivo sexual?

Los terribles acontecimientos del día anterior, sin embargo, no parecían tan difusos. Mimet y su prometido iban a presentarse allí para llevar a Sammy al zoo. Incluso Mimet había comprendido, después de varios razonamientos sensatos, que no podía llevarse a su hijo sin prepararlo.

Descubrir que había hecho algo con Darien que sin duda lamentaría podría confirmar que era irresistible como mujer, pero también completaría el peor día de su vida. No, no podía haber... ¿No? Estudió con disimulo el atractivo rostro de Darien en busca de alguna pista y descubrió únicamente cierto grado de regocijo que podía significar cualquier cosa.

—No es la primera vez que estoy en tu cama, Serena, ¿recuerdas?

Serena se sorprendió al oír aquella referencia. Su expresión tensa se suavizó. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Recordaba haber estrechado el cuerpo delgado y juvenil de Darien contra el suyo y, en más de una ocasión, haberse quedado dormida con su cabeza morena apoyada en su pecho plano de adolescente.

El vivido recuerdo le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Su amistad con un Darien mucho más joven y vulnerable había sido la más estrecha de todas. No podía esperar que aquel grado de intimidad durara para siempre, pero era triste pensar en lo mucho que se habían distanciado. Si algo era bueno, merecía la pena hacer un esfuerzo por conservarlo.

Exhaló un pequeño suspiro y se permitió albergar cierta esperanza. Si aquella ocasión había sido tan inocente como las que Darien mencionaba, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero Serena se habría sentido mucho más aliviada si Darien no tuviera la clase de voz que podía convertir una canción de cuna en una insinuación sugerente.

—¿Todavía está el viejo nogal junto a la ventana?

Las mujeres siempre solían recibir a Darien con los brazos abiertos... salvo por Kaolinet. Su mirada se endureció al recordar su desaire. Lástima que no le hubiera dado la espalda antes de que Darien hiciera el más absoluto de los ridículos.

—No, estaba enfermo y tuvieron que talarlo —respondió Serena en un tono enérgico que no reflejaba ni un ápice de la tristeza que había sentido en su momento.

—El tiempo no pasa en vano —suspiró Darien con pesar. Serena paseó la mirada con rapidez por su cuerpo grande y viril. ¡Como si él estuviera decrépito!—. No está bien —prosiguió— que una casita llamada El Nogal no tenga nogal.

Serena pensaba lo mismo, pero se negó a sucumbir a la tristeza.

—No irás a ponerte nostálgico, ¿no? Si te sirve de consuelo —reconoció—, planté varios esquejes del antiguo nogal después de que lo talaran. Y, para ser exactos, esta era la habitación de la abuela por aquel entonces, y también su cama.

La que Darien había compartido con ella era una estructura estrecha de metal que, seguramente, se hundiría hoy día bajo su peso, pensó, mientras recorría su figura larga y fornida con la mirada.

¿Quién habría pensado que el niño flacucho se convertiría en un espécimen tan asombrosamente perfecto?

Consciente de que su respiración se aceleraba al contemplarlo, Serena inspiró hondo y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Cuando tragó saliva, tenía la garganta seca y dolorida, como si quisiera llorar... pero no quería.

Una cosa era considerar el magnetismo sexual de un hombre, y otra muy distinta babear por ello. Darien ya tenía bastantes admiradoras que encomiaban su perfección física para que ella se uniera al club. Alzó la vista con nerviosismo para ver si él se había percatado de su escrutinio, pero Darien no tenía la mirada puesta en el rostro de Serena.

—Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces —la voz grave estaba cargada de cálida apreciación mientras seguía contemplando el perfil de sus pequeños senos.

Darien alzó la vista y sus ojos estaban cargados de turbio erotismo. Los senos trémulos de Serena reaccionaron como si los hubiera acariciado con su cálida boca. La sorprendente imagen desterró todo pensamiento racional de la mente de Serena durante un largo momento candente. Con las mejillas ardiendo, luchó por recuperar la cordura.

—Hay cosas que no cambian... como tu total desconsideración con los demás —era un embuste como la copa de un pino, así que para justificarlo, Serena rebuscó en la memoria algún ejemplo que lo ilustrara. Se sintió triunfante al descubrir uno—. Tu familia debía de preocuparse mucho todas esas noches en las que desaparecías.

—Si la preocupación es directamente proporcional a la intensidad del castigo, estaban muy, pero que muy angustiados —la nota cínica de su voz la impulsó a escrutar el rostro pétreo de Darien. El recuerdo de los cardenales que vio en una ocasión en su espalda, cuando toda la cuadrilla había ido a nadar, surgió en su cabeza. De repente, todas las ocasiones en las que Darien se había negado a despojarse de su jersey de mangas largas en un caluroso día de verano cobraron sentido y la horrorizaron.

Se olvidó del dolor de cabeza y se incorporó con brusquedad. Sus ojos llameaban de indignación.

—¡Te pegaba! —pensó en Mamoru Chiba, con su pequeña boca ruin y sus carnosos puños y se le puso la piel de gallina—. ¡Nunca me lo dijiste!

Nadie, ni sus padres, de los que tenía un vago recuerdo, ni la querida abuela Aggie le habían puesto nunca la mano encima.

—Déjalo, Serena —dijo Darien con aspereza.

—¡Pero...!

—Estás jadeando —la interrumpió, mientras estudiaba con interés clínico al agitado ascenso y descenso de sus senos pequeños y moldeados. ¡De modo que Serena tenía senos! No tenía importancia. Sin embargo, fijarse era una cosa, contemplar otra muy distinta. Darien desvió la mirada con firmeza.

—¡No estoy jadeando! —exclamó Serena casi sin aliento. Contrajo la mandíbula y entornó su mirada furibunda—. ¡Me gustaría...!

Darien tomó sus manos y, tras introducir los pulgares en sus pequeños puños, los abrió muy despacio.

—Ya veo lo que te gustaría hacer —la regañó con suavidad.

Darien solía dar gracias a la fortuna porque el único legado personal que había recibido de un padre con tendencia a levantar la mano a su hijo rebelde, fuera la profunda aversión que sentía por la violencia y los individuos que la utilizaban para controlar a los más débiles.

Solo había utilizado la fuerza física en una ocasión para castigar a otra persona... en realidad, habían sido tres, estudiantes de sexto curso que estaban haciendo de la vida de un cuarto compañero un auténtico infierno. Darien entró un día en la sala común y los sorprendió inmovilizando al más débil contra la pared mientras hacían turnos para pegarlo. Echó fuego por los ojos, un fuego carmesí que lo cegó. Aquel día, se liberó de sus demonios y fue expulsado del internado.

Serena se quedó inmóvil al sentir el pulgar de Darien en la palma de su mano. El estremecimiento que la recorrió le hizo fruncir la frente cuando, con recelo, su mirada se cruzó con la de aquellos ojos azul oscuro, sensuales y aterciopelados.

El descubrimiento de la intensidad de aquella mirada escrutadora la tomó por sorpresa. De repente, la tensión que la dominaba pasó a un nuevo nivel de atracción sexual más intenso que el anterior, y se quedó mirándolo sin aliento y con la garganta reseca.

—Sé que te mueres por saberlo... —empezó a decir Darien, y Serena no dio importancia al calor líquido que sentía en el vientre. Era comprensible, Darien hablaba con una voz grave e íntima destinada a hechizar, hipnotizar y embelesar a cualquier mujer con hormonas en el cuerpo. Las de Serena, después de años de obstinada desatención, estaban volviendo a la vida en el momento más inoportuno. Sentía un ansia en la que no quería pensar... era increíblemente bochornoso—. Pero no, no acepté la invitación que el alcohol te indujo a hacerme. Claro que no podía dejarte durmiendo en la mecedora, así que te subí a la cama.

—¡Yo no te invité a entrar en mi cama! —con los puños cerrados, Serena se negó en redondo a responder a la provocación. Con el estómago encogido, contempló con incomodidad aquellos sólidos bíceps. No era difícil imaginar cómo la había llevado en brazos hasta allí. En efecto, era tan fácil, que una versión romántica de aquel hecho tenía lugar en su mente en ese mismo momento.

—No —corroboró Darien con una sonrisa un poco tensa. Las numerosas ocasiones en las que Serena se había acurrucado junto a él durante la noche no podían considerarse invitaciones... aunque habían sido extremadamente provocativas y le habían recordado que, aunque tenía el corazón roto, las funciones más básicas de su cuerpo seguían funcionando a la perfección.

—¿Y después te sobrevino el agotamiento? —inquirió Serena con mordacidad.

—Eso debió de pasar —admitió Darien, sin responder al reto que veía en los ojos de Serena.

Serena profirió un pequeño gruñido de incredulidad. Darien no parecía exhausto. De hecho, decidió con irritación, debería estar prohibido que una persona irradiara tanta vitalidad a una hora tan temprana.

—Debí imaginar que acabarías siendo un madrugador —gruñó.

—Además de trasnochador —añadió Darien con solemnidad, aunque con un brillo de regocijo en la mirada.

—Siempre has tenido una opinión demasiado exagerada de ti mismo —repuso Serena. Intentó simular regocijo y tolerancia, y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Darien detectó el «a punto» y sonrió mientras se defendía.

—No ha faltado quienes han alimentado esa opinión —reflexionó con inocencia.

Serena podía imaginarlo, pero intentó no hacerlo.

—No es preciso que me des más detalles. ¿Qué hora es? —Darien le dijo la hora y Serena se levantó de la cama con una exclamación—. Mimet y su novio vienen esta mañana.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Recibirlos con todos los honores?

El tono crítico de Darien la enojó. Lo decía como si tuviera elección.

—Sé lo que no voy a hacer: recurrir a tácticas ruines y a la manipulación.

—Como quieras.

—No lo entiendo —prosiguió Serena con agitación mientras sacaba prendas de todas las formas y colores de los cajones de la pesada cómoda de nogal—. Sammy siempre se despierta antes de las siete —Serena había descubierto que tener un bebé hacía innecesario recurrir al despertador.

Darien atrapó la última prenda que Serena había tirado a la cama con descuido. Era un sujetador de tela fina. Una ojeada bastó para comprobar que no se había equivocado respecto a la talla.

Sus especulaciones nocturnas habían tenido una ventaja: no había pensado mucho en Kaolinet. Una expresión de perplejidad asomó a su rostro al reparar en lo poco que había pensado en ella.

—Sammy se asomó hace un rato.

—¿Que hizo qué? —le espetó Serena, y regresó en jarras a la cama.

—Debió de pensar que esta mañana no había mucho espacio libre —especuló Darien, y contempló la franja estrecha de cama desecha que Serena había desocupado. Obedeció a un impulso y alargó la mano para tocar el calor que había dejado su cuerpo en las sábanas de algodón—. Así que se fue. Pero fui a ver lo que hacía... estaba feliz jugando con sus juguetes, así que lo dejé tranquilo.

Serena lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ha debido de trepar por los barrotes de su cuna? —hacía semanas que Serena sabía que la cuna tenía los días contados. Sammy había estado contemplando los barrotes con expresión resuelta, y ella ya había frustrado dos intentos de fuga.

—¿Y eso es...?

—¡Peligroso! —le espetó.

—Bueno, parecía estar bien.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dejado vagar solo. ¡Podría haberse caído por las escaleras! —exclamó Serena, con voz aguda por la alarma.

—Tranquilízate, hay una especie de cerca en lo alto de las escaleras. Lo sé porque ayer casi me maté intentando saltarla mientras te subía en brazos.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Sammy no estaba herido, pero había otros traumas.

—Entonces, me vio contigo en la cama —gimió.

—No creo que lo que ha visto haya corrompido su moralidad —replicó Darien con un tono de impaciencia en su voz lánguida.

—No se trata de eso. La rutina es muy importante para los niños.

—Acuérdate de decírselo a Mimet, ¿quieres? —Serena se mostró tan afligida que Darien lamentó de inmediato la broma fácil—. Te habría despertado si lo hubiera visto triste. ¿Qué vas a hacer con Mimet? —preguntó con suavidad.

Darien apoyó los pies en el suelo y se estiró. La fina tela de su camisa se tensó sobre su sólido pecho y Serena desvió la mirada enseguida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —hizo lo posible para luchar contra la oleada de impotencia que la invadía—. Voy a recordarle que hay que ir poco a poco para causar a Sammy el menor trastorno posible. Seguiré viéndolo, claro —le tembló la voz al tiempo que elevaba la barbilla en actitud desafiante—. Él vendrá a verme, yo iré a verlo... Seré su tía favorita.

—¿Y crees que accederá a proceder con cautela?

Darien contempló cómo el delicado rostro en forma de corazón de Serena se cubría con una máscara de férrea resolución.

—Ya lo creo que accederá —dijo en tono lúgubre. Con expresión severa, tomó la ropa que había seleccionado al tuntún de la cama—. Imagino que ya sabes dónde está la salida —Serena no necesitaba distracciones aquella mañana, y Darien era una de ellas.

—¿No podría darme una ducha?

Serena resopló con exasperación. Era un error imitar la mirada lastimera de un cocker spaniel cuando tu cuerpo se parecía a un elegante y musculoso dóberman.

—Supongo que sí —accedió con poca cortesía. A medio camino hacia la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él—. No hace falta que te diga que preferiría que no mencionaras a nadie lo que... lo que te he contado. Que Sammy no es mío. Me puse un poco tonta —Serena hizo una mueca mental al recordar sus patéticos sollozos sobre el pecho de Darien.

Darien contrajo la mandíbula con indignación. « ¡Para que luego hablen de la amistad!». Aquella exhibición de confianza resultaba conmovedora.

—¿Quieres decir que no puedo pregonarlo por toda la aldea? —Darien conocía a muchas personas, pero pocas eran las que consideraba sus amigas y las que merecían su confianza. No era mucho pedir que la confianza fuera mutua.

Serena suspiró.

—Está bien, está bien... no hace falta que te molestes. Solo quería cerciorarme.

—Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero me siento un poco vulnerable emocionalmente después de lo de anoche. Puede que también deba pedirte que hagas un juramento de confidencialidad.

—Ah, ya lo había olvidado —mintió Serena con fluidez. No sabía por qué la idea de conocer las confidencias de Darien sobre su vida amorosa la impulsaba a salir corriendo. Había sido fácil burlarse de las numerosas relaciones superficiales de Darien, incluso despreciarlas, pero no le hacía gracia imaginar a Darien enamorado, dispuesto a casarse...

—Como si fuera tan fácil de olvidar —repuso Darien, y Serena vio el destello de dolor en su mirada. En ese momento, decidió que no quería saber nada sobre la mujer que se había ganado el corazón de Darien para luego, de forma incomprensible, romperlo en pedazos.

—No pretendía ser insensible, pero... —se le pasó una idea intrigante por la cabeza e intentó explorarla—. ¿Anoche no querías estar solo? ¿Por eso te quedaste?

—¿Porque volví a patrones de comportamiento creados en la infancia? —Darien se frotó la mandíbula con barba incipiente con la mano. A Serena nunca la había besado un hombre sin estar rasurado, y se sorprendió preguntándose distraídamente cómo...—. Yo también me lo he preguntado. ¿No tendría gracia que fuera a tu cama cada vez que necesitara un poco de afecto y ternura? —reflexionó, y la miró con expresión pensativa.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Muy gracioso —repuso con voz ronca.

—Sí, hilarante —confirmó Darien sin rastro de humor.

Cuando Darien salió de la ducha, Serena estaba en la cocina. Le había puesto el desayuno a Sammy que, como de costumbre, no tenía prisa en tomárselo. Había la misma cantidad de avena cocida en el suelo que en su estómago. Serena dejó de intentar persuadirlo de que tomara otra cucharada y retomó su frenética labor de volver a guardarlo todo en los armarios.

—Buenos días, amigo —Darien, que era capaz de tratar con el político más ladino, no estaba muy seguro de cómo hablarle a un niño de un año. Guiñó un ojo al bebé de rostro solemne.

Sammy respondió con una sonrisa que insinuaba que no era tan angelical como parecía.

—¡Uno hombre! —exclamó, y señaló a Darien con un dedo regordete.

—Un hombre —lo corrigió Serena automáticamente.

—Uno hombre —dijo el niño de inmediato. Con los ojos brillantes, esperó con expectación a que Serena lo alabara.

—Bien hecho, cariño —cuando Serena volvió la cabeza, sorprendió a Darien observándola con una intensa expresión en sus rasgos ávidos, pero la expresión se disipó cuando miró al niño.

—No espero que te acuerdes de mí, pero me llamo Darien. ¿O debería decir tío Darien? —preguntó, y se volvió una vez más a Serena—. ¿Sabe hablar?

—Más o menos, pero necesitarás la ayuda de un intérprete —reconoció—. Sammy y tú pueden decidir entre los dos cómo debe llamarte. Yo apuesto por «un incordio» —añadió en voz baja.

—Te he oído.

—Eso pretendía —Serena se puso de puntillas para guardar una fuente en un armario alto.

Darien se sorprendió advirtiendo cómo, al estirarse, el trasero alto y bonito de Serena se ponía tenso. A pesar de que su ropa parecía diseñada para ocultarlo, resultaba difícil no percatarse de que tenía un buen cuerpo... no, un cuerpo excelente. Con las cejas casi unidas por encima del puente de su aristocrática nariz, Darien alargó el brazo y le quitó la fuente de las manos.

—¿No sabes que la mayoría de los accidentes ocurren en los hogares?

—¡No utilices ese tono de profesor conmigo! —Serena se dio media vuelta con furia y a punto estuvo de tropezar con él. Como no se contentaba imaginando si la tomaría en sus brazos si se caía, su rebelde cerebro empezó a teorizar sobre lo que sentiría.

Un pequeño gemido de lucha brotó de sus labios. Estaba a punto de sucumbir al pánico cuando, con los brazos extendidos delante de ella para protegerse, retrocedió tan deprisa que se dio un golpe en la espalda con la encimera.

De repente, el ambiente estaba tan cargado de tensión sexual que Serena apenas podía respirar. «Él también lo siente», pensó, y contempló con perplejidad los ojos oscuros y dilatados de Darien.

—¡Desayuno! —exclamó una vocecita con severidad.

Los adultos, que con un sobresalto de culpabilidad comprendieron que no estaban solos, miraron a su pequeño interlocutor. Simultáneamente, decidieron olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Buena idea, Sammy. ¿Está ocupada esta silla? —preguntó Darien, y separó ruidosamente una silla de la mesa, se sentó a horcajadas y apoyó las manos en el respaldo—. ¿Siempre está Serena tan gruñona por la mañana?

« ¿A que te gustaría saberlo?», preguntó una vocecita maliciosa en su cabeza.

—Lo cierto —prosiguió Darien, para acallar aquella voz— es que estás irritable porque tienes cosas que hacer, mucho estrés y un poco de resaca.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —replicó Serena.- Yo no bebo sola... —lo cual quería decir que, como rara era la ocasión en que tenía compañía masculina, nunca bebía.

—Eso es admirable, sin duda. Hay algunas cosas que yo tampoco hago solo nunca. Pero beber no es una de ellas —confesó con alegría—. Prepararé unos huevos con tocino para los dos, ¿quieres?

—Yo no tengo hambre y no recuerdo haberte invitado a desayunar.

—Pensaba que se te había olvidado.

—No, ha sido una grosería intencionada. Además, no tengo huevos —una grosería que Darien parecía estar tolerando demasiado bien.

—Tienes que comer —declaró él, y realizó un examen crítico de la menuda figura de Serena. Su expresión sugería que no había encontrado mucho que fuera de su agrado—. Estás demasiado delgada.

—Por suerte para mí, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Y Serena necesitaba un tipo sensible y corto de vista. ¡Y alto, por favor!

—Al final, podrías salir ganando. Quiero decir que hay muchos tipos a los que les asusta la idea de casarse con una madre soltera.

—Tipos egoístas y frívolos como tú. La verdad es que puedo pasarme sin ellos —le dijo Serena con rotundo desprecio—. No necesito a ningún hombre.

Con unos labios como aquellos, Darien lo dudaba. De repente, sintió el impulso de poner a prueba su teoría sobre los labios generosos y apasionados. « ¡Ya no le puedes echar la culpa al alcohol, amigo!».

—¿Eso fue lo que asustó a tu veterinario?

En lo relativo a la insensibilidad, Darien era uno de los grandes.

—Por última vez, te diré que no era mi veterinario y no, fue por algo muy distinto —el hombre no la creyó cuando Serena le dijo que no quería casarse con él, así que se vio obligada a confesarle la verdad... y el veterinario huyó espantado.

—Se enteró de que roncabas, ¿eh?

¿Cómo reaccionaría Darien si se lo decía? ¿Se avergonzaría, sentiría lástima por ella? Serena inspiró hondo, elevó la barbilla y, desechando la punzada de autocompasión, adoptó una expresión estoica.

—Yo no ronco.

Darien elevó una ceja oscura.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas? —dijo con voz lánguida. Desde donde estaba sentado, abrió la puerta de la nevera con la puntera del zapato—. Vaya, ¿quién iba a decirlo? —preguntó, y miró a Sammy con expresión alegre—. Tocino y, si la vista no me engaña, también huevos. De corral, espero —se volvió hacia Sammy—. Serena se había olvidado de que los tenía.

—Lo único que había olvidado —anunció Serena, y experimentó una enorme satisfacción dando un portazo a uno de los armarios— es lo irritante e insensible que eres.

—Pero me echas de menos cuando no estoy, ¿verdad?

Serena no se detuvo a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de responder con sinceridad.

—Por extraño que parezca —corroboró con aspereza—, sí.

Darien se volvió para mirarla a tiempo de ver una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de Serena, y se sorprendió identificándose con esa emoción.

—Lo que demuestra lo necesitada que estoy de compañía adulta —el intento de bromear no funcionó.

—Yo también te echo de menos, Serena —unos ojos celestes recelosos se cruzaron con otros azules y reflexivos.

—Echas de menos tener a alguien a quien dar órdenes —lo acusó Serena con brusquedad cuando el silencio empezó a prolongarse demasiado.

—No hay muchas personas en el mundo con las que se pueda ser uno mismo, con defectos incluidos.

—Quieres decir que tienes vía libre para ser grosero e insoportable conmigo.

—¡Por los malos modales! —corroboró Darien, y se apropió del biberón de zumo de Sammy para brindar por ello.

Serena intentó mirarlo con severidad, intentó no sonreír, pero el buen humor de Darien resultaba contagioso.

Darien estaba tomando los huevos con tocino que Serena le había preparado a regañadientes, incluso le había dado a Sammy varias cucharadas de su versión triturada, cuando Serena vio acercarse el enorme coche reluciente.

—¡Oh, no! —Gimió, y elevó las manos en el aire—. ¡Ya están aquí! Es demasiado pronto —sinceramente, diez años más tarde seguiría siendo demasiado pronto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Darien contempló aquella muestra de agitación con expresión afable y una ceja enarcada.

—¿Darles con la puerta en las narices?

—Si no puedes decir nada constructivo —resopló Serena, y se encaró con él—, al menos, cierra la boca. La casa está hecha un desastre.

Darien no entendía la relevancia de aquel incierto comentario, pero sabía que las mujeres sentían un gran aprecio por los ambientes exentos de polvo.

—La casa no, pero tú sí —anunció con espontánea brutalidad.

Serena contuvo el aliento. La confianza daba asco, y Darien estaba haciendo peligrosamente real esa expresión.

—Ven, déjame a mí —Serena lo miró con recelo mientras él levantaba su cuerpo atlético de la silla—. Para empezar, puedes quitarte esto —Serena se quedó paralizada cuando Darien empezó a desabrocharle con calma la larga y holgada rebeca. Se la quitó de los hombros con un ademán exagerado.

Tenía mucha habilidad para quitar la ropa, seguramente contaba con amplia experiencia, pensó Serena. Quizá debería haber hecho un esfuerzo por desayunar. Se sentía un poco mareada.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? —le espetó con acritud mientras Darien seguía contemplando la sencilla camiseta negra que llevaba debajo. Era incapaz de apreciar lo mucho que realzaba su figura firme y estrecha cintura—. Además, no entiendo por qué importa lo que lleve puesto.

—No seas ingenua, Serena —Darien se llevó la mano distraídamente a la mandíbula y se la frotó con expresión pensativa—. ¿Te habrías presentado en vaqueros a una de tus importantes reuniones cuando trabajabas en Londres? No, querías causar una buena impresión y sentirte dueña de la situación. Ahora es lo mismo. La ropa no hace a la mujer, pero una indumentaria adecuada siempre sirve de ayuda. Las personas como Mimet juzgan a los demás por cómo visten, por el coche que conducen...

—Yo ya no conduzco.

—No lo he olvidado.

Quizá la expresión considerada de Darien no tuviera importancia. Quizá fuera la conciencia avergonzada de Serena la que imaginaba algo que no existía.

—Si das una buena imagen, le estarás enviando a Mimet un mensaje subliminal.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—Controlo la situación... No puedes arrollarme.

—No puedo preparar el desayuno con traje de ejecutiva y tacones altos. Me visto como cualquier otra madre —le explicó con obstinación.

Darien vio el preciso instante en que Serena era consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Durante una fracción de segundo, dejó entrever toda su angustia. ¡Darien sentía deseos de estrangular a Mimet y a su célebre novio!

Serena se mordió su trémulo labio inferior y se preparó para afrontar la lástima que reflejaban los ojos de Darien.

—Solo que no lo soy, por supuesto —dijo con serena compostura.

—Serena... —Serena empezaba a ser víctima de su frustración. ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba que la abrazara en lugar de pincharlo como un puercoespín?

—En cualquier caso, esta conversación no es más que teoría... ya es demasiado tarde para un cambio drástico de imagen —balbució con nerviosismo—. Aunque la mona se vista... ¡Deja mi pelo tranquilo! —gritó, y le apartó la mano.

Logrado su objetivo, Darien se metió en el bolsillo la goma de pelo que le había quitado y sonrió con insolencia.

—Bien —dijo al contemplar su obra—. Pero ahora... —con la otra mano, empezó a ahuecarle los mechones cruelmente prietos hasta crear una masa de ondas brillantes—. Mejor, mucho mejor.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó Serena, que retrocedió cuando ya era demasiado tarde. No entendía por qué había consentido que la despeinara. ¡Cualquiera diría que había disfrutado del suave roce de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo! El letargo que se había adueñado de ella no podía calificarse de placer.

—Ya lo miro —había una energía innecesaria en la voz de Darien, así como una expresión extraña en su rostro. Era la clase de expresión que hacía latir el corazón de Serena y le cerraba la garganta.

—Me has despeinado —se llevó una mano a la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Debo de estar hecha una facha.

—¿Quieres despeinarme a mí? —sugirió Darien, y se llevó una mano a su pelo negro y lustroso.

El deseo la envolvió como una pesada manta. Serena no podía respirar, no podía pensar... pero sí imaginar.

Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos al imaginarse hundiéndolos en aquella mata sedosa para acariciar el contorno de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con estupefacción y movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—Como quieras —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Pero no olvides que te lo he ofrecido.

—No lo haré.

—Creo que deberías intentar estar atractiva, no presentable —tenía la mirada puesta en los lustrosos mechones rubios que caían justo por debajo de los hombros—. La competitividad distraerá a Mimet.

El comentario era injustificado y un poco cruel.

—¡Muy gracioso! —le espetó. Nunca vería el día en que pudiera competir con Mimet, y los dos lo sabían.

—Si Mimet saliera sin maquillar y sin ropa de diseño, nadie se fijaría en ella.

Cuando Darien le puso la mano en la barbilla y giró su rostro, primero a un lado y luego a otro, a Serena se le ocurrió pensar que debía protestar por aquella actitud despótica.

—Tienes una piel increíble —lo decía como si fuera una acusación—. Por todo el cuerpo —añadió con voz ronca.

Serena se puso rígida y se apartó de él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —una intensa alarma intensificó el celeste de sus ojos. Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Te llevé a la cama, y no llevabas nada debajo del camisón.

—¡Menudo caradura estás hecho! —exclamó Serena, y se puso colorada y sudorosa al mismo tiempo.

—Sin querer... sí, sin querer —repitió con firmeza al oír la exclamación burlona de Serena—, te toqué el trasero... ¡Mátame si quieres! Podría haberte dejado caer... ¿te habría parecido mejor? Lo recordaré para la próxima vez.

—No habrá una próxima vez —Serena respiraba con dificultad. No podía desterrar la imagen de los dedos de Darien en su... Se rió de sí misma para sus adentros.

« ¿Acaso mi vida sexual es tan aburrida que empiezo a desear haber estado despierta cuando me agarraban sin querer?».

—No sabía que fueras tan puritana. ¿Sabes? —observó Darien, mientras la miraba con ojos entornados y poco amistosos—, no solías estar tan reprimida. Acostarte conmigo te habría sentado mucho mejor que beberte media botella de licor. Y a mí tampoco me habría sentado mal —añadió en tono lúgubre.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta de estupefacción. Se concentró en el asombro y en la indignación e hizo oídos sordos de la excitación que la paralizaba.

—¡Acostarme contigo! —gritó.

—Lo dices como si nunca se te hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Y no se me ha ocurrido! —replicó, horrorizada.

—Y un cuerno —bramó Darien en tono burlón—. Sabes perfectamente que llevamos rehuyendo el tema toda la mañana.

En aquel momento, Serena dejó de fingir que controlaba su pánico.

—Y supongo que ahora me dirás lo maravilloso que eres como amante —se burló.

—La modestia lo prohíbe —repuso Darien con ojos entornados—. Pero no estarías tan tensa si anoche te hubieras acostado conmigo, y hasta yo podría haber dormido un poco.

—¿Tan aburrido crees que habría sido? — Serena asintió y desplegó una sonrisa irónica—. Sí, es probable. Quizá me agradara hacer de hermana para ti cuando éramos pequeños, ¡pero no estoy dispuesta a hacer de amante! —imaginar a Darien cerrando los ojos y fingiendo que ella era la mujer a la que amaba la repugnaba—. Estoy segura de que hay... curas menos drásticas para el insomnio.

—Una pastilla no va a solucionar mi problema. Ni el tuyo.

—Y... —dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia Sammy y bajó la voz— ¿el sexo sí?

—No —reconoció Darien con los dientes apretados—. Pero nos hará olvidar durante un rato.

El tono lúgubre de su voz grave disipó el enojo de Serena y la conmovió. Había estado demasiado absorta en sus propios problemas para pensar en los de él.

—¿Tan terrible ha sido, Darien? —preguntó con tristeza. Sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano y le tocó la cara.

Unos ojos azul oscuros como la noche se posaron en la compasión que brillaba en la mirada de Serena antes de contemplar su esbelto brazo. Darien elevó la mano para cubrir la de ella, y Serena se estremeció al percibir la fuerza controlada de sus dedos largos y morenos.

—¿Tan terrible como para pensar en acostarme contigo, Serena? —profirió una áspera carcajada—. Llevas la modestia demasiado lejos. Eres una mujer preciosa.

—¿Hermosa no? —Serena no daba vueltas en la cama por las noches pensando en las deficiencias que podría corregir la cirugía estética, pero en aquellos momentos, le costaba bromear sobre ello.

—La belleza se marchita. Tú tienes una buena estructura ósea —anunció Darien con firmeza.

—¡Qué poético!

—¿Tan malo es, Serena, querer dar y recibir un poco de consuelo? — la voz de Darien estaba exenta del cinismo que Serena tanto detestaba, y sus ojos la escrutaban despacio.

«Dicho así, parecería una insensible si discrepara». Cielos, aquel hombre tenía labia. Y no era solo lo que decía, sino cómo lo decía. Aquellos ojos, ese carisma... ¿era de extrañar que se le hubiera nublado el cerebro?

—No... Sí... Me estás confundiendo —protestó con voz débil.

—Cuanto más lo pienso, más convencido estoy de que cerrar la puerta del dormitorio y decir «al diablo con todo» sería lo mejor para los dos —Darien hundió los dedos en la mata de pelo sedosa y acercó su rostro al de ella—. ¿A quién le haríamos daño? —gruñó.

Serena estaba segura de que había varias buenas respuestas a aquella pregunta ronca e íntima, pero en aquel momento no podía recordar ninguna.

—Ahora mismo, a mí —movió un poco la cabeza para demostrarle por qué. Una mezcla ambigua de miedo y excitación la recorrió cuando Darien deslizó los dedos bajo la mata de pelo hacia su nuca.

El roce fue como una corriente eléctrica, se propagó por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Serena cerró los ojos y jadeó mientras se preguntaba si no resultaba patético que aquel fuera el incidente más sensual de toda su vida.

Darien sintió el estremecimiento de placer que recorrió el cuerpo menudo de Serena y su mirada se intensificó.

—Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo —la intensidad de su alivio lo tomó por sorpresa. Fue casi tan grande como la expectación que agudizó todos los sentidos de su cuerpo.

Alertada por el «ya te lo dije» de su voz, Serena abrió la boca para ponerlo en su sitio. Y lo habría hecho si en aquel mismo instante Darien no la hubiera silenciado con un beso.

Serena abrió los ojos con estupor y fijó la mirada en su rostro, tan próximo al de ella. Fue la expresión de sus espectaculares ojos lo que vació su cabeza de todo pensamiento. Suspiró y dejó caer los párpados. La oleada de placer fue tan intensa que gimió, y el sonido se fundió con el gemido masculino que vibraba en el pecho de Darien.

Serena agitó las manos en el aire y cerró los puños para no agarrarlo y apretarse contra él... Porque comprendió, mientras Darien levantaba la cabeza, que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Echando chispas celestes por los ojos, se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Todavía retenía el sabor de Darien, pero no estaba dispuesta a revelarlo.

—Me has besado.

—Me habría llevado un chasco si no te hubieses dado cuenta. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—El veredicto es que estás loco de atar si crees que accedería a acostarme contigo. Te lo diré aún más claro —se señaló los labios y habló muy despacio—. Anoche fue la última noche que habrás dormido en mi cama.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-ES LA CLASE de afirmación de la que acabarás arrepintiéndote —repuso Darien, y palpó la firmeza del labio inferior de Serena con la yema del pulgar.

Era una tontería permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras Darien se tomaba libertades con ella, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Serena era incapaz de moverse. Era consciente del ansia que crecía en su seno.

—Piensa en lo tonta que te sentirás, encanto, cuando te lo recuerde la próxima vez que estemos juntos en la cama.

Broma o no, la arrogancia de Darien la dejó sin aliento. También provocó otras reacciones. Sus senos se apretaron contra la fina tela de la camiseta y varias imágenes de cuerpos sudorosos y entrelazados se agolparon en su mente.

Aunque Darien no estuviera acostumbrado al rechazo, no era justo que la utilizara para curar su ego herido. Enojada, arrancó la mirada de aquellos ojos cálidos e hipnóticos, pero se quedó embelesada con la mano que exploraba la cara interna de su labio inferior. Nunca se había percatado de lo elegantes y hermosas que eran las manos de Darien, de lo largos y fuertes que eran sus dedos. Sorprendentemente, al tiempo que su furia se evaporaba, Serena sintió el impulso irresistible de lamer... Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. « ¡Ya basta, Serena!».

Serena apartó la cabeza para romper el contacto con la mano de Darien. Él le acarició el cuello antes de retirar la mano por completo. Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Porque te han rechazado sientes la necesidad de demostrar que todavía tienes lo que hay que tener? —lo hostigó con voz ronca.

—¿Y lo tengo?

Serena no podía pensar en una sola respuesta sincera que no la incriminara.

El sonido de unas voces distantes se hizo inteligible.

—Toma las llaves. No volveré a conducir tu adorado coche. No es culpa mía que la calle sea tan estrecha ¡Tía Serena!

Serena luchó contra la niebla de la atracción sexual. Era como nadar contra la marea. De repente, advirtió que Darien debía de llevar un buen rato agarrándola por la muñeca, porque la dejó con cuidado tras la espalda de Serena antes de colocarse junto a ella.

¡Mimet! ¿Cómo diablos podía haberse olvidado de ella? Serena arrancó los ojos del rostro burlón de Darien y se volvió para afrontar las consecuencias y a su sobrina. La incredulidad y la estupefacción se debatían en el hermoso rostro juvenil de Mimet mientras miraba alternativamente a Darien y a su tía. No pareció agradarle lo que veía o pensaba, porque sus labios temblaban.

Y, desde luego, estaban más llenos que la última vez que Serena los había visto. Aquel fugaz pensamiento fue reemplazado por cuestiones más apremiantes. ¿Habría visto y comprendido Mimet lo que ocurría? «Que me lo explique», pensó Serena, pero enseguida desechó la caprichosa ocurrencia.

—¿Es ese tu coche? —el rostro sorprendentemente travieso del acompañante de Mimet lucía una mueca de pesar.

Darien alzó la vista de las llaves que el hombre se estaba metiendo en el bolsillo y miró a Mimet.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó con estoicismo.

—¡Qué va! Solo un rasguño —protestó Mimet, restando importancia al asunto.

Fuese lo que fuese lo que Mimet había visto o comprendido de la escena que había interrumpido, la había irritado. Quizá estuviera enamorada del hombre apuesto que estaba a su lado, quien, como Serena advirtió con preocupación, era mucho más maduro de lo que aparentaba en la pantalla, pero no había llegado al momento de su vida en el que podía reírse de su enamoramiento de adolescente con Darien.

Serena tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, que sin duda era histeria, porque la situación no tenía gracia, y plantarse una rígida sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios.

—Mimet, cuánto me alegro de verte —la hipocresía de aquella mentira chirrió en sus oídos—. Y tú debes de ser Alan.

La sonrisa que el hombre maduro le devolvió era cálida y abierta. Serena creía que sentiría un rechazo automático hacia él, pero no fue así, y eso resultaba desconcertante. Claro que Darien tenía parte de culpa del desconcierto de Serena. La fragancia que emanaba de su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Era tan... tan viril.

—Sammy, mira quién ha venido. Mamá —Serena no vio la expresión perpleja de Darien cuando hizo las presentaciones.

A Sammy no parecieron impresionarle mucho los «cariño», «pequeño Sammy» y « ¿no es un cielo?», y mucho menos los besos ardientes que le plantaron en sus regordetas mejillas. Serena temía lo que pudiera hacer en cualquier momento... en lo referente a la diplomacia, los niños pequeños eran únicos. Sammy podía tener limitaciones verbales, pero tenía maneras muy eficaces de expresar su desagrado.

Mimet sonrió a Sammy con expectación, pero él no parecía muy feliz. Serena empezó a hablar por los codos. Era consciente de ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Se alegró tanto cuando le dije que iban a venir que anoche no podía dormir. Para colmo, se despertó muy pronto esta mañana. Está agotado, pero no quiere reconocerlo. Ya sabes cómo son los niños —«ese es el problema, tonta», se dijo. «Mimet no tiene ni idea de cómo son los niños y, mucho menos, este niño»—. Siempre se pone un poco irritable si trastornan sus horarios.

—¿Me estás llamando un trastorno? —preguntó Darien en tono burlón.

Ya que lo mencionaba, sí. Aunque a Serena no le molestaba la interrupción, sin la cual, podría haber seguido balbuciendo hasta la semana siguiente.

—Me ha llamado cosas peores —confió Darien a los presentes.

—Nos preguntábamos de quién sería el coche que estaba fuera.

Si la mirada escrutadora de Mimet había perdido un solo detalle del hombre espectacular que estaba ante ella la primera vez que lo había mirado de arriba abajo, sin duda, subsanó el fallo durante aquel segundo escrutinio.

Serena se sorprendió sintiéndose incómoda por Alan. Una rápida mirada reveló que no estaba mirando a Mimet, sino a Serena. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante, aliviada porque estuviera tomándose tan bien la admiración que sentía su prometida hacia un hombre mucho más joven.

—Tienes un aspecto estupendo —prosiguió Mimet. A Serena la observación le pareció un poco innecesaria después de tanto babeo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Siempre he sido un excéntrico —Mimet no captó la ironía; claro que Darien no había esperado que lo hiciera—. Soy de aquí, Mimet.

—Ah, imagino que has venido a ver a tu abuelo —Mimet parecía más feliz tras haber encontrado una explicación razonable de la presencia de Darien en la casa de su tía—. No habrá muerto, ¿verdad? —inquirió, con tardía preocupación—. Qué tonta, por supuesto que no. Es famoso, ¿no? Habría salido en los periódicos.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse serio.

—Es cierto que he venido a ver a mi abuelo —corroboro—. Llegué anoche, solo que todavía no he puesto el pie en casa —le dio a Serena unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando esta empezó a toser.

Serena, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, contempló cómo la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Mimet. La joven lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno a su tía antes de agarrar del brazo a su pareja y presentarla con grandilocuencia:

—¡Y este es Alan!

« ¿Debo hacer una reverencia o solo aplaudir?», se preguntó Serena. En aquel momento, comprendió por qué Alan no se había molestado por el interés de Mimet en Darien; era evidente que lo adoraba. Y la adoración debía de proporcionar una agradable sensación de seguridad, pensó Serena con melancolía.

—No es necesario que nos presentes, Mimet, sé quién es Alan. No me pierdo su serie.

Era imposible entrever en la expresión educada del actor si creía la mentira no muy convincente de Darien, y por la leve mueca que Serena detectó en él cuando se estrecharon la mano, sospechó que el apretón había sido más fuerte de lo necesario por parte de Darien. Sintió deseos de darle un puntapié. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que necesitaba un defensor?

Alan, que hasta ese momento había dedicado toda su atención a Serena, se volvió a la joven que lucía su anillo con orgullo.

—No me dijiste que conocías a Darien Chiba, querida. Me sorprende que no nos hayamos visto antes, Darien.

—Sí, es increíble —corroboró Serena, y lanzó a Darien una mirada maliciosa—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le encanta rondar los culebrones con la esperanza de que alguien lo tome por un famoso de verdad y le saque una foto.

Serena se arrepintió enseguida de haberse dejado provocar por Darien hasta el punto de exhibir su mal humor y sus malos modales. Pero la expresión comprensiva de Alan le recordó que todo lo que sabía sobre aquel hombre había llegado a sus oídos a través de Mimet. Teniendo en cuenta ese hecho, ¡algo debía de haberse perdido en la traducción! Serena había dado por hecho que el enamorado de Mimet tenía un ego descomunal y había confiado en que su inteligencia fuera inversamente proporcional a su autoestima. Al parecer, se había equivocado de lleno.

—Espero que Sammy no esté demasiado cansado después del madrugón para pasar con nosotros el día. Traemos el picnic.

—Lo encargué en Fortnum's —explicó Mimet. ¿Esperaba con eso impresionar a un niño de año y medio?, se preguntó Serena.

—Le encantan los animales, ¿verdad, Sammy? —si el exquisito almuerzo no incluía patatas fritas y sándwiches de atún, Serena preveía alguna que otra rabieta. «Si fuera una buena persona, se lo advertiría», pensó con remordimiento. «Reconócelo, Serena, esperas que después de unas cuantas pataletas de Sammy, Mimet recapacite sobre la alegría de la maternidad»—. Las serpientes le encantan. ¡Sss! —hizo su mejor imitación de una serpiente y Mimet la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Ssss, ssss —respondió Sammy, que comprendió enseguida la situación.

—Entonces, lo llevaremos a ver las serpientes —rió Alan.

Mimet parecía horrorizada por la reacción amistosa de su prometido. Serena se alegraba por Sammy, cómo no, pero sabía que con el apoyo de Alan, la escena en la que una lacrimógena y agradecida Mimet le decía: «Sammy debe quedarse contigo, Serena» se estaba difuminando por momentos.

—¿Les gustaría un café? —Serena se apresuró a llenar el silencio y aprovechó la oportunidad para apartarse lo más posible de Darien.

—Eres muy amable, pero tenemos que irnos ya. Lo traeremos a tiempo para la merienda.

—Ena —la llamó , y extendió los brazos hacia Serena. Ella ansiaba por levantarlo.

—Hoy no, Sammy.

—En otra ocasión, quizás —corroboró Alan—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Serena. Espero que no te importe que no te llame tía.

—Preferiría que me llamaras cualquier otra cosa —reconoció Serena con sinceridad.

—No eres en absoluto como te había imaginado —Alan torció sus fotogénicos labios para acompañar su irónico comentario.

—A ver si lo adivino: ¿chai, pantuflas y reumatismo?

—Bueno, desde luego, no una melena dorada e ígnea ni un cutis magnífico —estudió su rostro con la mirada objetiva de un experto.

(Pero Darien no se dejó engañar por aquella objetividad).

—A la cámara le encantaría tu rostro, es tan expresivo —prosiguió Alan. Darien puso los ojos en blanco. Serena, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no ser expresiva, se sintió incómoda—. ¿Has actuado alguna vez o...?

Serena, consciente de que su sobrina parecía dispuesta a arrancarle su melena dorada folículo a folículo, se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

—No pertenezco a la asociación de actores. Además, ¿no hace falta algo más que un rostro bonito para ser actriz?

—Serena, no has visto mi programa, ¿verdad? —la regañó Alan con atractiva burla hacia sí mismo—. Bueno, al menos nadie me ha acusado de ser intelectualoide y elitista.

A Serena le costó trabajo no reír al escuchar aquella maliciosa pulla. Alan no estaba acusando a Darien directamente, pero no le hacía falta: una conocida víctima de sus letales tácticas de entrevistador había hecho aquella acusación públicamente en televisión.

—Bueno, ¿no deberías lavarle la cara y las manos antes de que nos lo llevemos? —Mimet, que golpeaba el suelo con el pie con impaciencia, lanzó una mirada significativa a las manos sucias de Sammy.

—Tienes razón, Mimet —Serena reprimió su instinto natural de satisfacer las necesidades del niño y se puso firme. Si Mimet quería ser madre, perfecto, pero cuanto antes aprendiera que conllevaba algo más que dar regalos y comprar cestas de picnic, mejor—. Ya sabes dónde está el baño. Hay un montón de pañales en la cesta de mimbre, y he dejado una muda en su habitación.

—¿Pañales? —repitió Mimet, con la cara pálida.

Si a Alan le preocupaba que Sammy le manchara la tapicería con sus manitas pringosas, no lo reflejó. Serena deseó poder descifrar la expresión de su rostro mientras contemplaba cómo Mimet salía de la habitación con su hijo.

—Creo que será mejor que le eche una mano —dijo Alan un momento después, y se disculpó con una atractiva sonrisa. Tal vez no fuera tan alto o tan joven como aparecía en la pantalla, pero era un millón de veces más afectuoso y humano.

—Es simpático, ¿verdad?

—¡Simpático! —Darien pronunció la palabra con desprecio y mordacidad. El tono malicioso sorprendió a Serena, que giró en redondo para mirarlo—. ¿No me digas que te tragaste todo eso del pelo ígneo, el cutis magnífico y te conseguiré un papel? —su carcajada resultaba insultante—. Además —añadió con contrariedad—, no tienes una melena dorada, sino rubiena —Dari sintió el impulso irresistible de acariciar aquellos cabellos brillantes con los dedos. Alargó la mano para tocarlo antes de percatarse de que aquel podía no ser el momento idóneo para caricias espontáneas—. No creía que fueras tan ilusa, Serena. Ese hombre es un estafador.

—Es decir, que es un mentiroso si piensa que merece la pena mirarme —quizá «ígneo» no fuera la descripción más exacta, pensó Serena, pero tenía mucho más glamour que «rubio»—. Estás furioso porque te ha calado nada más verte.

—Lo que quiero decir —la corrigió Darien con impaciencia— es que sabe que podrías ponerles las cosas difíciles. Intenta camelarte. No, mentira, está consiguiendo camelarte, aunque si sigue adulándote con tanto descaro, va a tener problemas con Mimet. Estaba verde de envidia, y no me extraña.

—¿Que no te extraña? —repitió Serena con incredulidad—. No puedo creerte, de verdad. Alan tiene razón, te has convertido en un esnob —susurró con ira, mientras movía despacio la cabeza—. Aunque te parezca imposible, todavía no estoy tan desesperada para convertirme en una marioneta cuando un hombre me dice un cumplido. Solo estaba constatando un hecho objetivo.

—Sí, claro, objetivo.

—Pues sí, maldita sea, estoy siendo mucho más objetiva que tú. ¿Por qué frunces el ceño de esa manera? —le espetó.

—Intentaba comprender por qué llamaste a Mimet «mamá» delante de Sammy.

—¡Porque es su madre! —Serena se preguntó si Darien no estaría mostrándose obtuso solo para enojarla—. No es ningún secreto.

—Perdona, pero pensaba que lo era —repuso Darien, y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Quieres decir que Sammy... lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Bueno —se corrigió—, lo sabe, pero solo lo comprende como un niño de un año es capaz de comprenderlo, dadas las circunstancias. Ojalá fuera la madre de Sammy, pero sé que no lo soy —le dijo con fiereza—. Y no soy ni lo bastante estúpida ni lo bastante egoísta para mentirle. La gente da por hecho que soy la madre de Sammy y yo no me vuelco en explicaciones, pero si me preguntan...

—¿Quieres decir que si te hubiese preguntado...?

—Te lo habría dicho, por supuesto. Solo que no me lo preguntaste. A decir verdad, no dijiste gran cosa, si no recuerdo mal —nunca había visto a Darien tan confuso ni tan parco en palabras.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —estalló Darien.

Serena se llevó un dedo a los labios y lanzó una mirada furtiva a lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —le gritó en un susurro—. Mimet piensa que estamos durmiendo juntos.

La expresión de Darien sugería que era algo bueno y que debía felicitarlo... Serena sintió deseos de estrangularlo. Una mirada fugaz a la columna bronceada de su cuello le hizo preguntarse lo que sentiría al deslizar los dedos...

—Te conviene más preocuparte por lo que voy a hacer o decir que por perder a Sammy. Cuando viste el coche de Alan te pusiste frenética.

La serena provocación de Darien hizo que Serena abandonara su discreto susurro.

—Quizá tu manoseo fuera totalmente altruista, pero a mí me pareció un manoseo —le gritó.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Fue bueno que te distrajera, pero te manoseé... prefiero decir que te acaricié —reflexionó—. Suena mucho mejor. Te acaricié porque no puedo hacerte lo que de verdad quiero —la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro sin dejar rastro—. ¿No vas a preguntarme lo que es?

—No... ¡No! —negó Serena, con un movimiento enérgico de cabeza—. Y cierra la boca —le ordenó al oír el ruido de pasos en la escalera—. Ya vienen.

En aquella ocasión, Sammy volvería, pensó Serena, mientras contemplaba cómo instalaban a Sammy en su cuna de viaje, dentro del coche. La próxima vez, se despediría de él para siempre. Contemplar aquella escena le resultaba tan doloroso que Serena se disculpó y corrió a refugiarse en la casa antes incluso de que el coche estuviera en marcha. Acababa de entrar en la cocina, cuando Mimet regresó respirando con agitación e interrumpió su amarga introspección.

—Me dejaba el bolso... ¿Lo ves? —le explicó Mimet, y tomó el minúsculo rectángulo de cuero rosa en el que apenas había espacio para un peine. Sus siguientes palabras estaban tan calculadas para herir los sentimientos de Serena, como así ocurrió, que Serena adivinó que había olvidado el bolso a propósito—. No soy despiadada, sé lo que debes de sentir al perder a Sammy. Pero yo soy su madre —suspiró—. Algún día, cuando tengas tus propios hijos... —se llevó la mano a los labios—. Lo siento, Serena, se me había olvidado. No puedes tener hijos, ¿verdad?

—No, no puedo.

Algo parecido al remordimiento destelló en los ojos azules de Mimet antes de que recordara cómo Serena había acaparado toda la atención masculina.

—¿Lo sabe Darien?

—¿El qué?

—Que no puedes tener hijos.

—No tiene por qué saberlo —repuso Serena, y se preguntó cuándo dejaría Mimet de hundir el puñal.

—Entonces, ¿no te estás acostando con él?

Serena no se sentía inclinada a hacer feliz a Mimet, así que eludió darle una respuesta franca.

—No cuento mi historial médico a todos mis amantes —contestó, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura.

—Es que me pareció ver a Darien un poco avergonzado antes, Serena, cuando te insinuabas a él. Solo te lo digo...

—Ya lo sé —la interrumpió Serena con ironía—. Por mi bien. Tomo nota de tu preocupación, Mimet, pero sinceramente, no creo que exista una situación que pueda avergonzar a Darien —irritarlo y enfurecerlo, sí; avergonzarlo, no.

—Qué bien me conoces —a pesar del tono burlón, Darien daba muestras de estar bastante enojado en aquellos momentos.

—¡Darien! —Mimet giró en redondo al oír la voz a su espalda. Su estudiada sonrisa coqueta se desvaneció al percibir el desprecio y la furia de la mirada de Darien—. No te había visto.

—Lo sé y, para que lo sepas, Mimet, tu tía no es de las que anuncian a los cuatro vientos sus aventuras amorosas —Darien no le dedicó más de unos pocos segundos antes de centrar su atención en Serena, pero el contacto había sido lo bastante largo para que Mimet se sintiera más avergonzada que nunca en toda su vida.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo Mimet con voz débil.

—No es mala idea —corroboró Serena sin mirar a su sobrina.

—¿Es cierto? —Darien atravesó el umbral y cerró con firmeza la puerta de la cocina. Serena sintió cómo se disolvía su vana esperanza de que no hubiese oído lo que Mimet había revelado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —Serena recogió un plato de la mesa, pero resbaló de sus dedos y se hizo añicos en el suelo—. ¡Mira lo que he hecho por tu culpa!

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Y yo no he querido contestarte —replicó Serena con impertinencia.

—¿Quieres dejar eso? Te vas a cortar —Darien se acercó a ella por detrás, la rodeó con los brazos y la puso en pie. Le sacudió los minúsculos fragmentos de porcelana de las rodillas antes de enderezarse, y después de levantarle la barbilla con los dedos, estudió la mirada sombría de Serena.

—Ojalá no fueras tan alto. ,

—Échale la culpa a mis genes y a una dieta equilibrada.

—Suéltame —susurró Serena con voz trémula.

—¿No puedes tener hijos?

Serena cerró los ojos.

—Así es. Soy estéril.

¡O lo más parecido a una mujer estéril! Improbable, más que imposible, había sido la palabra empleada por el médico que le había explicado su anomalía. Le había hablado largo y tendido sobre la fecundación in vitro y otros tratamientos asociados, pero Serena, que se había sentido como si su feminidad estuviera siendo cuestionada en la televisión, no había prestado mucha atención a las explicaciones.

Serena había dado por hecho que algún día conocería al hombre de su vida y tendría hijos con él. Pero al descubrir que aquello no iba a pasar nunca, comprendió lo intenso que era su deseo de llegar a ser madre.

—No me lo habías dicho.

La rencorosa observación arrancó una amarga carcajada de los labios de Serena.

—¡No es algo que se suela mencionar en una conversación! Por cierto, la apendicitis que tuve me dejó bastante limitada, en todos los sentidos.

Rafe hizo una mueca. Era incapaz de imaginar lo que podía suponer para una mujer la incapacidad de concebir.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Desde hace cinco años.

—¿Tanto? —inquirió Darien, estupefacto.

—Y, diga lo que diga Mimet, me daría igual tener cien hijos propios, ¡ningún niño podría sustituir a Sammy! —lo miró con furia, retándolo a que afirmara lo contrario. Darien maldijo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Serena.

Serena siguió mirándolo con odio, pero los ojos oscuros de Darien reflejaban ternura y cariño. Serena sintió cómo su enojo se le iba de las manos y una cruda tristeza ocupaba su lugar.

—Ya sé que lo sabes —balbució al tiempo que, con un suspiro, aceptaba el consuelo que ofrecían los brazos de Darien.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho —balbució Serena con sinceridad. En el fondo, había tenido miedo de que Darien la viera de otra manera si lo averiguaba.

No lloró, se limitó a abrazarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Darien, mientras tanto, le acarició el pelo y la curva de la espalda. No eran las palabras tiernas que musitaba lo que la tranquilizaban como el sonido de su voz grave.

—Gracias —sintiéndose terriblemente tímida de repente, Serena sintió el impulso de liberarse de los brazos fuertes que la estrechaban. Darien no tuvo problemas en interpretar la repentina rigidez de su menudo cuerpo. Serena retrocedió, se alisó el pelo y rehuyó la mirada compasiva de Darien—. Sabes, quizá sea para bien que Sammy viva con Mimet y con Alan —anunció, en un intento por analizar el problema con objetividad—. Nunca he podido ofrecerle un padre. Un chico necesita un modelo que seguir... necesita una figura paterna.

—Algún día, te casarás con alguien que será mejor figura paterna que ese impresentable que Mimet se ha buscado.

Dado el rechazo que sentía Darien hacia Alan, Serena decidió no tocar el tema del «impresentable». Movió la cabeza con firmeza.

—No, no pienso casarme nunca.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero cuando conozcas al hombre...

A Serena la enojaba que Darien le dijera lo que, en opinión de él, ella quería oír... un ejercicio absurdo dado que los dos sabían que ningún hombre querría casarse con ella en cuanto supiera la verdad.

—He dicho nunca —su expresión se endureció—. El matrimonio se basa en proporcionar un entorno amoroso y seguro para los hijos. Por eso se casan los hombres.

—Por eso se casan las mujeres —la corrigió Darien—. Ustedes son las del sentido práctico. Un hombre se casa por otras razones. Tenemos muy mala prensa, pero la mayoría de los hombres, cuando se casan, piensan en el amor, no en unas caderas fecundas... —sus ojos se posaron, por propia voluntad, en la cintura de avispa de Serena y en sus caderas. Carraspeó. No era su carácter fecundo o no fecundo lo que le dificultaba desviar la mirada.

—Estás hablando de sexo. Un hombre no tiene por qué casarse para disfrutar del sexo, Darien. Pero no te estoy diciendo nada que no sepas, ¿verdad?

—Hay una diferencia entre el sexo y el amor, y hasta los hombres frívolos como yo sabemos reconocerlo.

Serena parpadeó al percibir la furia que impregnaban sus palabras. Cielos, lo había olvidado, ¡Darien había amado y perdido! No era de extrañar que hablara con tanto ardor sobre el tema.

—¿Por eso querías casarte, Darien?

Darien despachó con el ceño fruncido aquella pregunta un tanto triste.

—No estamos hablando de mí.

—Eso no es justo, teniendo en cuenta que estamos celebrando una jornada de puertas abiertas sobre mis más íntimos sentimientos —gruñó Serena.

—Estoy seguro de que algún día conocerás al hombre que te quiera por lo que eres, no por lo que le puedas procurar.

—Qué pensamiento más bonito.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

Serena cruzó los brazos y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—La verdad, no. Cuando se lo dije a Andrew, salió espantado en su cuatro por cuatro —no añadió que ese había sido el desenlace deseado.

—¿Se lo dijiste al veterinario? —por alguna razón, el hecho de que Serena hubiese revelado su secreto a otro hombre, sobre todo a ese, mientras que a él se lo ocultaba, lo encolerizó.

—Bueno, me pidió que me casara con él.

—¡Será caradura! —masculló Darien—. Bueno, eso demuestra lo despreciable que es.

Darien se estaba pasando de la raya, teniendo en cuenta que no había hablado con Andrew más que en dos ocasiones, según creía Serena.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Darien? —preguntó—. ¿Tienes por norma menospreciar a todos los hombres a los que yo aprecio? Pensaba que las irracionales éramos las mujeres.

—¿Irracional yo? —inquirió con perplejidad.

—Primero Andrew y ahora Alan. Y el pobre lo único que ha hecho ha sido ser simpático.

—El pobre es el típico hombre patético que, al primer síntoma de calvicie o barriga...

—No he visto ninguno de esos síntomas en Alan —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Se gasta una fortuna para cerciorarse de que no los veas.

—Dios mío, tienes una lengua viperina.

—La necesito para mi trabajo, encanto —reconoció sin escrúpulos—. Tu Alan ha pescado a la primera joven belleza casadera lo bastante tonta o enamorada, y en el caso de Mimet son ambas cosas, para convertirse en objeto de envidia universal. Sus colegas le darán una palmadita en la espalda y lo llamarán «machote». Es lo típico.

—Eso no es más que una generalización —replicó Serena con sorna. Darien cambió de táctica.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien que haya una diferencia de edad tan acusada?

—Podría ser un problema —reconoció Serena—, pero cuando dos personas están enamoradas, eso no debería importar.

—Siempre supe que eras una romántica empedernida —la burla centelleaba con fiereza en los ojos azules de Darien—. Ya veo que esa idea de que el amor lo puede todo es aplicable a todo el mundo menos a una persona.

La confusión asomó al rostro de Serena.

—¿A quién?

—A ti.

El color que había vuelto a enrojecer las mejillas de Serena desapareció con rapidez.

—Eso es diferente.

—No sé por qué, pero imaginaba que dirías eso —repuso Darien con sarcasmo.

—¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si nunca he estado enamorada?

Darien se quedó boquiabierto ante aquella réplica enojada.

—¿Nunca?

Si Darien supiera qué otras cosas no había hecho nunca, se quedaría atónito, pensó Serena.

—No me apetece comentar mi vida amorosa contigo. Por cierto, ¿quién te ha pedido tu opinión sobre todo este asunto? —Con el rostro contraído por el desdén, echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y los cálidos y exuberantes mechones de pelo le acariciaron el rostro—. ¿Y quién te ha pedido que te quedaras?

—Quizá tu caluroso recibimiento me resulte un poco menos gélido que el que me darán en casa.

La mueca irónica de Darien enojó enormemente a Serena. No le habría costado demasiado, pensó él, fingir que el placer de su compañía había sido el motivo, pero ¿por qué ser amable cuando se podía ser sarcástico? ¿No era ese su lema?

—No sé por qué te empeñas en enfrentarte con tu abuelo. No es más que un anciano...

Darien torció los labios.

—Le diré lo que has dicho. Se tomará tan bien la noticia de su decrepitud como saber que su muerte saldrá en las noticias de las seis. Pensé que no te vendría mal tener a un amigo —se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que se ve, estaba equivocado. Será mejor que me vaya —y se inclinó para recoger la chaqueta que había arrojado sobre el respaldo de una silla la noche anterior.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

¿TE VAS? —la perspectiva la llenó de desconsuelo. « ¿Por qué me da pánico? Ya estoy acostumbrada a estar sola».

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—Sí... No—Darien frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

—¿Tienes un ofrecimiento mejor? —Darien formuló la pregunta con ironía pero, al ver la expresión del rostro de Serena, se quedó inmóvil.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. « ¿Lo tengo? ¿Por qué no?», la retó una temeraria voz interior. «Es lo que quieres, ¿no? No has dejado de pensar en ello».

—¿Serena? —la apremió Darien con ronca impaciencia.

—No quiero estar sola. Me quedaré de brazos cruzados, pensando... —tragó saliva—. Deseo lo mejor para Sammy, pero no quiero perderlo —reprimió un sollozo y se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que soy muy egoísta? —fijó sus enormes ojos celestes en el rostro de Darien.

Darien tragó saliva.

—No más que el resto de los mortales. Me quedaré si tu quieres, Serena —accedió, y fue recompensado con una débil sonrisa—. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—¡No me mires así! —suplicó con voz ronca.

—No te entiendo...

—Los hombres tenemos hormonas, Serena, y yo no soy una excepción. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Y tanto que lo entendía. Alargó el brazo y le tocó la mejilla. Fue un gesto inocente y sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando Darien retrocedió con sobresalto.

—Yo también tengo hormonas —susurró Serena—. Y he estado pensando en lo que dijiste antes... —hasta que la confesión no brotó de sus labios, no comprendió hasta qué punto había estado pensando en ello.

—Digo muchas cosas —reflexionó Darien en tono sombrío—. Algunas son más interesantes que otras.

¿Era su manera de decir que no había hablado en serio? ¿Que estaba echándose un farol, convencido de que ella nunca lo obligaría a poner las cartas boca arriba? Solo una perfecta tonta sería incapaz de reconocer el potencial de humillación que encerraba aquella situación, y Serena no lo era, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos y no podía dar marcha atrás. Además, una fuerza que no reconocía la impulsaba a seguir.

—Quiero... —Serena tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Sus ojos brillaron, llenos de lágrimas, al esforzarse por no arrancar la mirada de Darien—. Quiero olvidar... Quiero sentir... —las palabras estaban tan cargadas de necesidad que, por un momento, no pudo creer que hubieran brotado de sus labios. Pero Darien no había dicho nada todavía, lo cual no era una buena señal—. ¡No me mires así, fuiste tú quien me metió la idea en la cabeza! —Gritó con rencor—. Tú dijiste que no haríamos daño a nadie, que no había nada malo en dar y recibir un poco de consuelo...

A Darien no le hacía falta recordar lo que había dicho, pero sabía que no podía llevarlo a cabo si albergaba un mínimo de decencia.

Fue el silencio persistente de Darien lo que hizo que Serena comprendiera la enormidad de sus palabras. No lo miró, era incapaz de mirarlo, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Por favor, olvida todo lo que he dicho, ha sido una tontería —si eso fuera cierto, no se sentiría tan humillada—. No creas que me he tomado en serio lo que has dicho antes.

—¡Serena! —Darien la rodeó con sus brazos, pero enseguida descubrió que inmovilizar a Serena el tiempo suficiente para que lo escuchara, o incluso lo mirara, no era tan fácil como parecía. Serena forcejeaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Darien no podía creer que una joven que parecía tan delicada pudiera ser tan fuerte. Tenía miedo de hacerle daño antes de que se agotara—. ¡Deja de dar coces! —hizo una mueca de dolor cuando ella le dio un segundo puntapié en la espinilla—. Te cansarás antes que yo —le prometió.

Serena dejó de resistirse con tanta brusquedad que a punto estuvo de escurrirse entre los brazos de Darien y caer al suelo, pero Darien consolidó el abrazo.

—Lamento que no creas que hablaba en serio —masculló—, porque lo dije muy en serio. Nada me gustaría más que llevarte a la cama, pero eres...

¿Acaso aquella patente mentira estaba destinada a consolarla?

—¿Qué soy, Darien? —Serena permaneció en pie con pasividad y le lanzó una mirada furibunda—. ¿Demasiado flaca, demasiado fea, demasiado fácil?

—Un hombre no se aprovecha de una mujer sensible que está sufriendo tanto como tú. Dime, en circunstancias normales, ¿querrías acostarte conmigo?

—¡Vamos, Darien, no me vengas con remilgos! Esta mañana estabas más que dispuesto a aprovecharte de mí —se burló Serena.

Un rubor apagado cubrió los pómulos bronceados de Darien.

—Hablaba sin pensar. ¡Te estaría utilizando!

«Si Darien no estuviera pensando, ya estaríamos en...». Serena enrojeció al pensar en dónde estarían si ella se hubiera salido con la suya.

—¡Igual quiero que me utilices!

—No lo dices en serio, Serena.

—¡No soporto que me digas lo que quiero decir!

—Me estaba comportando como un egoísta, y ahora mismo —anunció con brusquedad—, en este preciso instante, siento un impulso abrumador de ser extremadamente egoísta —la avidez de la mirada de Darien fue un bálsamo para la autoestima maltrecha de Serena. La humillación no era tan intolerable si el hombre al que se había insinuado la encontraba moderadamente atractiva.

—¿Ah, sí? —el ceño entre sus delicadas cejas se marcó por el recelo.

—Dame un respiro, Serena. Intento hacer lo que está bien y... —su impresionante tórax se elevó y descendió pesadamente—. Para tu información, es doloroso.

—¡Me alegro! —Serena lo decía de corazón, y se notó.

El regocijo se reflejó en las facciones severas pero hermosas del rostro de Darien.

—Me complace que mi agonía te resulte placentera. En serio, Serena...

—No he dejado de hablar en serio.

—No eres la clase de persona a la que le van las aventuras de una sola noche —anunció con firmeza. Darien imaginaba que, si Serena había tenido una sucesión de amantes, él se habría dado cuenta. Cómo no, debía haber habido alguno, pero había sido muy discreta. Pensar en aquellos individuos anónimos no suavizó su mal humor.

—¿Y tú sí? —replicó Serena.

—No, claro que no —negó con irritación—. A mí me gusta la monogamia.

—La monogamia en serie —añadió Serena.

—Como quieras llamarlo —accedió Darien con contrariedad—. Lo que intento explicarte es que yo puedo separar mis emociones del...

—¡Sexo! —terminó Serena con voz estridente—. Exacto, estamos hablando de sexo, no de un compromiso para toda la vida. ¿Crees que me echarás a perder para otros hombres? ¿Crees que acostarme contigo sería tan maravilloso que cometería la torpeza de enamorarme de ti? Dios mío, ya veo que te valoras muy alto últimamente.

La mirada de reproche de Darien silenció sus carcajadas burlonas y le hizo sentirse ruin y miserable. Lo que dijo a continuación intensificó ese sentimiento.

—Sé que la decisión de Mimet ha puesto tu vida patas arriba y ya no distingues el día de la noche...

—Ni el amigo del amante —asintió Serena con expresión pensativa.

Darien estaba siendo razonable, por supuesto, pero eso no impidió que a Serena le diera un vuelco el estómago cuando contempló sus labios. Era una locura, pero nunca había ansiado nada tanto en la vida como sentir los labios de Darien sobre los de ella, y aquellas manos fuertes sobre su piel ardiente. «Diablos, chica, es tu ardiente imaginación lo que debería preocuparte».

—Y Kaolinet ha producido en mí el mismo efecto.

—¿Kaolinet es la que...?

Darien apretó los dientes.

—Sí, esa es.

Serena sintió una punzada de celos.

—Lo siento, Darien —le puso la mano en el brazo. «Menuda amiga soy». El afecto de su voz intentaba compensar la vergonzosa reacción de celos. La indignación de Serena se acrecentó. ¡Esa mujer debía de ser una arpía! Solo porque Darien pareciera invulnerable, no tenía por qué jugar con sus emociones.

—Pensaba que me habías recetado una dosis de humildad —Darien bajó la vista del rostro sincero de Serena a la pequeña mano que lo agarraba de la manga.

—A veces, tengo la misma sensibilidad que un elefante.

El afecto y el regocijo marcó las arrugas en torno a los ojos de Darien.

—No veo síntomas de mastodonte en ti, Serena. En todo caso, de felino —sugirió, al evocar cómo se había enroscado a él la noche anterior, mientras la subía en brazos por las escaleras. No había duda de que tenía la agilidad y los ojos luminosos de una gata. La sonrisa desapareció de la mirada de Darien.

Serena creía que era una mala jugada del destino que un hombre tuviera unas pestañas largas y exuberantes como las que ella habría matado por conseguir. En aquellos momentos, se sorprendió preguntándose por qué nunca había reparado en lo expresivos que eran aquellos ojos bordeados de pestañas.

—Puedes contármelo, si quieres —dijo Serena con valentía. ¿No estaban para eso los amigos, para escuchar? Mala suerte que el tema le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Quién necesita sexo cuando se tiene una vieja amistad? —se preguntó Darien con aspereza. Tenía la piel tensa sobre los pronunciados planos e intrigantes ángulos de su rostro. Serena contempló con la garganta seca cómo se agitaba su respiración.

—Exacto. No volveremos a hablar de sexo —corroboró Serena con tristeza. Su sonrisa se disipó mientras los ojos entornados de Darien seguían fijos en su cara pálida.

—¿Tema tabú?

Serena asintió. No podía arrancar la mirada del pulso errático que latía junto a los labios de Darien. El silencio se prolongó casi hasta un punto intolerable.

—¿Serena..? —una fina capa de humedad cubría el rostro bronceado de Darien. Serena apenas oía la voz extrañamente tensa de Darien, tal era el estruendo de su propio corazón.

—¿Sí, Darien?

—Deja, no tiene importancia —cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la línea fuerte de su cuello. Después de un momento cargado de tensión volvió a mirarla, y sus ojos llameaban de temeridad—. ¡Sí! —gritó—. Maldita sea, claro que es importante. ¡Por lo que más quieras, mujer, bésame! —gimió con voz gruesa, y se abalanzó hacia ella.

Con una pequeña exclamación de alivio, Serena le echó los brazos al cuello al tiempo que él la levantaba del suelo. Podía sentir los temblores febriles que corrían por su sólido cuerpo.

—Serena... Serena... Serena... —acompañó los besos febriles que salpicó sobre su rostro con repeticiones roncas de su nombre—. Sé que esto es una locura, pero, que Dios me ayude —susurró junto a su oído—. Tengo que hacerlo o...

Serena no quería sus disculpas, solo sus besos.

—Yo también —le confesó, extática.

A un observador accidental, los sonidos inarticulados pero alentadores que Serena profería le habrían parecido gimoteos, pero Darien no tuvo ningún problema para interpretarlos. Sujetó con más fuerza la figura flexible de Serena y la apretó contra su cuerpo, que delataba más abiertamente que sus labios el deseo que lo dominaba.

La sorpresa al descubrir la impaciencia de Darien fue barrida por una oleada de ansia temeraria y sensual. Serena movió los labios con torpeza pero con infinito entusiasmo sobre los contornos duros y limpios del rostro cetrino de Darien, y se deleitó con el sabor ligeramente salado de su piel hasta que los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Los dientes de Darien atraparon la piel suave y tierna de los labios sonrosados de Serena antes de que, con un profundo gemido, hundiera la lengua en la tibieza húmeda y receptiva de su boca de mujer. El contacto produjo en Serena un estremecimiento de asombro tan rápido, que se extendió a los dedos de sus pies antes de que empezara a devolverle el beso con un ansia y una urgencia semejantes a las de Darien.

Sin despegar los labios de los de Serena, Darien despejó la mesa con un movimiento fluido del brazo y la sentó sobre la superficie.

—Seguiremos siendo amigos...

Serena rodeó las caderas esbeltas de Darien con las piernas y siguió uniendo los labios a la columna fuerte y tersa de su cuello mientras asentía con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto —elevó la cabeza y sorprendió la mirada ardiente y difusa de Darien. Aquella expresión sombría y peligrosa le produjo un escalofrío de expectación que se unió a los minúsculos regueros de sudor que resbalaban por su espalda.

Cuando Darien le rozó con la mano la punta afilada de uno de sus senos, profirió un grito de éxtasis y su cuerpo se arqueó.

—Calla —la tranquilizó Darien con voz gruesa mientras ella se mordía el labio—. Eres tan sensible... —se maravilló, con la mirada puesta en los pezones que sobresalían por debajo de la camiseta de algodón. Cuando Serena empezó a mover los labios, Darien bajó la cabeza para atrapar sus débiles palabras.

—Si fuéramos desconocidos, no podría querer que hicieras esto.

Serena deslizó la mano por el hueco dejado por dos botones abiertos de la camisa de Darien, y sintió cómo los músculos poderosos de su estómago se contraían al desplegar los dedos sobre su piel de satén. Darien sostuvo su mirada mientras tiraba del primer botón de su camisa. Varios botones salieron volando por la habitación cuando la prenda se abrió.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando paseó la mirada ardiente y turbia por el cuerpo musculoso de Darien. Su piel brillaba con una fina capa de sudor. No había ni un gramo de carne superflua que ocultara los músculos claramente definidos de su pecho, salpicado de vello oscuro, y de su vientre plano. Era realmente perfecto, pensó Serena con regocijo.

—Tienes razón, no necesitamos las cenas a la luz de las velas ni los silencios incómodos. No necesitamos perder el tiempo con todos esos tediosos preliminares —¡si Serena no estaba de acuerdo, se había metido en un buen lío!—. Ya sabemos todo lo que necesitamos saber el uno del otro —jadeó. Sacó la camiseta negra de Serena de debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros y deslizó las manos por debajo del fino algodón. Tenía la piel increíblemente suave.

Serena entreabrió los ojos para revelar una mirada sensual.

—No todo, pero, con suerte, lo sabremos dentro de muy poco —la risita perversa de Serena lo deleitó antes de que se perdiera dentro del calor de su beso. La mano fuerte y viril que acarició el rostro de Serena no era del todo firme.

—Es un desenlace natural —declaró Darien.

¿Acaso intentaba convencerse?, se preguntó Serena. No desperdició más de un segundo en aquel pensamiento porque estaba tan ansiosa como él por saltarse los preliminares y satisfacer el ansia primitiva que se había adueñado de ella. Elevó el trasero para dejar que Darien la despojara de los vaqueros. A decir verdad, en aquellos momentos, Serena habría asentido si Darien hubiese anunciado que era el verdadero rey de Inglaterra.

—Parece natural —le confió Serena con voz ronca cuando él dejó de besarla el tiempo justo para sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza.

Darien se sorprendió por la verdad que encerraba aquella afirmación, pero tenía demasiada prisa para darle una confirmación. No se molestó en desabrocharle el sujetador, simplemente, tiró hacia abajo la tela de encaje que escondía los senos de Serena de su mirada ávida.

Un sonido ansioso y gutural emergió del fondo de la garganta de Darien cuando los senos henchidos de Serena se liberaron de su confinamiento. El gemido salvaje puso de punta el vello de Serena, que abrió sus trémulos muslos para dar cabida a la rodilla que él colocó en el borde de la mesa. La fricción de su rodilla contra la zona hipersensible de su entrepierna le hizo jadear. Fue un sonido ronco, fragmentado.

O el leve sonido se había amplificado o los sentidos de Darien estaban atentos a ella, porque enseguida la miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, he sido un poco torpe —hizo un pequeño ajuste que suavizó la presión.

—No eres nada torpe —susurró Serena con apreciación—. Y no es un halago, sino un hecho —añadió con fervor.

—Entonces, retiro lo dicho —Darien bajó la mano y deslizó despacio los dedos por debajo del borde de encaje de las braguitas de Serena para tocar la piel ultrasensible de su entrepierna—. ¿Te he hecho daño aquí? —retiró la tela y acarició el calor dulce y húmedo. La delicada tortura transportó a Serena al límite del placer y más allá. Todos los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron al unísono y se derritió.

—Tan húmeda, tan ardiente... ¿Deseas hacer esto? ¿Me deseas a mí?

—Es la pregunta más absurda que me has hecho nunca —le dijo Serena con voz ronca. Darien reaccionó con una mirada tan primitiva de depredador que Serena profirió un grito de deseo.—Te...deseo, Darien, por favor —jadeó.

Darien no pareció tener problemas para descifrar aquella súplica inarticulada. Contempló durante un instante cómo el cuerpo pálido de Serena se retorcía sinuosamente bajo el de él. Después, con un pie todavía en el suelo y el cuerpo inclinado sobre el de ella, la empujó hacia atrás hasta que Serena quedó tumbada sobre la mesa, con el pelo en forma de abanico en torno a su delicado rostro sonrojado.

Darien paseó la mirada con avidez por los contornos esbeltos de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Las exiguas prendas de encaje que se estiraban por debajo de sus senos y en sus muslos hacían que pareciera más desnuda, más suya. Luchó con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para subyugar el deseo primitivo de poseerla, que mantenía en tensión todos los nervios y tendones de su cuerpo. La lentitud y la suavidad tenían su lugar, pero no era aquel. Al mismo tiempo, no quería echarlo todo a perder con las prisas.

Darien contempló con mirada ardiente y codiciosa el ascenso y descenso de aquellos senos deliciosamente redondos de pezones sonrosados. Tocó despacio el lado de un seno trémulo antes de que sus ávidos labios tomaran posesión del pezón henchido y sonrosado.

La cabeza morena de Darien sobre la piel pálida de su pecho era la imagen más erótica que Serena había visto jamás. Gritó cuando él le lamió un pezón y lo torturó con los labios.

Serena permaneció envuelta en una deliciosa nebulosa sensual hasta que los centros de placer de su cerebro se sobrecargaron. ¡No soportaba más aquella agonía! Se aferró con frenesí a la piel dorada de la espalda de Darien, y dejó marcas rojas con las uñas al bajar las manos a la carne firme de sus glúteos.

—¡Si no haces algo, moriré! —dijo con sinceridad.

—No serás la única —repuso Darien con voz grave.

Serena apenas se percató de que Darien se estaba quitando la ropa. De repente, Darien deslizó sus manos fuertes por debajo de los glúteos de Serena, y ella oyó el ruido del encaje al rasgarse un segundo antes de que él se acomodara entre sus piernas. Sintió el extremo duro de su erección contra el vientre. La cruda realidad de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la asaltó en ese momento, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que no estaba asustada.

Con las uñas grabando medias lunas en la delicada carne de sus palmas, Serena levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Quiero ver... —dijo, y le dirigió una mirada febril. Ansiosa por incrementar el contacto íntimo, movió y giró las caderas de forma incansable bajo las de Darien.

Darien cubrió las manos de Serena con las suyas y las inmovilizó a cada lado de su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres ver?

—A ti.

Fue increíble ver cómo la penetraba despacio, hasta que a todos los efectos, se hicieron uno. Y aún más increíble, por no hablar del placer indescriptible que le procuraba, fue que su menudo cuerpo pudiera acomodarlo. Serena estaba sollozando de asombro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Aunque no hubiera nada más, era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en toda su vida.

—¿Era esto lo que esperabas?

Serena movió la cabeza. Todavía no se habían inventado las palabras que pudieran describir con precisión una experiencia tan erótica. Además, temía abrir la boca porque estaba sucumbiendo a un deseo casi abrumador de decir que lo amaba.

—¿Y esto?

Darien empezó a moverse. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que aquello mejoraba. No estaba segura, pero creyó haber gritado algo al respecto justo antes de que las lentas embestidas de Darien se tornaran más vigorosas. Mucho más vigorosas.

Después, no hubo más pensamientos, solo el ritmo fiero y primitivo que la arrastró hasta la cima de un clímax desgarrador. Apenas unos segundos después, oyó gritar a Darien y sintió cómo se liberaba dentro de ella.

Una vez saciada, Serena podía comprender por qué los dos habían tenido tanta prisa por llegar al final del viaje.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

¿QUÉ HACES? —protestó Serena cuando Darien la levantó a ella, y todas las prendas que estaban a su alcance, en brazos.

Estaba a gusto... bueno, un poco más que a gusto, en realidad, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y sudoroso de Darien sobre el de ella, disfrutando de la extraordinaria intimidad de la calma que sucedía a la tormenta.

¡Y qué tormenta! Serena nunca había imaginado que se encontraría en una situación, o con un hombre, que le hiciera olvidar sus inhibiciones naturales y comportarse con total y maravilloso abandono.

El recuerdo de la acuciante necesidad de ser poseída todavía tenía una nota de irrealidad. Sin embargo, la tibieza de la satisfacción que sentía en su bajo vientre distaba de ser irreal. La certeza de que Darien había sido una víctima igual de indefensa de sus deseos no le hacía sentirse ni vencedora ni vencida. Más bien, tenía la difusa sensación de que debía sentirse avergonzada. «Quizá lo haga», se dijo, «cuando pueda pensar en lo ocurrido con objetividad».

—Llevarte a la cama.

No había connotación sexual en aquella respuesta prosaica, pero Serena sintió una oleada de calor. Por absurdo que pareciera, no podía negar que la voz grave de Darien bastaba para provocar un estremecimiento de deseo por todo su cuerpo.

—¿No es un poco tarde para eso? —Serena tragó saliva para suavizar la sequedad de su garganta mientras contemplaba cómo Darien cerraba la puerta con llave.

—¿Te apetece que entre cualquiera y te vea tumbada sobre la mesa de la cocina? —inquirió Darien. Serena sintió los primeros aleteos de la inquietud que amenazaba con echar a perder su languidez. Y no era de extrañar, pensó. Darien había logrado conjurar una imagen dolorosamente cruda.

—Es un comentario de muy mal gusto —protestó.

—Sí, pero preciso —declaró Darien antes de arrojarla sobre la cama.

Serena permaneció tumbada, hecha un ovillo de pálidos miembros desnudos, cuando la expresión intensa del rostro delgado de Darien le hizo reparar en cada centímetro de piel desnuda que estaba exhibiendo.

Por supuesto que Darien la miraba con intensidad: era una mujer y estaba desnuda. Si se presentaba la oportunidad, ¿acaso la mayoría de los hombres no miraría fijamente a una mujer desnuda? A cualquier mujer desnuda. La testosterona prevalecería siempre sobre los buenos modales.

—Deja de mirarme así —le dijo con un ceño reprobador.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Darien, sin desviar la mirada.

—Como si estuvieras babeando.

Una carcajada emergió de su garganta.

—Espero que no de forma visible.

—¿Tú haciendo algo antiestético? No lo creo —debía de ser la criatura más elegante que había visto nunca, decidió Serena. Más aún, su gracia era espontánea, una parte intrínseca de él—. Estoy segura de que estarías sensacional con huevo en la cara.

Aunque el comentario parecía más una crítica que un cumplido, Serena lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Pequeños detalles insignificantes la fascinaban, como el lunar de forma oval que Darien tenía justo encima del pezón derecho, y la forma en que... «Cielos, cualquiera diría que estás enamorada». Abrió los ojos con angustia. «No, no puede ser. Ahora no. Con Darien, no».

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido. Serena había palidecido de forma tan drástica que, por un momento, creyó que iba a desmayarse. Las mujeres no solían tener aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar después de que Darien les hiciera el amor.

—Estoy bien... muy bien —exclamó, y le salió un gallo cómico en la última palabra.

Aquella respuesta chillona no hizo sonreír a Darien, que apretó la mandíbula con resolución. Se negaba en redondo a creer que Serena estuviera lamentando lo ocurrido. ¡No se lo permitiría!

—Es normal que babee un poco, Serena, cuando estás exhibiendo tu hermoso cuerpo de esa manera —la fiera sonrisa burlona hizo que Serena, incapaz de seguir tolerando el escrutinio, se deslizara bajo las sábanas con las mejillas ardiendo—. No era una queja. Sin embargo —reconoció Darien con un suspiro de pesar—, así nos resultará más fácil hablar, y tenemos que hablar.

¿Más fácil para quién?, se preguntó Serena. Darien se había puesto los pantalones, aunque no se hubiera atado el cinturón, pero no llevaba camisa. Un torso lleno de pectorales perfectos impedía que una mujer se concentrara.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —no del comienzo de una relación profunda y sincera, por supuesto. Serena hizo caso omiso de la insatisfacción que empezaba a formarse en su pecho. Darien debía de temer que ella se pusiera sentimental y pegajosa—. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Darien, sé que no ha significado nada. Estoy segura de que ya tienes bastantes problemas y no necesitas ninguna otra complicación... Yo, desde luego, me siento así —en aquellos momentos, debía dedicar toda su energía al dilema sobre Sammy. Era el momento más inoportuno para satisfacer sus propios placeres egoístas—. Al menos, no tendremos que preocuparnos por un embarazo no deseado.

Bromear sobre aquel asunto era lo más difícil que Serena había hecho en la vida. ¿Y qué obtenía a cambio? Darien ni siquiera parecía aliviado.

—A decir verdad, no tengo interés en comentar lo vacío y sin sentido que te ha parecido nuestro abrazo.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —protestó Serena.

—Me identifico con ese sentimiento —replicó Darien en tono sombrío. La sometió a un escrutinio severo y se apresuró a sacar a colación el tema que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos—. ¿Desde cuándo no has estado con un hombre? —preguntó con engañosa naturalidad.

Nada podía haber parecido más espontáneo que la respuesta de Serena... quizá demasiado espontánea.

—Desde hace tiempo —Serena jugó con el fleco de su colcha de alegres colores antes de colocarla de forma artística sobre la sábana blanca.

—¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Quieres dejar la colcha en paz? —gritó Darien con brusquedad. Le arrancó la tela de los dedos y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Tal vez —concedió con desafío.

Darien contempló la expresión que asomó al rostro de Serena y maldijo. No parecía posible, pero en el fondo había sabido contra todo pronóstico que tenía razón. Peor aún, la parte políticamente incorrecta, la parte Neandhertal de su ser había sentido un placer primitivo al saber que había sido el primero.

—¡No hace falta que maldigas! —lo regañó Serena.

Darien lo consideraba muy necesario.

—¿Mucho tiempo quiere decir nunca?

—¿Y qué? —lo desafió Serena, y elevó su rostro enrojecido—. No hace falta que abras una investigación.

Darien apretó sus labios sensuales hasta reducirlos a una delgada línea.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas tirado por la borda con tanta frivolidad algo que tanto valoras!

Darien, precisamente Darien, ¿iba a darle lecciones de moral?

—¡No ha sido frívolo! —gritó Serena, al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y tiraba de la sábana hacia la barbilla. El recelo de la mirada sagaz de Darien le hizo comprender lo fácilmente que se podían malinterpretar sus palabras. ¿O no?—. Quiero decir, que no ha sido del todo frívolo —se contradijo enseguida—. Solo diferente. Y no es como si hubiese estado esperando a que el hombre ideal apareciera en mi vida.

—No me digas.

—Para tu información —replicó Serena en tono desafiante—, hace unos años mantuve una relación bastante seria y estaba a punto de... tirarlo por la borda, como tú dices con tan buen gusto —le espetó—, cuando el médico me dijo que no podía... ya sabes. Así que se lo dije a Seiya. No es que fuéramos a casarnos ni nada parecido, pero pensé que tenía derecho a saberlo —una mirada distante empañó sus ojos al recordar lo ocurrido cinco años atrás.

—¿Y qué hizo Seiya? —preguntó Darien en un tono engañosamente lánguido.

—Dijo que lo sentía, pero que...

—¡El muy cretino te dejó! —masculló Darien con fiereza. Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Le daba miedo la enfermedad. No es que estuviera enferma, exactamente, pero...

—Ahora ya sé de dónde sacas todas esas ideas absurdas.

—¿Qué ideas absurdas?

—Siempre hablas como si fueses una minusválida... no una mujer completa.

Aquella acusación fue muy dolorosa.

—Solo intento ser realista. Lo siento si eso te incomoda.

—¡Realista! —respondió Darien con furia—. Más bien, autocompasiva, pero no esperes que te haga ninguna concesión por tu incapacidad. Miles de personas llevan una vida feliz y productiva con incapacidades reales. No puedes tener hijos...

—¿Y qué? —saltó Serena. ¿Cómo podía un hombre, sobre todo alguien tan egoísta e insensible como Darien, empezar a comprender?—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

—Lo que quiero decir es que la vida no es justa, pero es así. El que no puedas tener hijos es parte de lo que eres, como el color de tus ojos, pero no eres tú —la voz de Darien se había vuelto sorprendentemente tierna y Serena sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta—. La cuestión es que a mí, desde luego, me has parecido toda una mujer.

Un hombre que se había acostado con una mujer virgen y vulnerable debía sentirse como un canalla de primera clase, y Darien así se sentía, pero el sentimiento estaba desvaneciéndose con rapidez al mismo tiempo que su interés sexual se estimulaba. En realidad, «estimulaba» no acertaba a describir el ansia que empezaba a crear nudos tortuosos en su vientre. De repente, tuvo una vivida visión de un hombre sin rostro que retomaba lo que él había dejado, y los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron con fiero rechazo. No era propio de él dejar algo inacabado.

—Para mí, desde luego, no ha sido gran cosa. No me siento desflorada ni nada parecido —con una carcajada destinada a ilustrar que no albergaba neurosis de ningún tipo, Serena rechazó con firmeza la idea—. Para que lo sepas, me siento liberada... fortalecida incluso —le explicó, y alzó las manos con expresividad. El gesto se volvió contra ella en el momento en que la sábana resbaló a su cintura. No se sintió especialmente fortalecida cuando corrió a cubrirse de nuevo—. Debería haberlo hecho hace años —masculló con resuelto buen humor.

Darien la estaba observando con aquella expresión sombría, reflexiva y enigmática tan propia de él.

—No tenías más que pedirlo.

—¡Ja! —la carcajada de Serena fue genuina, aunque impregnada de amargura—. Menuda bola. Nunca te habías fijado en mí —lo cual debía de ser la única razón por la que su amistad hubiese sobrevivido a la pubertad—. ¿Lo ves? —se burló, y lo señaló con el dedo—. ¡No puedes negarlo!

Darien atrapó el dedo y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se lo llevó a los labios. Besó la yema con suavidad antes de metérselo lentamente en la boca. Lo lamió.

Todos los músculos del estómago de Serena, además de los tanto tiempo desatendidos, se contrajeron al unísono.

—Ya te he dicho que algunas cosas cambian.

El tono sensual de la voz de Darien, no. Ese era uno de los rasgos eternos de la vida.

—No tanto —graznó en un susurro rencoroso mientras retiraba el dedo con brusquedad. Sospechaba que Darien se estaba riendo de ella.

—Entonces —preguntó con una sagacidad imperdonable—, ¿por qué estás temblando?

—No digo que no seas atractivo... Sobre todo —añadió con ironía—, cuando te esfuerzas tanto por serlo.

—Te lo recordaré la próxima vez que hagamos el amor —repuso Darien en tono enigmático.

—¿No estarás sugiriendo que hagamos esto...?

—¿Con regularidad? —la cama de metal tembló cuando Darien se colocó cómodamente junto a ella—. No se me ocurre ninguna razón sensata que lo impida.

—Yo sí. A mí se me ocurren cientos de razones.

—He dicho una razón sensata. Los dos tenemos necesidades que ninguna otra persona está satisfaciendo en este momento.

—¡Como proposición, tiene todo el encanto de una encuesta demográfica! Prefiero morir antes que esperarte con los brazos abiertos siempre que te apetezca pasarte por aquí. ¡Es tan humillante! —Serena se estremeció con desagrado y no se percató de que se había puesto rígido de furia—. Creo que lo que necesitas es una querida como las de antes.

Darien se tumbó de costado de repente y le arrancó la sábana de las manos. Con la misma firmeza, le agarró el muslo y tiró de ella hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Sus ojos oscuros llameaban con fiera determinación mientras recorría el cuerpo trémulo de Serena con la mirada.

—Lo que necesito eres tú.

El calor inundó el vientre de Serena. Unos minúsculos puntos rojos bailaron ante sus ojos.

—Y tú me necesitas a mí —anunció Darien con la misma autoridad—. Sé que no lo hemos buscado, pero ha pasado —Darien sintió el estremecimiento que la recorría mientras tomaba uno de sus senos en la mano—. Yo, desde luego, no buscaba olvidar mis problemas con una especie de frenesí sexual —admitió con voz ronca.

¡Frenesí! ¿De verdad había dicho esa palabra? Nunca se había considerado la clase de mujer capaz de inspirar frenesí en nadie. Era gratificante comprobar que no había sido la única que se había sentido así. Se retorció y pronunció su nombre con suavidad cuando él le acarició el pezón tenso y rígido.

Las siguientes palabras de Darien sugerían que él también estaba perplejo por lo ocurrido.

—Y tampoco esperaba sentir esta clase de atracción por alguien tan deprisa y, mucho menos, por ti.

Serena se sentía como si tuviera hiel en la boca. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por mantenerse pasiva y dejar que Darien la acariciara como quisiera. En el fondo, la idea de dejar que Darien la acariciara a placer era una perspectiva vertiginosa y excitante. Le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empujó, pero fue en vano.

—Esa es la ventaja que yo tengo sobre ti, Darien. Siempre he sabido que eras superficial, pero veo que a ti la revelación te ha dejado conmocionado.

—Podrías pasarlo muy bien explorando mis superficies —le prometió con un brillo perverso en la mirada.

Serena profirió un gemido de preocupación y desistió de su intento por apartarlo.

—¿No crees que esto se está poniendo un poco... serio para ser una aventura inofensiva?

—Se puso serio en cuanto empezaste a rasgarme la ropa.

—¡Fuiste tú el que rasgaba!

—Por cierto —Darien alargó el brazo y le desabrochó el sostén arrugado que había dejado de sostener hacía algún tiempo. Sostuvo en alto la franja de encaje negro antes de tirarla al suelo.

—Es evidente que estás despechado —sugirió Serena, que trataba de ver la parte cómica de todo aquello. El hecho de que sus palabras sonaran como un jadeo se debía a que Darien le estaba acariciando la piel suave de los glúteos. Sus palabras habrían tenido más impacto si no hubiera respondido con tanto entusiasmo al beso largo y lánguido que Darien le dio en los labios.

—Es mucho menos peligroso que me despeche contigo que con una extraña que pueda creer...

—Que significa algo —concluyó Serena en tono inexpresivo, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios recién besados. No podía borrar el sabor de Darien de su boca.

—Por supuesto que significa algo —Darien dibujó arabescos con los dedos en la parte inferior de la espalda de Serena. El deseo, agudo y dulce, se apoderó de ella—. Significa que yo te deseo y que tú me deseas a mí.

—¿No estás dando demasiadas cosas por hecho? —con los ojos entrecerrados contempló con impotencia cómo Darien estudiaba sus senos henchidos y estos reaccionaban visiblemente al escrutinio. ¡No era de extrañar que se mostrara prepotente!

—¿Tú crees?

No era el momento más adecuado para descubrir que no podía mirarlo a la cara y mentir.

—Haces que todo parezca tan sencillo...

Incluso mientras protestaba, Serena tenía la sensación de que los dos sabían que era inútil. Había cosas inevitables en la vida, y ella había descubierto, bastante avanzada la suya, que cuando Darien decía que la deseaba, era absurdo resistirse. ¿Podría ser un defecto genético?, se preguntó.

—De eso nada. Hasta hora, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido discutir.

—Nosotros siempre discutimos.

—Y, normalmente, a mí me importa un comino.

Serena contempló la expresión pensativa que empañaba su mirada. Ahogó un grito de enojo y se mordió la lengua.

—Escúchame, Darien —empezó a decir, y tomó una almohada que estaba por encima de su cabeza y la colocó entre ambos. Sus senos protestaron pero, aunque constituía una defensa endeble, era mejor que nada—. Valoro nuestra amistad, pero nunca la recuperaremos...

—¿Si somos amantes? ¿No eres un poco perversa? Lo mismo dices que lo único que hacemos es discutir como afirmas que merece la pena que conservemos nuestra amistad a cualquier precio... ¡incluida mi cordura!

La sorpresa le hizo olvidar lo peligroso que era mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Solo hicieron falta dos segundos de exposición a aquella mirada intensa y llameante para que Serena quedase paralizada de deseo.

—Deberías ir a ver a tu abuelo —le costaba articular las palabras—. Y yo...

—Te quedarás aquí sola, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Creo que mi idea es mejor. Sabes cómo herir los sentimientos de un hombre, Serena. Aquí estoy yo, ofreciéndote mi cuerpo y mi vasta experiencia...

Quizá pareciera una broma, pero Darien hablaba muy en serio. Sabía que Serena había disfrutado de su primera y frenética unión; sus reacciones habían sido más elocuentes que cualquier palabra de elogio. Darien se sorprendía deseando enseñar... ¡No, deseando, no! Queriendo enseñarle las sutilezas, lo gratificante que podía ser la contención. Se contendría tanto que ella le suplicaría que la poseyera, decidió, y sonrió con sombría determinación. Él también suplicaría un poco, solo para demostrarle que no tenía nada de malo pedir.

—¡Serás presumido! —Serena prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—No ha sido un alarde sin sentido —Darien tomó la almohada que Serena acababa de arrojarle a la cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que tienes experiencia, pero ahórrate los detalles.

—Comparado contigo, Serena un gatito recién nacido tiene más experiencia, pero eso está a punto de cambiar —tomó la barbilla de Serena entre el dedo pulgar e índice y se negó a consentir que desviara la vista.

—No sé si quiero cambiar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Fingir que no hemos hecho el amor? ¿Que no te ha gustado? ¿Que no deseas repetir la experiencia tanto como yo? —movió la cabeza con reprobación de lado a lado—. Demasiada farsa para una sola mujer. Cambia tu costumbre de toda una vida, Serena. Vive el momento...

—Esa es una filosofía muy peligrosa —aunque no añadió que atractiva y tentadora.

—Eres una mujer cálida y sensual, Serena.

Serena sabía que no era cierto, pero Darien insuflaba autoridad a sus palabras. El hecho de que su mano estuviera acariciándole el pecho de nuevo acrecentaba el engaño. Serena se sentía como si todas sus dudas se estuvieran disolviendo.

—¿Tan obvio ha sido, Darien? —susurró, incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad. Darien le rozó el pezón con el pulgar y ella gimió.

—Era obvio que estabas hecha para hacer esto conmigo —respondió con voz ronca—. Solo Dios sabe por qué no me di cuenta antes.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Esto —Darien tomó su mano, la apretó contra él, y Serena comprendió enseguida.

—Te sientes...

—Demasiado vestido.

—Eso también —accedió ella con voz ronca.

—Podrías hacer algo para remediarlo. ¿Te apetecería? —preguntó Darien, y retiró los gruesos mechones de pelo de su mejilla.

—Me apetece tanto que no puedo respirar —confesó Serena, con precipitación y voz entrecortada. La respuesta de Darien fue música para sus oídos.

—Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras —inspiró profundamente su aroma de mujer y empezó a salpicar besos por su rostro y cuello. Hundió los dedos en su melena y le ladeó la cabeza hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro de piel que sus labios no hubieran besado.

Lo único que Serena quería hacer era amar a aquella persona que había conocido durante casi toda su vida pero que nunca había visto de verdad hasta aquel día. ¿Habría cambiado ella? ¿Habría cambiado él? No importaba. Lo que importaba era que nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda su vida. «Claro que no me sirve de mucho», pensó con tristeza, «cuando amarlo es lo único que no puedo hacer».

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

Darien dejó de jugar a que besaba y la besó como era debido.

—Yo sé cómo, te enseñaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme lo que te gusta.

—No puedo —susurró Serena.

—Nunca te ha dado miedo decirme lo que piensas —Darien acarició un pezón tenso rítmicamente con el pulgar. Serena profirió un gemido agónico.

—Eso es diferente.

—Hermoso y diferente, como tú.

Y lo fue.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

DARIEN ESTABA sentado a la larga mesa en uno de sus extremos, frente a su abuelo. No era una colocación muy íntima: podrían haber acomodado al menos a veinte personas a lo largo de la reluciente superficie de caoba. Tiempo atrás, Darien recordaba haber visto ese mismo número de invitados, y el ambiente había sido festivo en esas ocasiones. Aquella noche, no lo era.

Jugó con la copa de cristal vacía que tenía junto al plato.

—¿Comes aquí cuando estás solo?

—A algunos nos gusta mantener las buenas costumbres —Alexander Chiba contempló con apenas velada desaprobación el atuendo informal de su nieto. Hacía tiempo que Darien era inmune a la desaprobación de su abuelo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que coma con una bandeja delante de la televisión?

Darien hizo una mueca. ¡Qué escándalo sería! Había observado cómo la tez del anciano oscurecía durante la comida desde que aceptara el vino que su nieto había rechazado... ¿Estaría bebiendo por los dos? Darien se preguntó cómo tendría la presión sanguínea últimamente. No se lo preguntó, sabía que su preocupación no sería bien recibida. Lo irónico era que, en realidad, se preocupaba por su abuelo.

—Sí, la temible tele, ha extinguido el arte de la conversación, ¿verdad? —repuso Darien con marcado sarcasmo. Habían compartido una comida de cuatro platos y no habían intercambiado más de media docena de palabras antes de que les sirvieran el café.

«Habría sido mejor que me quedara con Serena», pensó, y no por primera vez. En realidad, lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiese echado, alegando que quería enfrentarse con Mimet sin distracciones.

—¿Has tenido noticias de papá?

Su padre llevaba viviendo un lujoso exilio con su esposa en el sur de Francia desde que lo sorprendieran robando. En realidad, la malversación de fondos fue sofisticada… Mamoru Chiba podía ser codicioso e impaciente, pero también astuto. Claro que no tanto como su padre, al parecer.

Al descubrir el robo, Alexander utilizó su propio dinero para solventarlo y se encargó de suavizar los daños. Cómo no, corrieron rumores, pero el honor de la familia salió indemne del incidente, y eso era lo único que importaba, reflexionó Darien con cinismo. A continuación, Alexander le notificó a su hijo que ya no era bien recibido en el país, y Mamoru sabía que Alexander tenía poder suficiente para convertir su vida en un infierno si no obedecía aquel edicto.

Darien no lamentaba la marcha de su padre, pero sintió una punzada de pesar a medida que la tez rubicunda de Alexander se intensificaba. Contra toda lógica, sentía afecto por el anciano déspota e intolerante que nunca había sentido por su propio padre ni, para el caso, por su hermano. La madre de Darien se alegró y emocionó mucho al verlo cuando él la buscó al cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero Natalie no podía dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Darien no le guardaba rencor. Sabía que ella tenía una nueva familia y se alegraba sinceramente de que hubiese conocido a alguien que le hiciera feliz. No, Alexander y él tendrían que tolerarse mutuamente.

—He recibido noticias de tu padre. Le preocupa que pueda haberlo desheredado —Alexander elevó sus pesados párpados y le brindó una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Y lo has desheredado? —preguntó Darien con naturalidad.

—Te gustaría, ¿verdad? —lo acusó Alexander.

—Si crees que me importa lo más mínimo tu dinero y esta mansión, no podrías estar más equivocado —le dijo Darien con frialdad.

El rostro de Alexander delató la frustración que sentía al saber que su nieto decía la verdad.

El pitido estridente del móvil de Darien irrumpió en sus pensamientos, que ya habían derivado de nuevo a El Nogal. Bajo la mirada severa de su abuelo, extrajo el teléfono del bolsillo.

—Serena.

Podía verla con tal nitidez que era como si estuviera delante de él. Le temblaron las aletas de la nariz, ya que casi podía oler la suave fragancia de su cuerpo. Teniendo en cuenta que su imaginación había olvidado suministrar la ropa, era una suerte para el bienestar de su abuelo que la imagen solo fuera fruto de su fértil y erótica imaginación.

Darien se asombró del inmenso placer que le produjo oír su voz. Se asombró aún más de la reacción lujuriosa de su cuerpo. El placer se disipó con celeridad al detectar la angustia en la voz de Serena.

—¿Mi grupo sanguíneo? —Darien frunció las cejas con perplejidad mientras le proporcionaba el dato que ella pedía—. Sí, tan raro como los dientes de gallina, al menos, eso me han dicho —su expresión se ensombreció al escuchar la explicación balbuciente de Serena—. En el hospital. Allí estaré —consultó la hora en su reloj metálico de pulsera—. Dentro de veinte... No, de quince minutos.

Colgó y se puso en pie.

—¿Sabías...? —luchando por contener la furia, se cernió sobre el anciano con aire amenazador.

—¿El qué? —Alexander no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran como si tuviera algo contagioso. No le agradaba.

Por una vez, a Darien no le resultó divertida la actitud sarcástica del anciano. De repente, ya no le hacía gracia ser el objeto de la reprobación de su abuelo.

—¿Sabías que tu adorado Armando había tenido un hijo bastardo con una de las jóvenes de la aldea? —una de las pocas cosas que había tenido en común con su difunto hermano era su insólito grupo sanguíneo. Al parecer, Armando había transmitido ese mismo grupo sanguíneo a su hijo Sammy, que estaba esperando a ser intervenido en el hospital de la ciudad más cercana. Serena debía de estar fuera de sí... Y Darien quería estar con ella, no le apetecía perder tiempo con el viejo.

Alexander Chiba se puso en pie con ímpetu, olvidándose de la artritis de su rodilla. Lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Claro —contestó Darien en tono burlón, mientras se ponía la chaqueta—. No hay que hablar mal de los muertos y él valía diez veces más que yo, pero no digas que no sabías que el santo de Armando engañaba a la pobre Annabel siempre que podía —rió con aspereza cuando el rubor bañó las mejillas ya enrojecidas de su abuelo—. Por supuesto que lo sabías, pero la engañaba con una discreción tan exquisita y con tan buen gusto que hacías la vista gorda.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, chico? —gritó Alexander a la espalda rígida del único nieto que le quedaba—. ¿Crees que habría dado la espalda a un hijo de Armando si hubiese sabido que existía?

La voz trémula del viejo detuvo a Darien. Se dio la vuelta.

—Cualquier heredero sería preferible a mí, ¿no es cierto? —contempló el rostro del anciano—. Eso pensaba.

—¡Darien!

—¡Cierra la boca! Si no llego pronto al hospital, te quedarás sin heredero —le espetó con furia, sin apenas volver la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que alguien le ordenaba a Alexander Chiba que se callara. Tardó varios momentos en recuperarse de la conmoción, pero ¡y tanto que se recuperó!

—No puede levantarse todavía, señor Chiba —protestó débilmente una enfermera cuando Darien se incorporó en la estrecha cama.

—No, no puede —confirmó la otra figura uniformada, más madura y autoritaria, que había acompañado a Serena a la sala de reconocimiento—. No me apetece pasarme la noche rellenando formularios de accidente por triplicado después de que caiga de bruces al suelo —después de una breve pausa, Darien, que había sentido un vertiginoso mareo al incorporarse, accedió con una sonrisa de pesar—. Muy bien, le traeré un té con galletas y ya verá cómo enseguida se siente bien —dijo la enfermera en tono enérgico, y se alejó con la más joven.

Los dos se miraron. Serena sabía que debía hacer algo, decir algo. No se podía hacer una revelación como la que ella le había hecho a Darien por teléfono sin dar ninguna explicación.

—Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí —dijo Darien con ironía mientras Serena avanzaba torpemente hacia él—. ¿Albergas algún otro secreto en ese pecho encantador? —alzó la mirada del trémulo contorno y vio cómo ella se ruborizaba.

—Siento haberte soltado la bomba de esa manera, pero era urgente.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

Darien hablaba como si le preocupara... « ¿En qué estoy pensando? Si no le preocupara, no estaría aquí», se regañó.

—Está en el quirófano —explicó con voz ronca—. Es posible que tengan que extirparle el bazo... —se mordió el labio inferior y prosiguió—. Pero se pondrá bien, gracias a ti.

—¿Y los demás?

—Mimet se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero no es más que una contusión. Podrá volver a casa mañana por la mañana. El conductor del camión está todavía bajo los efectos del shock, lo cual no es sorprendente. Debe de ser una pesadilla ver que te fallan los frenos.

—Siéntate —Darien se puso de costado, levantó la cabeza y dio una palmada al borde de la estrecha cama en la que yacía—. Pareces exhausta.

Quizá fuera el trauma de la última hora, pero la ternura de la voz de Darien le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Te han sacado mucho? —contempló con recelo la tirita del brazo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

De hecho, se alegraba de poder sentarse. La cabeza no había dejado de darle vueltas desde que Alan, desolado, la había telefoneado para contarle lo ocurrido. Mientras había tenido algo que hacer, como era llamar a Darien para que donara sangre, había podido mantenerse a flote. En aquellos momentos, solo cabía esperar, y estaba tan tensa que una palabra afilada bastaría para romperla en dos.

—Me han dejado seco. ¿Estoy pálido e interesante?

En realidad, estaba tan atractivo que el corazón había estado a punto de salírsele del pecho al verlo tendido en la cama.

—Más bien amarillento y enfermizo —Serena se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Igual que yo. Menos mal que me acordé de que tenías ese grupo sanguíneo tan raro.

—Insólito suena mejor.

—Congelaron un poco de tu sangre por si acaso la necesitaban cuando te operaron de la rodilla hace unos años, ¿verdad?

—Siempre guardan algo en la nevera para mí —confirmó Darien.

—Cuando me dijeron cuál era el grupo de Sammy, enseguida comprendí que debía de ser el mismo...

—Teniendo en cuenta el parentesco —intervino Darien en voz baja.

—Sabía que te enfadarías conmigo —contempló su rostro con preocupación y descubrió que él estaba observando el de ella con la misma diligencia.

—¿Por no hablar, dicho sea de paso, de que soy el tío de Sammy? —lo cierto era que Darien había estado pensando en exigirle una explicación, pero al ver el pequeño rostro pálido y angustiado de Serena su rencor se había esfumado, dejando a su paso un deseo abrumador de abrazarla y borrar las arrugas de preocupación de su frente—. No sé qué me pasa, encanto, pero no estoy enfadado contigo —reconoció con brusquedad—. Sé que estoy furioso con Armando, y tiene suerte de estar muerto —reflexionó, con mirada cargada de desprecio al pensar en su difunto hermano—. Siempre fue un mujeriego, pero no pensé que caería tan bajo... Mea culpa —añadió con ironía mientras Serena apoyaba su frente en la de él.

Con un suspiro, Serena se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó junto a él sobre la cama. Era un alivio que no hubiese puesto en duda su revelación. Darien podía haberse enfurecido, con razón, si hubiese creído que estaba difamando a un hombre muerto que no podía defenderse. Pero Darien sabía mejor que nadie que Armando no había sido un tipo agradable. De hecho, lo despreciaba tanto como ella.

El perfume de Serena era mucho más placentero que el olor de antiséptico del hospital. Darien inspiró hondo. No sabía si a ella le consolaría que le acariciara el pelo, pero a él le agradaba hacerlo.

—Debe de haber una norma que prohíba que estemos así.

—Teniendo en cuenta las listas de espera de la Seguridad Social, compartir cama podría ser la solución del mañana.

Serena sonrió débilmente y frotó con la mejilla la mano que Darien había levantado para acariciarle el pelo.

—Me quedaré aquí tumbada un momento. No puedo hacer nada hasta que no me digan si...

—Por supuesto que te lo dirán —la tranquilizó Darien.

—No debería haberlo perdido de vista —dijo Serena con la voz amortiguada por el hombro de Darien.

Darien le puso la mano en la nuca e inspiró hondo. ¿Cómo se podía consolar a una persona que parecía inconsolable?

—Supongo que todos los padres piensan lo mismo cuando le pasa algo a su hijo... Y no empieces con eso de que solo eres un familiar —le advirtió con ternura—. A todo esto, ¿se puede saber qué vio Mimet en Armando? Qué pregunta más tonta. Lo mismo que las demás, supongo.

—Ella era muy joven, y no puedes negar que Armando era muy, muy atractivo.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Tú también?

Serena siempre había despreciado al hijo mayor de los Chiba por intentar humillar a su hermano pequeño siempre que se presentaba la ocasión, incluso cuando Darien era bastante reservado. Debía de enfurecer a Armando que Darien supiera sobreponerse a sus maliciosas burlas, aunque también lo volvía más perverso. Algunas personas veían el encanto de Armando cuando lo conocían; Serena solo había visto aquella vena de perversidad.

—Me parecía un hombre despreciable —respondió con indignación, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza—. Pero tú también tienes parte de culpa en todo esto.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, Mimet solo se fijó en Armando cuando vio que tú no colaborabas. Y no me digas que no sabías que se había encaprichado contigo.

—Lo sabía —reconoció Darien, y se incomodó al recordar algunos de los intentos de Mimet por llamar su atención—. Y antes preferiría... Bueno, me limitaré a decir que no es mi tipo.

Serena no podía dejar pasar aquella afirmación sin comentarla.

—A mí me parece que era exactamente tu tipo: alta, rubia y de piernas largas —de repente, lamentaba terriblemente carecer de varios de esos atributos.

—Cualquiera diría que has hecho un análisis profundo del tema —dijo Darien, que tomó la barbilla de Serena entre los dedos para girar su cabeza hacia él.

Serena no quería profundizar en aquel asunto, así que apartó la cabeza.

—La verdad es que estoy casi convencida de que Mimet imaginaba que Armando dejaría a Annabel y se casaría con ella —le explicó en tono lúgubre.

—Al menos, su muerte le ahorró una desagradable sorpresa —dijo Darien con voz rasposa. Frunció el ceño con perplejidad—. Conociendo la pasión que siente Mimet por el materialismo, me sorprende que no haya exprimido a mi abuelo hasta el último penique.

—Mimet no es tan avariciosa —protestó Serena.

—Si tú lo dices...

—En realidad —confesó Serena con incomodidad—, cree que lo está exprimiendo. Bueno, no exactamente —se incorporó sobre el codo y se recogió un mechón detrás de las orejas—. Recibe una suma anual del capital que ella cree que tu abuelo le ha asignado.

—Y el viejo no le asignó nada.

—Mi abuela nunca tocó el dinero que mis padres dejaron para mis estudios, y a pesar de los impuestos, ahorré bastante dinero cuando trabajaba...

—No me extraña que estés tan escasa de medios. ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso, Serena?

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Déjenos, joven —ni Darien ni Serena habían reparado en las dos personas que habían entrado en la sala de examen. La joven enfermera, más abrumada aún por la generación anterior de Chiba que por la última, salió corriendo como un conejillo asustado. Alexander clavó su penetrante mirada en Serena—. Pensaba que usted era la madre...

—No, yo no... Mimet.

—Serena pensaba que Armando era un canalla —explicó Darien sucintamente, acudiendo en ayuda de Serena—. Será mejor que te des prisa, abuelo —esa pobre chica debe de haber ido por refuerzos —predijo a continuación, y señaló con la cabeza el lugar por donde había desaparecido la enfermera en prácticas. Serena se maravilló que estuviera tan sereno—. O puede que haya ido a traer el té que me prometieron. ¿Quieres que pida otra taza, abuelo?

—Ahórrate tu ingenio mordaz y no te levantes por mí —repuso Alexander en tono irónico mientras Serena, consciente de lo que debía parecer, tumbada sobre la cama con Darien, intentó levantarse. Un brazo fuerte y resuelto se lo impidió.

—No nos levantaremos —prometió Darien, que miraba a su abuelo con ojos fríos y sarcásticos.

—¿Y bien, chica?

—No es una chica, es una mujer... mi mujer —Darien lo dijo como si eso lo cambiara todo... y por supuesto que lo hacía, al menos para Serena... si lo hubiera dicho en serio.

Serena sabía que la réplica de Darien estaba pensada para irritar y provocar a su abuelo... nunca pasaba por alto una oportunidad. Aun así, sus palabras le produjeron el mismo impacto que el del camión contra el coche de Alan, y desterraron todas las dudas que había logrado retener: quería ser la chica de Darien, su mujer, su amor. Quería serlo de verdad porque lo amaba tanto como era posible para una mujer amar a un hombre. Tenía gracia que, a pesar de su inexperiencia en aquellos temas, supiera con todas las células de su cuerpo que lo que sentía era amor eterno... O, en aquel caso, un amor desesperado y no correspondido, se dijo con crueldad.

El abuelo de Darien paseó su mirada entornada por las dos figuras que se hallaban tendidas sobre la cama.

—No estoy ciego, chico —le espetó—. Y no me importa quién sea, exijo saber qué creía estar haciendo al negarme a mi bisnieto. No me molestaré en preguntarte que andas tramando con ella... —añadió con burla y desdén.

El desprecio del anciano endureció las facciones de Serena. De repente, no se sentía avergonzada, sino resuelta. Darien valía más que cien Chiba vivos o muertos, y aun así, todos insistían en tratarlo de una forma horrible. Tocó la mejilla de Darien. Resultaba diferente mirarlo y saber que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría.

—No importa —murmuró, y se preguntó si parecería tan distinta como se sentía.

—¿De verdad?

Serena asintió con firmeza. En aquella ocasión, Darien le permitió levantarse.

Serena se encaró con la figura que, aún en aquellos momentos, era temida y reverenciada en los círculos financieros.

—No se lo dije por varias razones. En primer lugar, Annabel me caía bien —la esposa de Armando era una mujer dulce que, sin duda, había creído que su esposo era perfecto. Antes incluso de su muerte, se había sentido desolada por su incapacidad de darle un heredero. Saber que Mimet se había quedado embarazada de Armando habría sido un golpe demasiado fuerte para la desconsolada viuda—. Siempre ha sido amable conmigo y no quería herir sus sentimientos. En segundo lugar —la voz le temblaba mientras contemplaba con desdén a Alexander Chiba—, vi cómo su familia hacía desgraciado a uno de sus miembros —su mirada se suavizó fugazmente al volver la cabeza hacia Darien—. No tenía razones para creer que lo harían mejor la segunda vez —anunció con sarcasmo.

Darien contempló, estupefacto, cómo su abuelo se arredraba y rehuía la mirada de aquellos ojos celestes críticos e imperdonables. Dudaba que Serena comprendiera lo insólito de aquella situación.

—Darien era... es responsabilidad de mi hijo —barbotó el anciano con incomodidad—. Yo no debía interferir en su manera de educar a Darien —la frase carecía de la convicción habitual de Alexander y, a juzgar por su expresión, el anciano era consciente de ello.

—No sé quién se merece más desprecio —anunció Serena—, si las personas que pegan a los niños o los que lo saben y no hacen nada para evitarlo —temió haber ido demasiado lejos cuando Alexander profirió una exclamación y se llevó la mano al pecho—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Siéntate, abuelo —le ordenó Darien con aspereza, y se levantó de la cama con un movimiento fluido para hacerse cargo de la situación—. ¿Quieres que llame al médico?

—No seas estúpido, lo único que necesito son mis pastillas —Alexander extrajo un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta con dedos trémulos—. Así está mejor —susurró momentos después.

Serena se sintió aliviada al ver que los labios de Edgar habían perdido el tono azulado.

—Tu padre es un mamarracho —declaró el anciano—. Cuando me enteré de lo que hacía, le dije que si volvía a ponerte la mano encima lo molería a palos.

—Y dicen que la violencia engendra violencia —comentó Darien. A pesar del sarcasmo, Serena advirtió que estaba pensativo.

—Entonces, ha criado sola al niño —los sagaces ojos del anciano se posaron momentáneamente en Darien—. No hay ningún marido ni compañero...

Serena lo negó con la cabeza antes de describir su soledad.

—Hasta ahora, solo somos Sammy y yo —confirmó con cautela. No estaba segura de a dónde quería ir a parar Alexander Chiba—. Por cierto... —Serena frunció el ceño distraídamente y dio una palmadita al buscapersonas con el que habían prometido llamarla en cuanto Sammy saliera del quirófano—. Debe de estar al salir... Quizá sea mejor que espere arriba —se volvió con el ceño fruncido a Darien.

Alexander Chiba contempló con incredulidad a la mujer esbelta que con tanta brusquedad le había dado la espalda.

—Iré contigo.

—Deberías descansar, y no puedes dejar solo a tu abuelo...

—No soy un inválido, no necesito que me cuiden —estalló Alexander—. Y, para tu información, tampoco soy tu abuelo.

Darien frunció el labio con sorna.

—¿No te estarás dejando llevar por vanas ilusiones? —preguntó, y se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en su nariz aquilina. Un rasgo casi idéntico adornaba el rostro ajado del anciano—. Esta clase de pruebas son difíciles de refutar.

—No intento refutar nada —el hombre se puso en pie con dificultad, pero no desvió la mirada del rostro burlón de Darien ni siquiera un instante—. Soy tu padre.

Serena comprendió por proceso de eliminación que la exclamación de sorpresa había emergido de sus propios labios. Ninguno de los dos hombres se había movido ni emitido ningún sonido. El rostro de Darien parecía esculpido en piedra, salvo que la piedra no tenía pulso y Serena podía ver la vena que latía como un pistón en su sien mientras miraba fijamente al anciano.

—Mi padre vive en el sur de Francia con su encantadora esposa.

—Mamoru no es tu padre.

Darien movió la cabeza.

—¿Se trata de un intento descabellado de...? —se interrumpió, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Alexander—. Estás diciendo la verdad, ¿no es así? —masculló—. ¡Hijo de perra! ¡Te acostaste con la mujer de tu propio hijo! Con mi madre... —cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como si su cerebro no pudiese asimilar la información—. Siempre supe que tenías algo que ver con su huida, pero nunca sospeché por qué.

Alexander retrocedió ante la ardiente animosidad que refulgía en los ojos del joven. Serena le puso la mano a Darien en el brazo con vacilación.

—Su corazón...

—¿Qué corazón? —masculló Darien, y desechó la preocupación de Serena con una carcajada áspera— ¿Lo sabe mi...? —se interrumpió antes de decir «padre». Una sonrisa sin humor curvó las comisuras de sus labios—. ¿Lo sabe?

—¿Mamoru?

—No estoy hablando del príncipe Carlos.

—Nadie lo sabe salvo tu madre y yo. Eso lo habría hundido.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que te preocupes por él?

—Tienes que comprender que hicimos lo que consideramos mejor.

—¿Mejor para quién? —estalló Darien—. Ahora entiendo por qué se marchó, pero ¿por qué diablos me dejó donde nadie me quería?

—Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo.

—No me hagas reír.

Alexander apretó los dientes y afrontó el desdén cáustico de su hijo.

—Tú eras... eres un Chiba, es tu derecho de nacimiento. Tu madre lo comprendía. Al final, se le hizo insostenible seguir con Mamoru.

—Yo no te necesitaba a ti, ni ningún derecho de nacimiento. Necesitaba a mi madre.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Serena. Quería abrazar a Darien, pero sabía que, de momento, debía mantenerse al margen.

—Ya te he dicho que hicimos lo que consideramos mejor en aquel momento. Si Mamoru lo hubiese averiguado, se habría armado un terrible escándalo. Tu madre lo sabía y quería protegerte.

—¡Escándalo! Ahora empiezo a comprender...

—No, no lo entiendes, chico... Tu madre y yo... nos enamoramos —balbució Alexander con incomodidad. Serena hizo una mueca al ver la expresión mordaz en el rostro implacable de Darien.

—En esta vida hay imposibles, y uno de ellos es hacer pasar lo que hiciste por algo noble y virtuoso.

—Solo ocurrió una vez. Tu madre se sentía sola y muy desgraciada.

—Y tú fuiste un hijo de perra. Lo olvidaba, ese soy yo, ¿verdad?

—No estoy orgulloso...

—De ser el padre de la oveja negra de la familia... sí, ya me he dado cuenta a lo largo de los años.

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que les hice a tu... a Mamoru, a tu madre y a ti. Me sentía culpable. Ahora veo que al intentar compensar a Mamoru y a Armando, les consentí demasiadas cosas. No quería darte a ti un trato preferente.

—Y lo lograste.

—Armando no era la clase de chico capaz de perdonar a su hermano pequeño que fuera mejor persona y más brillante que él en todos los sentidos. Si yo te hubiera mostrado algún favoritismo, solo habría agudizado su rencor. Seguramente, me excedí —reconoció Alexander con contrariedad—, pero tú siempre has sido tan obstinado... Moví muchos hilos para que no te echaran de ese condenado colegio, incluso me ofrecí a subvencionarles una nueva biblioteca. Lo único que tenías que hacer era decir que lo sentías... y no era mucho pedir teniendo en cuenta que fuiste responsable de dos dislocaciones, una fractura y varios dientes rotos.

—Yo tampoco salí indemne.

—Pero fuiste incapaz de disculparte. Nunca has necesitado a nadie —lo acusó Alexander con aspereza.

—No te necesito a ti —le dijo a su padre con fría deliberación.

Serena se sorprendió sintiendo lástima por el soberbio anciano. Contempló su rostro arrugado y, por primera vez, se hizo evidente que estaba viejo y cansado.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Darien.

—Podría morir sin que tú lo supieras... y no quería que recayera en tu madre esa responsabilidad. De repente, me pareció importante que lo supieras.

El busca vibró en el bolsillo de Serena. Desgarrada por el deseo conflictivo de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, puso una mano en el hombro de Darien y dijo su nombre. Darien contempló la pequeña mano y el rostro pálido de Serena con una expresión que indicaba que se había olvidado de que ella estaba allí.

—Tengo que irme.

—Te acompaño.

—Pero... —solo tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para reprimir la réplica.

—Mañana podremos trasladarlo a maternidad.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco —dijo Serena por enésima vez. Y era cierto. Sentía un patético agradecimiento hacia todas las personas cuya formación había salvado la vida de Sammy.

—Podrá quedarse con él en maternidad, pero no va a despertarse hasta que no reduzcamos el somnífero. Lo que debe hacer es ir a casa y dormir.

—No puedo... —empezó a decir.

—Me encargaré de que lo haga, doctor —la interrumpió Darien.

Serena lo miró con indignación mientras el médico respondía a una nueva llamada sobre otro paciente.

—Voy a quedarme.

—¿Para quedarte dormida mañana, y al día siguiente, cuando Sammy te necesite de verdad? —dicho de aquella manera, Serena tenía que reconocer que su vigilia nocturna no parecía una solución muy práctica—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro...

—Está bien, está bien —accedió Serena de mal humor, y lanzó una última mirada a la pequeña figura dormida—. Pero me llamarán si no...

—¿No te lo han dicho ya hasta la saciedad? —Darien suspiró—. Vamos, Serena, estás estorbando —le dijo sin miramientos.

—¡Muchas gracias! —en el fondo, sabía que lo que Darien decía era sensato, pero la irritaba que lo dijera de todas formas.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Serena asintió a regañadientes.

Serena metió la llave en la cerradura y descubrió que, con las prisas, había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Vas a pasar? —preguntó con vacilación, y se volvió hacia la figura alta que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—Esa era la idea, pero si tienes alguna objeción...

La luna bañaba el paisaje con su luz plateada, pero la senda de piedra estaba resguardada por un dosel de ramas entrelazadas y el rostro de Darien era una sombra un poco menos oscura que las demás.

—Después de lo que has hecho por Sammy, ¿crees que voy a darte con la puerta en las narices?

—Esperaba que tu bienvenida estuviera motivada por algo que no fuera gratitud.

A pesar del agotamiento que se había adueñado de todas las células de su cuerpo, la perspectiva de pasar la noche con Darien no dejaba de ser apetecible.

—La verdad —le dijo, y parpadeó al encender la luz eléctrica del estrecho pasillo— es que me agradaría sentirme en los brazos de otra persona —no le importaba parecer descarada, pero no quería estar sola.

—¿De cualquier persona?

Serena exhaló un suspiro de exasperación.

—No, no de cualquier persona, solo de ti. ¿Contento? —¡qué pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que no estaba contento!—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre...? —sugirió con suavidad.

—¡No! —la interrumpió Darien con fiereza—. No quiero hablar con ni sobre mi abuelo... perdón, padre —Serena hizo una mueca al percibir la amargura de su voz—. Entonces, debo de ser el hermanastro de Mamoru, ¿no? —profirió una carcajada amarga—. Para que luego hablen de las familias felices.

Serena sabía que Darien debía hablar, pero tenía la certeza de que no era el momento de señalárselo. Lo agarró de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio.

Serena se quedó dormida enseguida. No supo si Darien también durmió, aunque sospechaba que no. Cuando se despertó, horas después, todavía era de noche, y dedujo por la respiración tenue de Darien que él también estaba despierto. A través de las sombras, vio que estaba de espaldas a ella. Se había quedado dormida en sus brazos... no le agradaba no despertarse en el mismo lugar.

Cuando le puso la mano en la espalda, notó que Darien se estremecía, pero no se movió ni protestó cuando ella empezó a masajearle los hombros anchos y desnudos. Tenía los músculos contraídos bajo aquella piel sedosa. Cuando por fin logró suavizar la tensión, Serena estaba sin resuello por una mezcla de excitación y agotamiento.

—¿Mejor? —susurró, y se apretó contra la curva sólida de su espalda. El profundo suspiro de Darien fue la confirmación que había estado esperando. Pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y deslizó la mano por su férreo torso.

—¿Qué haces, Serena?

—Acariciarte —le dijo, mientras ampliaba el radio de sus roces—. ¿Te importa?

De repente, la idea de recibir un pago por sus servicios no le parecía a Darien tan tentadora. De hecho, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Quería que Serena lo acariciara porque lo necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

—No tienes que hacerlo porque te sientas obligada a compensarme.

Serena deseó poder ver su rostro.

—¿Es una forma educada de decirme que no te apetece?

—Solo quiero que lo hagas si...

La voz de Serena, alta y firme, ahogó la de él.

—Si no puedo pensar en otra cosa salvo en ti, en tus besos y en tus caricias... en que quiero sentirte moviéndote dentro de mí —una pequeña carcajada frenética brotó de sus labios—. ¿Crees que te deseo suficiente?

Serena oyó el gruñido que vibraba dentro del pecho de Darien cuando, veloz como el rayo, se dio la vuelta y la colocó sobre él.

—Por ahora, bastará —confirmó, mientras paseaba la mirada con avidez por su cara pálida—. Tendrá que bastar.

La besó como un hombre ávido de sus labios. Serena respondió con entregado entusiasmo y un profundo alivio. Durante unos momentos, había creído que no la deseaba. Darien estaba viviendo unos momentos dramáticos en su vida y necesitaba un escape para su frustración, y Serena estaba más que ansiosa de proporcionárselo.

Desechó el pensamiento triste de que la necesidad de Darien solo era transitoria.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

SERENA OYÓ que llegaba el taxi justo cuando Darien, con la camiseta empapada en sudor, entraba en la cocina. Casi sin resuello, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos sobre sus poderosos muslos. Tenía las piernas salpicadas de vello oscuro. Como su piel, estaba húmedo y brillante. Serena tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

—He salido a correr —explicó de forma innecesaria al tiempo que se enderezaba.

—Ya lo veo —Serena comprobó que había metido el móvil en el bolso antes de cerrarlo y echárselo al hombro con decisión.

Por dentro, estaba como un flan y en absoluto decidida. Obedeció el impulso de lanzar a Darien una mirada furtiva y lo lamentó en cuanto su corazón empezó a latir de forma angustiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado hasta entonces de lo magnífico que era?

—Me ayuda a pensar —añadió, y Serena asintió vagamente. Ella había renunciado a cualquier pensamiento coherente hacía escasos segundos—. Serena, en cuanto a lo de anoche...

—Ahora no, Darien, tengo que ir al hospital —para rehuir su mirada, abrió el bolso y fingió buscar algo importante. No quería oírle decir que lo de anoche había sido un error, al menos, todavía no, pero intentaba ser realista aunque no lo lograra.

¡Despertarse sola había sido una dosis sobrada de realismo para toda la mañana! Apretó los dientes al recordar la soledad que la había invadido al alargar el brazo hacia él, somnolienta, y encontrar la almohada vacía.

—El taxi espera.

—Puedo llevarte yo —dijo Darien, y se despojó de la camiseta sudada con un movimiento fluido y elegante.

Serena echó un vistazo al torso bronceado y musculado y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—No, no importa, ya he pedido un taxi —balbució antes de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Darien.

Sammy ya había sido trasladado a la iluminada y alegre sala de maternidad. Mimet, luciendo un interesante arco iris de colores en un lado de la cara debido a la contusión, estaba sentada a su lado. Alzó la vista cuando vio entrar a Serena y se puso en pie.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Serena, con la mirada puesta en la minúscula figura vulnerable que estaba en la cuna.

—Mejor de lo que esperaban.

Serena exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Nunca dicen nada por teléfono, ¿verdad? No te levantes por mí —le dijo a Mimet, sintiéndose incómoda. ¿Quién era ella para interponerse entre una madre y su hijo?

—No, ya me iba. Voy a tomar un café con Alan. ¿Serena?

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no soy tía Serena?

Mimet le brindó una sonrisa tímida.

—No nos llevamos tantos años, ¿no crees? —respondió, como si hubiera reparado en ello por primera vez—. ¿Podríamos hablar dentro de un rato? —preguntó, con atípica inseguridad.

—Claro —accedió Serena, que intentaba no parecer tan preocupada ante aquella perspectiva como se sentía.

Fue Alan quien se acercó poco después y le sugirió que se reuniera con Mimet en la cafetería mientras él velaba a Sammy. Serena no tenía una excusa legítima para no cooperar porque Sammy estaba dormitando otra vez, así que accedió con desgana. Alan le tocó el hombro mientras ella se ponía en pie.

—Sé que... —una expresión de impaciencia asomó a su rostro distinguido—. ¿A quién intento engañar? No puedo saber cómo debiste sentirte cuando Mimet dijo que quería recuperar a Sammy —le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro—. Pero me lo imagino —añadió con mirada compasiva—. Debo apoyar a Mimet en lo que decida. Sea lo que sea —le explicó en tono de disculpa—. A decir verdad, no creo que lo meditara en profundidad y, si te sirve de consuelo, creo que se está dando cuenta.

Serena lo miró y sonrió.

—La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Alan se encogió de hombros.

—En las alegrías y en las penas, como se suele decir.

Serena obedeció a un impulso y le dio un rápido beso.

—Creo que Mimet es muy afortunada —dijo con voz ronca. Se dio la vuelta y, apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando a punto estuvo de chocar con Darien—. ¿Qué haces?

Darien no contestó de inmediato, sino que se limitó a contemplarla con expresión furibunda, preso de intensas emociones.

—Te haría la misma pregunta —contestó al final—, si no hubiera sido tan obvio —lanzó una mirada de odio a Alan, y Serena casi pudo ver los puñales clavados en la espalda del actor.

«No pienso disculparme por un beso inocente en la mejilla», decidió Serena, y alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

—Voy a ver a Mimet —le explicó, y esperó con impaciencia a que Darien se hiciera a un lado. Este no se movió.

—Pensaba que iban a darle el alta esta mañana. ¿Ha tenido una recaída? —no parecía muy consternado por aquella posibilidad.

—No, he quedado con ella en la cafetería —por fin, Darien se apartó, pero por desgracia para ella, echó a andar a su lado—. A solas —añadió con énfasis. La experiencia le decía que no tenía mucho sentido andarse con sutilezas con Darien—. Así que vete.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

La pregunta hizo que Serena se detuviera en seco, y su indignación se esfumó.

—En realidad, no —reconoció con voz ronca. Ya había sido muy triste despertarse sola aquella mañana, la idea de que Darien se esfumara de su horizonte personal la horrorizaba. Quizá solo estuviera postergando lo inevitable, pero por el momento, no importaba.

—Si sientes la necesidad de besar a los hombres, estoy a tu disposición.

Una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad asomó a los labios de Serena al alzar el rostro hacia él.

—¿A eso llamas besar? —se burló.

—No, a esto —y procedió a demostrarle la diferencia. El poder de persuasión de Darien era notable.

—Sí... bueno... —comentó vagamente cuando la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas—. Eso ha sido... innecesario —anunció con severidad.

Los ojos azules de Darien adoptaron una mirada íntima y personal.

—¿Pero agradable?

—Muy agradable, en realidad, pero sigo sin querer que me acompañes.

Darien parecía dispuesto a aceptar su decisión en aquella ocasión.

—Entonces, hasta luego —y se alejó en dirección contraria.

¿Sería cierto?, pensó Serena con aflicción, e intentó concentrarse en Mimet y en lo que le diría a su sobrina. Al final, fue Mimet la que más habló, y todo lo que dijo sorprendió a Serena.

—Los niños son una gran responsabilidad, ¿verdad? —Mimet jugaba nerviosamente con el brazalete que adornaba su delgada muñeca.

—Fue un accidente, tú no tuviste la culpa —la tranquilizó Serena.

—No —reconoció Mimet de inmediato, con expresión perpleja—. Pero imagino que te habrás sentido así siempre que se ha puesto enfermo. Estaba desesperada.

—Intento no protegerlo demasiado, pero no es fácil —reconoció Serena—. Los hijos tienen sus compensaciones —añadió en voz baja—. Dan más de lo que reciben. Mimet no parecía muy convencida.

—No... No estoy acostumbrada a preocuparme de nadie salvo de mí —confesó con atropello—. Soy egoísta, y me gusta serlo —lanzó las palabras al aire como un desafío y esperó a que Serena pronunciara su condena. Cuando no lo hizo, reflejó su frustración—. Sé que piensas que es patético, pero me gusta ser el centro de atención. No quiero compartir a Alan con nadie —se mordió el labio y bajó los ojos. Serena tuvo que aguzar el oído para oír lo que decía—. Sammy te llamaba después del accidente. Alan me lo dijo.

—Bueno, apenas te conoce... —Serena tragó saliva y maldijo en silencio los escrúpulos que le impedían aprovecharse de la situación— todavía —añadió, para suavizar el golpe.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Mimet, y alzó la cabeza con ademán enérgico. Tenía las pestañas, por una vez sin pintar, humedecidas—. No quieres que me quede con Sammy. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme lo inútil que soy como madre y las dos sabríamos que es cierto. ¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo? —sin pensar, repitió la pregunta que Serena se hacía a sí misma.

—Tú eres la madre de Sammy.

—Yo lo di a luz.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Mimet?

—Que debe quedarse contigo.

Serena no era consciente del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros hasta que no desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, cuando la cautela y el sentido común se abrieron paso entre el alivio. No sabía si podría repetir la experiencia dentro de varios años, cuando Mimet volviera a cambiar de idea.

—Para siempre. Lo haremos legal, si tú quieres.

—¿Estás segura? Quizá deberías esperar...

—Ya lo he decidido. No tengo espacio en mi vida para un niño... Quizá nunca lo tenga.

—¿Y qué piensa Alan de todo esto? —le preguntó Serena. Mimet pareció sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Alan quiere que yo sea feliz —le explicó en pocas palabras.

La enfermera en prácticas se permitió volver la cabeza por segunda vez mientras se alejaba de la figura alta que se inclinaba sobre el niño dormido en la cuna. Se preguntó si no sería una falta de profesionalidad pedirle un autógrafo.

Serena entornó los ojos con cinismo al reparar en aquella mirada furtiva.

—¿Te ha llamado...?

—¿Padre? Sí, así es —reconoció Darien, que parecía un poco sorprendido por la experiencia—. Es la primera vez que me llaman padre.

Y, seguramente, no sería la última, pensó Serena, mientras se mordía sus cuidadas uñas. Darien podría engendrar tantos bebés como quisiera en el futuro.

—Hace años que no te muerdes las uñas —observó Darien y se sentó en una silla junto a la cuna. Serena se retiró la mano de la boca con nerviosismo.

—Ha sido un día muy agitado.

El profundo suspiro de Darien sugería que estaba de acuerdo.

—Por fin se ha dormido —declaró.

Lo dijo como si no hubiera hecho falta una buena dosis de paciencia y persuasión para lograrlo.

—No ha sido gracias a ti.

—Me pediste que lo entretuviera —protestó Darien.

—Guarda esa mirada perpleja y dolida para la enfermera —le aconsejó Serena con aspereza—. Te pedí que lo entretuvieras, pero de haber sabido que ibas a sobreexcitarlo, no me habría molestado en tomarme un descanso.

—Tampoco te habrías molestado en comer —Darien realizó un atento escrutinio de su esbelta figura—. Y no puedes permitirte el lujo de adelgazar.

—Anoche no fuiste tan exigente —replicó Serena con enojo.

—Yo siempre soy exigente, Serena —la tranquilizó. Y la forma en que la miraba hacía latir el corazón de Serena con desenfreno. Tragó saliva.

—No sabes lo halagada que me siento —replicó con sarcasmo.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que me preocupa cómo te sientes, cielo.

—¡No soy tu cielo! —le espetó Serena, con llameantes ojos celestes.

Darien bajó la vista a sus agitados senos.

—No —corroboró con suavidad—. Eres más terrenal y felina... y aun así, angelical.

—¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?

—Sí. Ya es hora de que hablemos en serio.

Serena tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero no podemos hablar aquí —Darien hizo una mueca de insatisfacción mientras paseaba la mirada por la silenciosa sala en penumbra—. Vamos a un lugar más privado. Llevo intentando hablar contigo todo el día, pero tú no haces más que salir corriendo.

Y si tuviera alguna otra excusa para huir, eso sería lo que Serena estaría haciendo.

—No quiero ir a ningún lugar privado contigo, así que deja de arrastrarme por la fuerza.

—Solo te estaba guiando, pero tú verás... —Darien retiró la mano del hombro de Serena con exageración—. Cualquiera diría que te estoy arrastrando al fondo de la cueva, como un cavernícola... Aunque no veo mal alguno en ese método, por cierto —añadió con una sonrisa amable y gélida—, sobre todo siendo tu amante. Bien, está vacía —anunció después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta del pequeño saloncito reservado a los padres.

—¿Siendo mi qué? —no era el mejor momento para que Serena sintiera la punzada de ansia sexual en el vientre.

—¿Prefieres novio? —Darien parecía considerar seriamente la opción—. Un poco insulso, ¿no crees? De todas formas, dejando a un lado mi título, antes negué la entrada a una persona que quería ver a Sammy —miró a Serena como si el recuerdo le produjera un inmenso placer.

—¿A quién? —inquirió Serena con voz débil.

—A mi a... Perdona —desplegó una sonrisa vacía de humor—. A mi padre.

Aquello explicaba su satisfacción.

—¿Y se fue? ¿Así, sin más? —eso no parecía propio de Alexander Chiba.

—No sin más, exactamente... hizo falta un poco de persuasión. Además, puso en duda mi derecho a echarlo.

—Pero lograste convencerlo.

—Me limité a explicarle la situación —anunció Darien con arrogancia.

—Cuando tengas un momento libre, ¡quizá quieras explicármela a mí también! Pero no ahora —suplicó Serena con ironía, cuando Darien abrió la boca para complacerla—. Mi sistema nervioso tiene un límite de conmociones que puede sufrir en un mismo día. ¿Llegaste a preguntarle lo que quería?

—Sammy, imagino... ¿no crees? —Darien contempló cómo Serena palidecía, y la mano que se llevó a los labios estaba temblando.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Olvídate de mí —le aconsejó Darien—. Es del viejo de quien tienes que preocuparte, y él sí que lo hace todo en serio. Sammy es su nieto y, en lo que a él respecta, un Chiba. Ya separó a un Chiba de su madre —le recordó en tono sombrío—. No pensarás que sus escrúpulos van a impedir que lo haga otra vez, ¿verdad? Siéntate.

Serena, estupefacta, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

—Pero Mimet es la madre de Sammy, y ella quiere que sea yo...

—¿Se mantendrá Mimet igual de firme si Alexander pone un jugoso talón delante de sus ávidas narices? —agitó un invisible talón delante de ella y, justo antes de retirar la mano, pareció pensarlo mejor—. Tienes una nariz muy bonita —deslizó la yema del pulgar por la punta de su pequeña nariz obedeciendo a un impulso.

—Lo que dices es horrible.

—¿Que tienes una nariz preciosa? —a pesar de la defensa que Serena hacía de su sobrina, Darien vio la duda reflejada en sus ojos color cielo. Retiró la mano pero deslizó los dedos por la curva de su mejilla mientras lo hacía, y sintió cómo Serena se estremecía de pies a cabeza. Darien se alegró de aquella reacción. Si iba a obsesionarse con el cuerpo de una mujer, sería menos preocupante que ella también se obsesionara con él.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —protestó Serena.

—No me mires así, encanto. Yo solo soy el mensajero.

—Al menos, podrías no poner cara de estar disfrutando de lo lindo de tu misión.

—Sería diferente si estuvieras casada y disfrutaras de cierto desahogo económico. Al viejo le costaría trabajo demostrar que no eres la persona adecuada para cuidar de Sammy.

—Soy una persona respetable y responsable.

—Un pilar de esta comunidad —corroboró Darien con agrado.

—Y no tengo deudas —masculló Serena.

—Puede que no, pero tampoco tienes dinero ahorrado para cuando lleguen las vacas flacas.

Serena se mordió los labios mientras meditaba en silencio en la verdad de aquellas palabras.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No cuando no se tiene.

Serena apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué diablos Darien siempre tenía una respuesta?

—Sammy ya no es un bebé, podré volver pronto al trabajo.

—Y el niño tendrá que arreglárselas solo en casa. Ya entiendo.

—¡Estaba pensando en buscar a una niñera, no en dejarlo solo!

—Hay una solución muy sencilla.

—Claro, podría tocarme la lotería. Adelante —lo apremió cuando la pausa de efecto de Darien se prolongó demasiado—. Soy toda oídos, ¿a qué esperas?

—Cásate conmigo.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par y profirió un gemido de incredulidad al tiempo que movía la cabeza.

Había una notable ausencia de ternura en la mirada osada y dura de Darien. Más que declarándose, parecía estar resolviendo un asunto espinoso. Serena no se engañaba pensando que quería casarse con ella, solo quería impedir que Alexander controlara el futuro de Sammy.

—Te vas a reír —dijo Serena, mientras reprimía un abrumador impulso de llorar a lágrima viva—. Pero he creído oír que decías...

—Y lo he dicho —había una nota palpable de impaciencia en la voz de Darien—. Cásate conmigo, Serena.

—Sabía que eran imaginaciones mías, porque ni siquiera a ti podría ocurrírsete una idea tan descabellada —Serena acertó a proferir una risita trémula para demostrar lo irrisoria que le parecía la ocurrencia.

—¿Por qué es disparatada? —replicó Darien con voz beligerante.

—Mira, aunque existiera la posibilidad de que tu... de que Alexander quisiera obtener la custodia de Sammy, lo cual dudo sinceramente, jamás se me ocurriría casarme contigo.

—Estás acostándote conmigo.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre acostarse con un hombre y casarse con él, Darien —repuso Serena con creciente frustración. Darien apretó los dientes.

—¡Es decir, que cualquier hombre te hubiera servido!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —repuso Serena, indignada—. ¡No podría acostarme con ningún otro hombre que no fueras tú! —le dijo en un tono cargado de convicción.

A cualquier hombre se le podría perdonar cierta complacencia cuando una mujer hacía esa clase de afirmación. Serena sospechaba que su franqueza iba a costarle cara en aquella ocasión.

—Bueno, no es un mal comienzo —fue el comentario satisfecho de Darien.

—Quería decir que... —«adelante, Serena, ¿qué querías decir?»—. Que tendría que dejar de dormir contigo antes de... de...

—¿De buscar nuevas experiencias? —sugirió Darien con delicadeza cuando la voz ronca de Serena se extinguió por completo—. Creo que, en términos generales, es una idea sensata. No se puede repicar y estar en la procesión.

—Como tú bien sabes —dijo Serena con voz ahogada.

—Creo que ya había dejado claro que soy fiel a la monogamia.

Serena profirió un gemido de pura exasperación e intentó formular una frase que pusiera punto final a todo aquel disparate.

—Sabes que no puedo casarme.

Darien movió la cabeza y desechó sin piedad aquella objeción.

—Sé que no podrás darme hijos.

Era cierto, pero a Serena le dolía oírselo decir.

—Es lo mismo.

—Sammy sería nuestra familia.

La lógica de Darien y su aparente convicción resultaban cautivadoras, y Serena se asustó.

—Deja de presionarme, Darien —gruñó—. Sé que quieres quedarte por encima de Alexander, pero ¿no crees que estás yendo demasiado lejos?

Darien no negó aquella acusación, porque era un hombre honrado y sincero. De no serlo, le estaría diciendo a Serena la clase de palabras que ella quería oír, palabras de amor, pero no lo hizo.

—No hace mucho ibas a casarte con otra mujer.

—Eso es distinto.

Por supuesto que lo era, Darien había amado a Kaolinet, todavía la amaba.

—Sí, porque yo no estoy casada.

—Eso te molesta, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Soy de las que piensan que cuando se toman unos votos hay que cumplirlos. De lo contrario...

—De lo contrario, ocurren cosas como yo —afrontó la mirada confusa de Serena con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica—. De no ser por una infidelidad marital, yo no estaría aquí... Claro que quizá eso no te parezca una gran pérdida —bromeó—. No te engañaré, Serena, si es eso lo que te preocupa, y sé que la ignorancia de la ley no exime de su cumplimiento, pero esperaba que fueras un poco más flexible. No sabía que Kaolinet estaba casada cuando nos conocimos y, cuando lo averigüé, ella me juró que su matrimonio no era más que una firma en un papel.

Kaolinet había jurado muchas cosas que resultaron no ser ciertas, como que no se estaba acostando con su marido o que seguía amando a Darien, solo que también amaba a su marido, y él las había creído porque quería creerlas. Darien quiso sentirse necesitado, no solo por su belleza o su dinero, sino por él mismo. Al final, la situación llegó a un punto en que él no pudo seguir engañándose.

—¿Y no lo era? —insistió Serena, con ánimo masoquista.

—Está embarazada y el niño no es mío. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—¿Estás seguro? —barbotó Serena sin pensar.

—Mi querida Serena, ¿crees que me habría acostado contigo sin tomar medidas si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que te hubiese podido dejar embarazada? —preguntó con incredulidad—. El niño no es mío, desde luego.

—¿Quieres decir que nunca has prescindido de... con nadie? ¿Nunca? —jamás había balbucido tanto en su vida, pero a Darien no pareció costarle mucho trabajo entenderla.

—Ha sido una nueva experiencia para los dos, encanto.

Serena inspiró con brusquedad.

—Supongo que lo hiciste porque sabías que no podía quedarme embarazada.

—No estaba pensando en las consecuencias cuando ocurrió, ¿y tú?

Serena sintió cómo los músculos de su estómago se contraían. Arrancó la mirada de los ojos oscuros y penetrantes de Darien y la clavó en sus propias manos, que tenía entrelazadas en el regazo. ¿Cómo podía olvidar la necesidad primitiva de entregarse, de ser poseída, cuando sentía lo mismo siempre que lo miraba?

—Conocí a Kaolinet cuando su matrimonio estaba atravesando una crisis —oyó decir a Darien—. Al final, me reconoció que la única razón por la que se había acostado conmigo en un principio era para vengarse de su marido por una indiscreción.

Serena hizo una mueca.

—Fue un duro golpe para mi ego, lo reconozco, pero hay muchos hombres que sueñan con hallarse en esa misma situación. Sobre todo, si la esposa vengadora parece una diosa —reconoció Darien encogiéndose de hombros—. Por irónico que parezca, cuando le habló a su marido de mí, logró reavivar su interés. Debí de devolver la chispa a su vida sexual... Todo un logro por mi parte, ¿no crees?

Dadas las circunstancias, a Serena no le sorprendió el aire de violencia contenida que envolvía a Darien. El interés del marido había dado como resultado un bebé, sin el cual, Darien bien podría estar con Kaolinet en aquellos momentos.

—Mala suerte.

El enojo de Serena debió de reflejarse en sus palabras, porque Darien alzó la vista, y la expresión amarga y distraída desapareció poco a poco de su rostro.

—Pareces enfadada.

—¿Tan insensato sería que lo estuviera? Tú te pusiste hecho una furia cuando me sorprendiste dando un beso inocente a Alan. ¡No hace falta estar enamorado de alguien para que no te agrade ver cómo suspira por otra persona! —le gritó con voz aguda.

—Yo no he dicho que estuvieras enamorada de mí.

Serena fue presa del pánico. «No, no lo has dicho, pero si no mantengo la boca cerrada, el mundo entero acabará sabiéndolo». Era demasiado tarde para retractarse, así que tendría que buscar otra salida.

—Por supuesto que no lo has dicho. Eres estúpido y engreído, pero no tanto —vio una sombra de recelo en la mirada de Darien y su indignación se disipó: no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Cuando logró serenarse, sus palabras resonaron con el peso de la verdad—. Para que lo sepas, solo de pensar que me tocabas mientras pensabas en... —se interrumpió y se cubrió los labios con la mano—. Me pongo mala —confesó en un lacrimoso susurro.

Darien maldijo y cayó de rodillas delante de ella. ¡Había sido un bruto insensible! Había temas que podía tratar abiertamente con su mejor amiga, pero de los que no podía seguir hablando si su amiga se convertía de improviso en su amante. El primero de esos temas era otras mujeres.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, encanto, pero sería incapaz de... Soy incapaz —tomó el rostro de Serena entre las manos y contempló sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. El leve temblor de sus labios sonrosados atrajo la atención de Darien a la curva llena y apasionada de su boca... De hecho, nunca había sentido debilidad por los dulces, y Serena era más picante que dulce—. Soy incapaz de pensar en nadie más que en ti cuando estamos juntos en la cama.

Un hombre tendría que estar loco para reconocer que divagaba cuando hacía el amor a una mujer, sobre todo, si la distracción era otra mujer. Darien se sorprendió al comprender que no necesitaba refugiarse en una mentira: amar a Serena no había dado cabida a ningún pensamiento ajeno a ella. No había existido nada ni nadie para él salvo Serena, sus sentidos se habían saturado de ella. La compasión asomó fugazmente a su rostro antes de que prosiguiera.

—Me enamoré de Kaolinet... —Darien oyó el tono defensivo de su voz y su ceño se intensificó—, pero ¿qué conseguí? Vivir una pesadilla. Y no quiero volver a sentirme así jamás —le dijo con una sinceridad que manaba directamente de su corazón—. No —le explicó a Serena con ardor—. Lo nuestro es mucho mejor. El sexo entre nosotros es increíble —evocó la imagen del cuerpo esbelto y empapado de sudor de Serena arqueado bajo el de él y decidió hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerlo así—. Y además, somos amigos. Siempre seremos amigos. ¿Qué mejor base puede haber para un matrimonio duradero? A veces, la solución es tan sencilla que no se ve.

Las pestañas largas y rizadas se elevaron, y Serena contempló, hechizada, cómo el deseo se avivaba en aquellos ojos espectaculares.

Con Darien de rodillas, sus cabezas estaban casi a la misma altura. Un suspiro largo y silencioso brotó de los labios entreabiertos de Serena antes de que Darien perdiera el control y aprovechara el aturdimiento creado por sus palabras.

Serena se derritió en sus brazos y, con un pequeño gemido, le rodeó el cuello con las manos. Debilitada por una oleada de deseo candente, se aferró a él sin inhibiciones. El beso ávido que compartieron estaba impregnado de ciego deseo, y se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando los labios de Darien se apartaron de los de Serena, no se fueron muy lejos. Darien permaneció con el rostro pegado a su mejilla, respirando con dificultad. Incluso el roce de su cálido aliento en la piel la excitaba hasta el punto de delirar.

—Te quiero... —Serena se corrigió justo a tiempo— acariciar.

Darien rió con voz un tanto entrecortada. Tenía la piel húmeda, y Serena también sentía las minúsculas gotas de sudor que habían brotado en su propio rostro. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, deslizó la lengua por la humedad salada de la mandíbula de Darien. Darien tenía una mano en la espalda de Serena, y la mano la apretó antes de empezar a acariciarla. El movimiento resultaba casi tranquilizador, aunque también impedía que ella se apartara. Claro que en lo último que estaba pensando Serena era en escapar.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que deseaba besarte —gimió Darien. Tomó la barbilla de Serena con la otra mano y le dio otro beso ardiente en sus labios suaves y seductores—. Anoche... —los músculos de su garganta se movieron visiblemente mientras tragaba saliva—. Dios mío, Serena, fue... —profirió un ronco gemido. En aquella ocasión, el beso estaba cargado de ternura.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Serena. «Darien no acaba de ofrecerme su alma, sino un matrimonio de conveniencia», se dijo sin miramientos. Era una locura bajar las defensas y responder de aquella manera. Intentó reavivar las brasas de su resentimiento, pero fracasó miserablemente.

—Le has dicho a tu abuelo que nos vamos a casar, ¿verdad?

—Sabía que no podría darte gato por liebre.

Serena hundió los dedos en el grueso pelo moreno que se rizaba junto a su nuca.

—Pero se te ocurrió intentarlo, de todas formas. Creíste que así me resultaría más difícil decir que no.

Una sonrisa irrefrenable iluminó el rostro delgado de Darien.

—¡Sabía que querías decir que sí!

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. No era solo la audacia y la arrogancia de Darien las que arrancaron una exclamación de indignación de sus labios, sino su sagacidad. Cerró los dedos con fuerza en su pelo hasta que él elevó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¡Serás... manipulador!

—Me conoces tan bien, cariño... —no había risa en sus ojos cuando la miró—. Y me gustaría que me conocieras aún mejor. Quiero que seas capaz de olvidar dónde acaba Serena y dónde empieza Darien.

El tono erótico de su voz la estremeció.

—Ojalá no tuvieras que pasar aquí la noche... —prosiguió Darien—. No importa, sé que debes quedarte —la tranquilizó cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar. En aquel momento, un llanto lejano la alertó.

—¡Es Sammy! —exclamó y se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme.

Durante un instante, Darien se quedó donde estaba, de rodillas. Resultaba extraño verlo así. Darien no suplicaba: engatusaba, manipulaba y confundía, pero nunca suplicaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Darien frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo sabes que es Sammy?

Serena lo miró como si acabara de decir una estupidez. Distinguiría el llanto de Sammy entre un millón.

—Lo sé, eso es todo —anunció Serena con impaciencia.

Darien llegó a la cuna casi al mismo tiempo que la enfermera. Serena ya estaba tranquilizando al pequeño.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

SERENA ESTABA destrozada porque habían discutido antes de que Darien regresara a la ciudad. Sabía que no era razonable estar enfadada con él porque se hubiese ido en mitad de una riña, pero lo estaba de todas formas.

Para alimentar su rencor, decidió no pensar en que Darien no había sido el responsable de su propia marcha. Era un privilegio obtener una entrevista con la figura política más eminente del momento, y hasta el momento, el hombre se había negado a hablar con nadie excepto Darien. Serena ni siquiera podía protestar porque Darien hubiera dado prioridad a su trabajo. Había sacado tiempo de una agenda muy apretada mientras Sammy permanecía ingresado y durante su reciente regreso a casa.

Le procuró cierto consuelo pensar que Darien siempre se mostraba deseoso por complacerla en el aspecto más íntimo de su relación. Sus problemas de comunicación no se extendían al dormitorio, donde sus encuentros eran puro gozo.

La furia inicial que había sentido empezaba a debilitarse con la creciente convicción de que había reaccionado de forma exagerada al descubrir que Darien había anunciado su inminente enlace en The Times.

La respuesta despreocupada de Darien cuando ella le había puesto el anuncio delante de las narices había transformado su estupefacción en ira.

—Tenía intención de decírtelo, pero se me pasó —Darien estaba metiendo sus efectos personales en la bolsa de viaje—. Quizá ahora el viejo nos tome más en serio —añadió. Cerró la cremallera y se echó la bolsa al hombro.

Serena no se había tragado aquella explicación. A Darien no se le pasaba nada.

—Alexander no será el único que lo verá.

Darien entornó los ojos con recelo.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Lo que me molesta es que la gente esperará que me ruborice como una novia enamorada.

Cuando lo estaba y no podía decírselo, añadió para sus adentros. A veces, sentía deseos de correr ese riesgo, incluso ansiaba hacerlo de una forma casi dolorosa, y si Darien hubiese dejado entrever en lo más mínimo que esperaba algo más de ella aparte de sexo, quizá se lo hubiera confesado.

—Yo puedo hacer que te ruborices —utilizó el suave ronroneo íntimo que en ella tenía el efecto de un afrodisíaco. Sus palabras evocaron las cosas que Darien le había dicho al hacer el amor aquella mañana, palabras que habían envuelto en llamas todo su cuerpo.

Los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron con violencia. Mirarlo a los ojos era como ahogarse... ahogarse de deseo.

—¡Ojalá no tuvieras que irte! —gimió Serena con voz ronca.

—Entonces, vente conmigo —repuso Darien de inmediato. Una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Serena, pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez que había surgido.

—No puedo. No he hecho las maletas, ni las de Sammy. No es una solución práctica.

Darien se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara de todas formas.

—¿Pero te parece bien que haya puesto el anuncio?

Ni siquiera le importaba lo bastante para persuadirla.

—Qué más da.

—Esa formalidad no habría sido necesaria si llevaras mi anillo —repuso Darien en tono burlón, y su mirada se posó en la mano desnuda de Serena. Ella la cerró.

—¡No me vengas con esas otra vez! Ya te dije...

—Que un anillo es un símbolo anticuado de posesión —recitó Darien en un tono monótono—. Sí, lo has dicho, Serena, en numerosas ocasiones, y si esa fuera tu opinión sincera la respetaría, pero los dos sabemos que no lo es.

—No puedes irte después de decir una cosa así —gritó Serena, que cerró con ademán enérgico la puerta que Darien acababa de abrir y se recostó en ella.

—Reconócelo, Serena, me tiraste el anillo a la cara porque estás decidida a comportarte como si este matrimonio fuera una farsa. Un anillo, un anuncio oficial, todo eso hace que parezca demasiado auténtico para tu gusto. Cuando el vicario te pregunte si me aceptas, seguramente dirás «tal vez».

La acusación de Darien se acercaba tanto a la verdad que Serena se puso aún más furiosa.

—Quizá se te haya pasado por alto, pero este matrimonio es una farsa —el tono dulce de Serena encerraba auténtico dolor—. Y, para que lo sepas... —se interrumpió con brusquedad—. ¿Has dicho vicario? Creía que habíamos acordado que el registro civil sería lo más apropiado.

—Yo no he acordado nada —la suave sonrisa de Darien era una provocación. Abrió la puerta con Serena todavía apoyada en ella y atravesó el umbral con serenidad.

Inmersa en la furia y la frustración, Serena lo siguió por el pasillo a grandes zancadas para no quedarse atrás. No había visto a un hombre más prepotente, envarado y obstinado en la vida.

—No hay duda de que eres hijo de tu padre —le espetó con los ojos clavados en su fornida espalda.

Aquello captó la atención de Darien. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con tanta rapidez que Serena tuvo que hundir los talones en la gastada alfombra que cubría las planchas de roble para no precipitarse contra él.

—¿Se trata de un golpe de efecto o intentas decirme algo?

Darien tenía unos ojos realmente expresivos... de haber podido, Serena habría rellenado varias hojas con descripciones y alabanzas de aquellos sensacionales iris de terciopelo. Pero en aquellos momentos, no expresaban nada halagador sobre Serena. Una persona menos fuerte, o menos furiosa que Serena, se habría dejado intimidar por el gesto burlón que elevaba la comisura de sus labios y una ceja altiva.

—Estás tan obsesionado por guardar las apariencias como Alexander —replicó. El labio inferior le temblaba por el desagrado y la decepción—. Siempre pensé que eras más franco que él.

Si Serena hubiese creído por un momento que el extravagante plan de Darien no se basaba únicamente en dar autenticidad a su matrimonio de cara al mundo en general y a su padre en particular, se habría alegrado y se habría sentido feliz de lucir el anillo de compromiso. Caray, se habría conformado con una goma elástica si la razón que Darien le hubiera dado fuera que la amaba.

Pero no hubo ninguna mención de amor cuando le mostró el anillo. De hecho, su actitud había sido tan despreocupada que resultó casi ofensiva. Serena habría sido feliz aunque se casaran en un desván, y tampoco le habría importado celebrar sus esponsales en una catedral si el hombre al que amaba quería proclamar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Pero saber que Darien no la quería incrementaba su oposición a sus planes.

—Lamento que mi integridad no satisfaga tus expectativas.

El silencio glacial se prolongó durante varios segundos antes de que Darien girara sobre sus talones y se fuera. Serena quiso correr tras él, pero no lo hizo.

Durante las miserables veinticuatro horas que transcurrieron tras su marcha, Serena llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir castigando a Darien por no amarla.

Debía alegrarse de que, al menos en las cuestiones más importantes, fuera sincero.

Serena iba a casarse consciente de lo que sentía, y eso la convertía en una hipócrita. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que no podía seguir adelante con la boda sin revelar a Darien la verdad, por eso tomó el tren a Londres y, con una bolsa bajo el brazo y un bebé bajo el otro, llegó a las puertas del edificio en el que vivía.

El apartamento de Darien estaba en el ático del viejo almacén reconvertido en paraíso minimalista. Había metros y metros cuadrados de parqué encerado, toneladas de cromo industrial y raudales de luz que se filtraban por los ventanales que daban al río.

Serena optó por subir en ascensor. Las escaleras habrían sido más saludables, pero no llevando en brazos a un niño dormido. Sammy estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido, e incluso había ganado peso en las semanas transcurridas desde que saliera del hospital.

«Solo espero que, después de haberme dado el paseo, Darien esté en casa. ¿A quién quieres engañar, Serena?», se burló. «Rezas para que no esté». Por si acaso sus rezos daban fruto y se posponía lo inevitable, Serena llevaba la llave que Darien le había dado. La espontaneidad era digna de encomio, pero con un bebé en los brazos merecía la pena prever cualquier contingencia.

Al final, no necesitó usar la llave: la puerta principal estaba entreabierta. Serena frunció el ceño. La gente, Darien incluido, no dejaba la puerta abierta en la ciudad. O le habían desvalijado el apartamento o había pasado demasiado tiempo en su pacífica aldea.

Nada de atracos, decidió al adentrarse en el impecable salón. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la ausencia de parafernalia infantil. Imaginó a alguna morena tendida en el cómodo sofá de cuero y tuvo que tragar saliva. Nunca pensó que los celos podían ser una emoción tan física. Además de náuseas, tenía la garganta seca y el corazón le latía como si hubiera subido por las escaleras.

El anticlímax fue tremendo cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna al llamar a Darien.

Vagó por el dormitorio con curiosidad. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí. El decorado de estilo japonés era nuevo. Se arrodilló con alivio y dejó al niño dormido sobre la cama antes de mover sus doloridos hombros.

Por el rabillo del ojo atisbo un movimiento. Provenía de la terraza que unía el salón con el dormitorio. «No lo pienses, hazlo», se ordenó Serena con firmeza. La puerta corrediza se abrió en silencio, y estaba a punto de franquear el umbral, cuando advirtió que Darien no estaba solo. Retrocedió con precipitación al dormitorio. En cuanto se percató de que la voz era femenina, no dudó en cerrar la puerta y esperar.

—Cuando vi tu boda anunciada en el periódico, supe que había cometido un terrible error, querido —suplicó la mujer sin rostro en un jadeante susurro infantil—. Sé que obras por despecho. No lo hagas, por favor.

Se oyó un sollozo. No era el llanto angustiado y desesperado que enrojecía los párpados de una mujer, sino un gimoteo delicado, contenido, pensado para conmover los corazones protectores de los hombres.

Serena, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, podía visualizar la clase de consuelo que la mujer estaba recibiendo durante el interminable silencio. Un grito cobraba fuerza en los confines de su agitado pecho.

—De no ser por el bebé, estaríamos... —Serena se preguntó cómo podía lograr aquella mujer que una carcajada sonara amarga y seductora al mismo tiempo—. Sé que no es fácil para ningún hombre aceptar a un hijo que no es suyo...

—Antes te habría dado la razón, pero todo se aprende en la vida —había una nota de gozoso descubrimiento en la voz de Darien mientras desarrollaba su idea—. Podría aceptar al hijo de otro hombre. Si la amara a ella, Kaolinet, no importaría... ¡Nada importaría! Y, a decir verdad, amo a una mujer...

Serena había escuchado más de lo que su corazón podía soportar. Con un imperioso sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta, se dio la vuelta, tomó a Sammy en brazos y salió corriendo. No se detuvo hasta que no tropezó de lleno con una figura alta ataviada con un exquisito traje de sastre.

Serena cubrió la cabeza de Sammy con la mano para apaciguarlo mientras el niño se removía en sueños. Después de secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, elevó la cabeza gacha para balbucir una disculpa ante aquel extraño.

—Lo siento... ¡Usted!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tsukino —Alexander desvió la mirada del rostro manchado de lágrimas al niño que dormía en sus brazos—. Tiene el pelo de Armando —fue el brusco veredicto después de un momento de escrutinio intenso e inexpresivo.

Con ojos muy abiertos por el temor, Serena retrocedió de forma automática. Una mueca de burla apareció en el rostro enjuto y arrugado del anciano.

—No te preocupes, pequeña, no voy a arrebatártelo.

A Serena no le apetecía hacer de Caperucita Roja ante aquel lobo malo. Apretó los labios y lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de declarar en voz alta y clara:

—No se lo permitiría —no quería que Alexander tuviera ninguna duda a ese respecto.

—No, no creo que lo hicieras —una expresión pensativa acompañó la respuesta—. ¿Está Darien en casa?

Al oír el nombre de Darien, Serena volvió a sumirse en una profunda desesperación.

—Tiene compañía.

Alexander no había hecho ninguna observación sobre las lágrimas de Serena, pero era irreal pensar que no había sumado dos más dos.

—¿La clase de compañía que te hace llorar? —con un ademán majestuoso desechó la negativa mecánica de Serena—. No me pareces la clase de mujer que llora con facilidad.

Un segundo más, y comprobaría con qué facilidad era capaz de sollozar a lágrima viva.

—Si me permite —intentó pasar a su lado, pero él le bloqueó el paso.

—No, creo que no.

—¿Cómo dice?

—No voy a permitir que te vayas todavía. ¿A dónde te diriges?

Era más fácil responder que discutir, así que Serena respondió.

—Voy a tomar el primer tren de vuelta a casa.

Un tren atestado de pasajeros en un día caluroso y húmedo... ¿qué mejor colofón para un día perfecto?, se preguntó con amargura. « ¿Cómo he podido imaginar, ni siquiera por un minuto, que Darien pudiera sentir algo aparte de deseo y, posiblemente, lástima por mí?» Hizo una mueca de dolor por su propia estupidez. Al menos, había visto la verdad con sus propios ojos antes de hacer el más completo de los ridículos... aunque pensar en su golpe de suerte no le levantaba mucho los ánimos.

—Tengo un medio de transporte mejor.

Alexander se apartó, con bastante agilidad para una persona de su edad, y Serena vio el elegante Rolls aparcado en prohibido junto a la acera. A la señal del dueño, el chofer salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta de pasajeros más cercana. Serena volvió la cabeza con nerviosismo, temiendo ver aparecer a Darien o a su amante. Serena jamás había concebido un rescate tan envuelto en peligro, ni tan lujoso.

No se engañaba pensando que el gesto de Alexander estaba motivado por la preocupación del anciano por su bienestar. Su olfato percibía el inconfundible aroma de una segunda intención, pero tampoco podía negar que un trayecto en tren con un niño cansado no era una perspectiva agradable, sobre todo cuando se había olvidado la comida y los juguetes de Sammy en el dormitorio de Darien. Quería estar muy lejos de allí cuando Darien descubriera la bolsa.

—Pensaba que iba a ver a Darien.

—Igual que tú —señaló su resuelto rescatador.

—He cambiado de idea —sobre muchas cosas.

—No es prerrogativa de las mujeres. Sube, joven —sus ojos sagaces contemplaron el rostro pálido de Serena—. Estar de pie resulta agotador.

¿Qué tenían los hombres Chiba que daban por hecho que podían darle órdenes?

—Para su información, reacciono muy mal a las tácticas intimidatorias.

—La última vez que hablamos se mostró más decidida. A pesar de lo que pueda haber oído, no me como a los niños —añadió, y desplegó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. No hay mal que por bien no venga —Serena accedió a subir al recordar que se había dejado la cartera en la bolsa con las cosas de Sammy. Se recostó en el lujoso asiento y suspiró al sentir el frescor del aire acondicionado.

—¿Me equivoco si imagino que el mal al que te refieres es alto, moreno y, en estos momentos, está en compañía de otra mujer?

Al parecer, Darien había heredado su irritante costumbre de leer entre líneas de su padre. Consciente de que estaba analizando todas sus reacciones, Serena trató de mostrarse impasible.

—Volvemos a casa, William —le dijo el anciano al conductor.

—Le alegrará saber que la boda ya no va a celebrarse —Serena no creía que a Darien le entristeciera saber que ella ya no quería casarse con él. Si la noticia regocijó al anciano financiero, lo disimuló bien.

—Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu abuela.

Serena emergió de la triste contemplación del resto de su vida.

—No sabía que la conociera.

—Una mujer extraordinaria. Cuando supe que Darien estaba realizando visitas nocturnas a su casa, me encaré con ella.

—¡Usted lo sabía!

—Lo mismo que tu abuela. Me aseguró que, cuando llegara el momento, pondría fin a esas visitas. Confié en su criterio.

—Que pondría fin... —Serena estaba perpleja.

—Creo que habló con Darien cuando consideró que ya no era apropiado.

—No sabía que... —Serena sintió el rubor en sus mejillas—. ¡Era una amistad inocente! —protestó.

—Nunca lo dudé, pero consciente de cómo hierve la sangre en la juventud... —se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, me alegraba saber que Darien se sentía en casa en alguna parte.

La expresión del rostro severo y aristócrata no se había alterado, pero el tono de voz del anciano hizo que Serena se olvidara de su bochorno y lo mirara.

—Sabía que Darien era desgraciado, pero no hizo nada al respecto —lo acusó.

—Tenía las manos atadas —repuso Alexander con rigidez—. Lo lamentaba, pero...

—Sus lamentaciones no fueron ningún consuelo para Darien —dijo con franqueza—. A mi modo de ver, ¡sufrió por culpa de los errores de su padre!

—Yo diría que Darien es muy afortunado por contar con una amiga tan leal.

—¡No quiero ser su amiga! —gimió Serena—. ¡Ay! —exclamó, y se cubrió los labios con la mano—. Lo siento —se sorbió las lágrimas y Alexander le puso un impecable pañuelo blanco en la mano.

—Tenía la impresión de que Darien también deseaba algo más —murmuró el hombre con ironía.

—Solo era una farsa —reconoció Serena con tristeza.

—Vaya, vaya, el chico tiene un sinfín de habilidades. Seguramente pensarás que revelé a Darien su verdadera ascendencia con suma torpeza.

—Creo que la revelación llegó con un poco de retraso... digamos, veinte años más tarde de lo debido —replicó Serena con rencor.

—Cuando te hagas mayor, descubrirás que hay momentos decisivos en la vida. Y a veces, uno no los reconoce cuando llegan, no sabe que ya no habrá marcha atrás... Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, haría las cosas de un modo muy distinto, pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber amado a Natalie —gruñó—. No ha pasado ni un solo día desde que se fue en que no haya deseado tener el valor de armar un escándalo y mandar al infierno el honor de la familia. No debí echarla, debimos marcharnos juntos, ella, el niño y yo... Pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Te parezco sumamente egoísta?

Los ojos de color azul claro de Alexander reflejaban una intensa tristeza mientras imaginaba lo que podría haber sido. Serena sintió cómo se disolvía parte de su hostilidad hacia él.

—Yo diría que ahora me parece más humano... lo cual no deja de ser una sorpresa —añadió con cierta malicia. Su expresión se serenó—. ¿Le ha explicado a Darien lo que sentía hacia su madre? No sería mala idea.

El anciano volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Lo intenté... ya me oíste. Darien no quiere escuchar.

—¿Desde cuándo acepta un no por respuesta? Claro que no es asunto mío —añadió Serena al comprender que, justo cuando debía distanciarse de los Chiba, se dejaba otra vez arrastrar por sus problemas.

—Dado que estás criando al más joven de los Chiba y, si me permites decirlo, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente, yo diría que es tan asunto tuyo como mío.

—¿Quiere decir...?

—Ten un poco de fe en mí. Soy obstinado, joven, pero no ciego. Veo que eres una madre maravillosa para el niño. Sin embargo, me gustaría conocer a mi bisnieto. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—A decir verdad, es un alivio.

—¡Excelente! Entonces, si no estás demasiado cansada, ¿por qué no llevas a Sammy esta tarde a la finca? Está despierto alguna vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que está despierto —le aseguró Serena con ironía.

—Entonces, tráelo a casa a merendar. Le diré a William que vaya a recogerte. Así podremos hablar de cuestiones económicas.

La sonrisa se disipó del rostro de Serena. Se lo merecía por bajar las defensas con un Chiba.

—No quiero su dinero.

Al contemplar la barbilla elevada en un gesto de rebeldía, Alexander se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja:

—Soy un pobre viejo solitario con un hijo capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda para arrebatarme mi dinero y otro que me aborrece y que no aceptaría mi ayuda aunque se estuviera ahogando. Déjame hacer algo por Sammy, Serena...

A pesar de su inclinación natural hacia el cinismo y la hostilidad, Serena se quedó impresionada ante aquella exhibición de sinceridad. Serena estaba convencida de que Alexander nunca había estado tan cerca de suplicar.

—Nos encantará ir a merendar.

No era una concesión importante, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Alexander, estaba satisfecho con su progreso.

—Has dicho que ya no estabas comprometida con mi hijo...

Serena se puso tan rígida que su espalda apenas rozaba la tapicería.

—Así es.

—¿Han llegado a esa decisión como pareja, o ha sido una decisión unilateral... tu decisión?

—Darien no se opondrá —lo tranquilizó en tono sombrío.

—¿Tan segura estás? Antes me acusaste de no aceptar un no por respuesta. Pronto averiguarás que, en lo que referente a la obstinación, Darien es único en su especie. Piénsalo —le aconsejó cuando ella no respondió.

Serena presenció en directo la obstinación de Darien horas después aquel mismo día, después de instalar a Sammy en el asiento de atrás del Rolls de Alexander e inclinarse para sentarse junto a él.

—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?

Dio a Darien con la puerta en las narices.

—En marcha, por favor —suplicó Serena al chófer de rostro impávido.

—¡No se mueva! —ladró Darien, que dio un manotazo al techo del Rolls y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla abierta del asiento de atrás.

El chófer no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas órdenes contradictorias. Darien aprovechó su indecisión.

—Sabes a quién pertenece este coche, ¿verdad?

—No subiría al coche de un desconocido, ¿no crees? —anunció Serena con despreocupación.

—Ni siquiera llevo cuarenta y ocho horas fuera. He de reconocer que el viejo no pierde el tiempo —el tono era de todo menos halagador—. ¿Cómo obró el milagro? ¿Una táctica hábil o te he juzgado mal? ¿Bastó con un jugoso talón? —la acusó con sarcasmo.

—Si no supiera que asustaría a Sammy —le espetó Serena, y lanzó una mirada protectora al pequeño que estaba abrochado a su nueva cuna de viaje antes de lanzar a Darien una mirada de desprecio—, borraría esa mueca prepotente de tu cara de una bofetada.

Fue comprender que Serena lo consideraba una amenaza para Sammy más que la amenaza de violencia lo que lo puso furioso de verdad.

—¿Te importaría explicarme lo que está pasando? Encontré tu bolso con tarjetas de crédito, monedero y talonario sobre mi cama. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de ti. Ni siquiera has contestado a mis llamadas... ¡podrías haber estado en el depósito de cadáveres y yo ni siquiera lo sabría!

—No te pongas melodramático —le aconsejó Serena en tono burlón.

Darien alzó la cabeza con brusquedad. Tenía fuego en la mirada.

—Me tenías muy preocupado.

Serena chasqueó la lengua con deliberado desdén, pero sus sentimientos la dominaron.

—¿Fue eso antes o después de que terminaras de dar un revolcón con Kaolinet?

¿Acaso la traición de Darien no tenía fin?, se preguntó, pasando por alto el hecho de que nunca había negado estar enamorado de Kaolinet, mientras contemplaba con creciente desprecio cómo Darien reflejaba absoluta perplejidad y confusión.

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de arrancar? —suplicó en tono apremiante.

Su desesperación debió de surtir efecto, porque el chófer logró superar su recelo a dejar al heredero de su patrón a un lado de la carretera y arrancó.

Serena avistó por última vez los rasgos furiosos de Darien justo antes de que el coche se alejara. Su suspiro de alivio resultó ser prematuro, porque el coche estaba ganando velocidad cuando la puerta se abrió y Darien, prácticamente, aterrizó sobre ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó, y se separó lo más que pudo de Darien dadas las limitaciones de espacio del vehículo. Sus sentidos eran tan sensibles a su presencia que la fragancia apenas perceptible que Darien emanaba bastó para que su estómago se contrajera. Una oleada de poderoso deseo sexual la dejó sin aliento durante varios momentos.

Darien sonrió fríamente con los dientes apretados.

—Hay pocas cosas que no me atreva a hacer cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero.

« ¿Y debo creer que es a mí a quien quieres?»

—¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Aplaudir? —Serena le lanzó una mirada de gélida burla—. Ve a nutrir tu ego a otra parte —elevó la voz—. ¿Quiere hacer el favor de parar? El señor Chiba ya se va.

—El señor Chiba no se va a ninguna parte —la contradijo Darien con rotundidad.

—Bien, entonces, nosotros sí —con manos trémulas desató a Sammy—. Seguiremos a pie.

Darien permaneció sentado durante unos instantes, contemplando la figura esbelta de espalda rígida que se alejaba caminando por la carretera. Suspiró.

—Gracias, seguiremos todos a pie —Darien echó a correr para alcanzar a Serena—. Espera un momento, mujer. Deja que yo lleve a Sammy.

—Podemos arreglárnoslas sin ti.

—Quizá tú sí, pero te aseguro que yo no puedo arreglármelas sin ti —masculló Darien con rotundidad.

Serena intentó reprimir las lágrimas y a punto estuvo de tropezar. Viéndose obligada a parar, ya que no podría dejar a Darien atrás, besó a Sammy en la coronilla a modo de disculpa.

—¿Por qué me dices todo eso? —inquirió en un angustiado susurro—. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Ya no es necesario que finjas. Sé que has visto a Kaolinet y que le has dicho que todavía la amas.

—¿Que yo qué?

—¡No te molestes en negarlo! Te he oído, te...

La carcajada amarga de Darien la interrumpió.

—Si esto no fuera tan trágico, resultaría divertido.

Perpleja por la mordacidad de aquella observación, Serena no se resistió mucho cuando Darien le dio la mano y la alejó de la carretera hacia una pequeña pradera. El coche, que los había estado siguiendo a paso lento, se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia.

—Puedes jugar aquí, pequeño —Darien tomó a Sammy de los brazos de Serena y lo dejó en el suelo. Sammy parecía más que dispuesto a cooperar con el hombre alto que le hacía reír—. Y ahora... —una lúgubre determinación se reflejaba en su delgado rostro.

—¡No emplees ese tono conmigo!

—No vas a irte de aquí sin que me expliques de qué diablos estás hablando.

—Estás enamorado de Kaolinet y no te importa si el bebé no es tuyo.

La comprensión iluminó la mirada de Darien.

—Así que es eso lo que oíste.

Serena bajó la cabeza. Había albergado la minúscula esperanza de que se produjera un milagro de última hora. No era de extrañar que Darien pareciera sentirse tan aliviado... seguramente, daba las gracias por no tener que afrontar la desagradable tarea de confesarle la verdad.

—¿Vas a darme la enhorabuena? —se había agachado para añadir una ramita a la creciente colección de Sammy, pero su atenta mirada seguía fija en Serena.

Serena sabía que se mordería la lengua antes de articular frases hechas sin sentido... y si eso la convertía en una mala perdedora, ¿qué importaba?

—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. Confío en que me perdones por ser sincera —dijo con ardor—, pero hace años que somos amigos y te... te he tomado cariño —balbució.

—Gracias —repuso Darien en voz baja, tras ponerse en pie, y levantó la barbilla de Serena—. ¿Cuánto cariño me has tomado? —preguntó en un susurro. Deslizó los dedos por la mejilla de Serena mientras, con los ojos abiertos de indignación, ella se apartaba de él.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —le preguntó con enojo.

—Quiero que digas que has vivido una pesadilla desde que descubriste que estoy tan enamorado que incluso aceptaría al hijo de otro hombre... que no ha sido creado el obstáculo que me impediría amar a la mujer de mi vida. Quiero oírte decir que no soy el único que ha estado sufriendo, tonta —gimió con voz ronca al tiempo que la estrechaba sin ceremonias entre sus brazos y la besaba.

Fue un beso largo, muy largo, y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Serena estaba jadeando, y se había llevado la mano a su agitado pecho.

—¿Fuiste a Londres para espiarme? —los ojos llameantes de Darien indicaban que haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener una respuesta.

Serena todavía sentía los cálidos labios de Darien sobre su boca, todavía podía saborearlos. Conservar el orgullo ya no le parecía tan importante. Alzó la cabeza con osadía y se retiró la melena hacia atrás con un ademán enérgico.

—Me sentía culpable porque me iba a casar contigo con un falso pretexto. No quería ser tu esposa para proteger a Sammy, sino porque estoy enamorada de ti. Cuando oí lo que le decías a Kaolinet... —la voz le falló y se mordió los labios trémulos—. Comprendí que no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Por qué me has besado así, Darien?

—¿Como si no pudiera saciarme de ti? —Inquirió Darien en el mismo tono decidido y duro, mientras la taladraba sin piedad con la mirada—. ¿Como si fueras tan vital para mí como el oxígeno, tan embriagadora como una botella de vino añejo? ¿Como si quisiera tener resaca de Serena durante el resto de mi vida? ¿Como si fueras la mujer a la que amo por encima de todo? —bajaba la voz con cada pregunta, hasta que quedó reducida a un murmullo seductor que le aceleró el corazón.

¡Por fin lo entendía! Con un gran salto de fe, Serena se apartó del precipicio que se había abierto bajo sus pies con una sonrisa en los labios. La alegría estalló en su cabeza.

—¡Aunque yo tenga al hijo de otro hombre! —exclamó, y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—Sabía que acabarías entendiéndolo —repuso Darien en tono burlón—. Kaolinet lo comprendió enseguida.

—¡Ojalá pudiera, Darien! —suspiró Serena.

La mirada de Darien estaba cargada de ternura.

—¿Ojalá pudieras tener al hijo de otro hombre? —bromeó con suavidad.

Serena bajó la mirada.

—Ojalá pudiera tener un hijo tuyo —le explicó con voz ronca.

—¡Mírame! —jamás había oído a Darien usar aquel tono tan contundente, y Serena obedeció sin pensar. Darien la miró a los ojos con intensidad—. No quiero volver a oírte decir eso jamás. Te tengo a ti, y eso es lo único que necesito. Porque te tengo, ¿verdad?

Serena no podía creer que Darien estuviera buscando una confirmación. La preocupación desapareció de su rostro al tiempo que asentía con energía. Con una amplia sonrisa, abrió los brazos.

—¡Soy toda tuya! —exclamó.

—Reserva ese pensamiento para cuando estemos solos —le suplicó Darien con un gemido.

Serena movió la cabeza, todavía perpleja pero feliz.

—Has dicho que me querías a mí, no a... —se interrumpió con nerviosismo, incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de la otra mujer.

—No a Kaolinet —concluyó Darien en su lugar, y tomó el rostro de Serena entre las manos con ternura—. Nunca la quise. Ella solo estaba interpretando un papel, la Kaolinet de la que creí enamorarme ni siquiera existía. Hoy se presentó en mi casa sin avisar y no sentí nada al verla. Después de conocer el amor de verdad, he perdido el gusto por las insípidas imitaciones —Darien paseó la mirada por el rostro enamorado de Serena—. Eres realmente increíble —susurró con voz ronca.

—¿De verdad? —la sonrisa boba de Serena se negaba a abandonar su rostro, pero a Darien no parecía importarle—. Debió de llevarse toda una sorpresa —comentó en tono piadoso, mientras se esforzaba por reprimir un hurra triunfante poco propio de una dama.

—Tuvo su oportunidad —murmuró Darien, implacable—. Por suerte para mí, no la aprovechó. Habría sido un infierno enamorarme de ti y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Bueno, sí que puedes hacer algo —le prometió Serena, y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —gruñó Darien, mientras la estrechaba. Serena se estremeció al sentir los labios de él en el cuello. Después, le habló al oído—. Quiero encontrarte húmeda y cálida cada vez que te toco —explicó en un perverso susurro—. Cada vez que me rechazabas, me acordaba de eso.

A Serena le fallaron las piernas, y gimió al sucumbir a una oleada de anhelo. Se aferró a él.

—Yo nunca te he rechazado.

—Físicamente, no.

—Debo de estar soñando —Serena enterró el rostro en el hombro de Darien, pero él le levantó la barbilla.

—No, cariño, esto es la vida real —la contradijo con firmeza.

—He estado tan insoportable...

—Ha sido la frustración, cariño. Cuanto antes nos casemos, mejor.

Una sonora risita infantil llegó a oídos de los dos. Serena y Darien rieron y bajaron la vista.

—¡Está decidido! —anunció Darien—. Sammy tenía la última palabra.

—Digamos que ha sido una decisión unánime —sugirió Serena, rebosante de felicidad.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

CON SAMMY caminando entre los dos, avanzaban hacia la mansión. Serena, que veía el mundo con las lentes rosadas del amor, tenía la impresión de que la elegante fachada de piedra les sonreía con benignidad.

—Ahí está Alexander —dijo, al divisar la alta figura junto al lago bordeado de juncos, y lo saludó con la mano—. Ahora, sé amable —advirtió a Darien con severidad.

—Me ofende que me creas capaz de no serlo.

Serena le dirigió una mirada amorosa, pero exasperada.

—Y no hagas muecas —le ordenó, y con la mano alisó sus labios fruncidos.

—Bla... bla... bla —Darien besó el dedo tan oportunamente dispuesto sobre sus labios y lo introdujo en la boca. Su mirada se intensificó con masculina satisfacción cuando vio el rubor que se extendía por la piel de Serena.

—¡Hablo en serio, Darien! —replicó ella con voz ronca, y retiró la mano.

—Cariño, por ti tomaría el té con el demonio en persona.

—A juzgar por tu comportamiento, yo diría que eso íbamos a hacer.

Solo estaban a unos cien metros del padre de Darien, cuando se oyó un sonoro crujido y un gemido de angustia, y la baranda del otro extremo del viejo puente de madera cedió y aterrizó en el lago con estrépito. Contemplaron con horror cómo arrastraba a Alexander al agua.

—¡Maldita sea! —Darien atravesó el puente en dos zancadas.

Serena, que llevaba a Sammy de la mano, tardó mucho más.

Cuando alcanzó la orilla repleta de juncos del lago, Alexander estaba emergiendo del agua enfangada, pero poco profunda. Serena se agachó a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Alexander se pasó una mano por el pelo empapado y plateado.

—Siempre quise aprender a nadar —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está el chico?

Al principio, Serena creyó que se refería a Sammy, que parecía interesado más que asustado por aquel inesperado accidente. Entonces, comprendió a quién buscaba.

—¡Darien! —chilló cuando empezó a ser presa del pánico—. Darien, ¿dónde estás?

—Estaba a mi lado, en el agua, ayudándome a regresar a la orilla —Alexander se puso en pie con paso tambaleante, se protegió los ojos con la mano y contempló el agua quieta y silenciosa.

El frío se propagó por el cuerpo de Serena hasta reducirla a un bloque de hielo.

—No, no puede ser —balbució con labios lívidos, y siguió llamándolo con desesperación—. ¡Vigila a Sammy! —dijo a la figura trémula y estupefacta que estaba a su lado—. No dejes que se acerque al agua.

Las lágrimas fluían libremente por sus mejillas mientras se adentraba en el lago y empezaba a vadearlo. Más tarde, sería incapaz de recordar la secuencia de acontecimientos que la indujeron a sumergirse hasta los muslos en aquellas aguas tan poco hospitalarias.

—Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor, que esté bien —repitió como si fuera un mantra—. ¡Darien, si me haces esto, jamás te lo perdonaré! —gritó—. ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás!

—Te oigo.

Con un grito, giró en redondo hacia la voz y vio que estaba en pie en el agua, con un aspecto desastroso y un tajo profundo desde el pómulo hasta la sien. Serena sintió que se mareaba de alivio. Su aspecto no importaba... estaba de una pieza. ¡Estaba vivo!

—¿Serena? ¿Serena? —oyó cómo Darien repetía su nombre con angustia y, después, la envolvió la oscuridad. No oyó ni vio nada hasta varias horas más tarde.

—¿Dónde estoy? —una parte de su cerebro accedió a proporcionarle la información necesaria mientras la otra se horrorizaba de su pregunta manida y predecible.

—En el hospital.

—¿Darien? —con una exclamación se incorporó sobre la cama.

La figura de bata blanca la obligó a echarse otra vez.

—Sus acompañantes se encuentran bien. Al anciano señor Chiba estaban dándolo de alta la última vez que lo vi, y el pequeño estaba con él. A su otro amigo hemos tenido que darle unos puntos en la herida de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo...?

—Chocó contra un fragmento sumergido del puente y se quedó aturdido. Pasará la noche aquí, por nuestra propia tranquilidad, pero se pondrá bien.

—¿Y a mí que me pasa?

—Se ha sentido un poco indispuesta últimamente, ¿verdad?

—No sé usted —replicó Serena con irritación—, pero yo sí. Lo siento —añadió, avergonzada de su impertinencia. El hombre solo intentaba ayudarla.

El médico dejó de mostrarse enigmático y le dijo lo que tenía. Serena no lo creía, se negaba en rotundo a creerlo. Pero cuando realizó las pruebas que confirmaban su diagnóstico, no tuvo más elección que aceptar lo que decía. No fue fácil... Siempre costaba creer en los milagros.

Estaba echada en la cama, en un estado de euforia y perplejidad, cuando la puerta se abrió. Serena suspiró... «Otra vez no». ¿Cómo podían ser tan eficientes en aquel hospital? Si le tomaban la presión arterial una vez más, gritaría... Serena no era la mejor paciente del mundo.

El ceño desapareció de su rostro cuando vio quién era. Sus ojos contemplaron con avidez los detalles de su rostro magullado, pero amado.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada, hazme sitio —musitó su amante gruñón.

—No les hará gracia verte aquí —predijo Serena, refiriéndose a la plantilla del hospital. Pero la perspectiva de una regañina no impidió que retirara las sábanas y se apartara a un lado.

—No, si no me encuentran. Los innovadores nunca somos bien recibidos —se lamentó Darien—. Y yo soy un temerario pionero del programa de camas compartidas.

—Pobrecito, mírate —se compadeció Serena con suavidad, y le tocó el lado magullado del rostro con ternura—. Hablando de temeridad, no vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás —su mirada se ensombreció al recordar los momentos angustiosos en los que había creído perderlo para siempre—. Creo que he acumulado suficiente material para mis pesadillas en lo que me queda de vida.

—Lo siento, cariño. Pero cuando te desmayaste, yo también me vine abajo. De no ser por Alexander, todavía estaría en el lago, contigo en brazos, como un idiota —dijo con voz cargada de amarga recriminación—. ¿Pero te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

Serena podía percibir su alarma.

—Estoy bien...

—Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? —Darien le levantó la barbilla y Serena no tuvo más elección que mirarlo a los ojos—. Pensaba que habíamos dejado atrás los secretos, pero todavía veo uno en tus ojos —le reprochó.

—Tal vez sea un problema tener un marido que puede leerme tan bien el pensamiento.

Darien no prestó atención a aquel leve intento de quitar hierro a la cuestión.

—Entonces, tengo razón. Te ocurre algo malo.

—No, no es que sea malo... Al menos, espero que a ti no te lo parezca... A mí no, pero supongo que depende... —Darien le puso un dedo firme en los labios.

—Estás balbuciendo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no podía tener hijos?

La compasión fue rápidamente sustituida por la resolución en la mirada de Darien.

—No importa. Quiero tenerte a ti, no tener hijos.

—¿Y si ya hay uno incluido en el lote?

La mano que le estaba masajeando la cabeza a través de la gruesa mata de pelo brillante se quedó quieta de improviso.

—¿Intentas decirme...?

Serena asintió con energía.

—Estoy embarazada —se sentía extraña pensándolo, y decirlo demostró ser una experiencia aún más insólita y maravillosa.

—No puede ser.

—Eso mismo dije yo, pero me hicieron las pruebas, y hasta lo vi en la ecografía... —aquel recuerdo especial hizo aflorar las lágrimas a sus ojos grandes y maravillados—. Al parecer, hay una gran diferencia entre imposible e improbable. Me dieron todas las explicaciones científicas posibles, pero sigo pensando que es un milagro —anunció—. Tenía todos los síntomas, pero no se me ocurrió pensar...

La perplejidad desapareció del rostro de Darien y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Quizá fuera la expresión menos inteligente que Serena había visto en su delgado rostro, pero la más gratificante. Creyó que se alegraría, pero era maravilloso ver la confirmación.

—Vamos a tener un hijo, Serena —parecía enormemente complacido por ello.

—Lo sé, cariño.

—Un hermano para Sammy...

—O una hermana —se sintió obligada a añadir.

—Lo que sea —corroboró con vago buen humor. Profirió un aullido de gozo incontenible y se incorporó. Con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo y estupefacción, plantó las dos manos en la almohada y se cernió sobre ella con preocupación.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Tienes que hacer algo? ¿Descansar?

—Estoy descansando, Darien —señaló Serena—. Y el médico me ha dicho que gozo de muy buena salud. Así que tranquilízate.

—¿Crees que al bebé le importará que te bese?

—No tengo ni idea, pero a mí me importaría mucho si no lo hicieras —anunció con firmeza.

La enfermera siguió contemplando la cama deshecha.

—Debería estar aquí —dijo por cuarta vez.

—¿Quiere decir que ha perdido a mi hijo? —la idea de que hubieran extraviado a su hijo de metro noventa elevó las comisuras de los labios de Alexander. Tenía sus propias sospechas sobre dónde podía estar.

—Bueno, no es que lo hayamos perdido... es que no sabemos dónde está —reconoció la enfermera con desolación.

—Una clara diferencia, cuya relevancia no acierto a comprender en estos momentos.

—No puede haber ido muy lejos, no llevaba ropa. Los pacientes con contusiones pueden obrar de un modo impredecible algunas veces.

—Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo eso —su expresión severa se disipó—. No se preocupe, solíamos perderlo de vista todo el tiempo cuando era niño. ¿Le importaría decirme cuál es la habitación de la señorita Tsukino?

—No sé si la señorita Tsukino puede recibir visitas. Iré a mirar... —dos segundos de exposición a la mirada fulminante de los Chiba y la vacilación de la enfermera desapareció—. Lo llevaré a su habitación, señor.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Alexander, complacido porque su presentimiento se hubiese confirmado al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Serena.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la enfermera, escandalizada, mientras contemplaba con incredulidad a las dos figuras entrelazadas sobre la estrecha cama de hospital—. No pueden hacer eso aquí.

—Creo que es preciso ser flexibles en esta ocasión —anunció Alexander en tono autoritario—. No están teniendo una orgía. Compréndalo, el chico está sufriendo.

—No tanto —replicó Darien, saliendo en defensa de su libido. Serena tosió y se cubrió con las sábanas.

—Además, sería inútil decirle que no puede compartir la cama de la señorita Tsukino, lo ha estado haciendo desde que tenía catorce años.

—Trece —lo corrigió Darien con un brillo de apreciación en la mirada.

—No creo que pueda quitarle esa costumbre. Ni yo querría que lo hiciera —añadió Alexander, mientras sostenía con gravedad la mirada de su hijo—. Dile que cuidaré de Sammy esta noche —oyó Serena decir al anciano en voz alta, como si ella hubiera salido de la habitación—. No tiene que preocuparse por nada.

—Lo haré —prometió Darien, conteniendo un quejido cuando Serena lo pellizcó en el vientre—. ¿Y te importaría dar de comer al perro?

—¿Se han ido ya? —preguntó Serena cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio. Darien retiró las sábanas.

—Ya puedes salir. Me habría reunido contigo, pero pensé que no debía alentar rumores escabrosos.

Serena gimió horrorizada y emergió con las mejillas ardiendo y el pelo enmarañado.

—¿No creerían que...? —empezó a decir en un susurro, pero vio el destello pícaro en sus ojos oscuros. Le dio un manotazo juguetón en el pecho—. ¡Canalla! ¿Viste la cara que puso la enfermera?

—¿Por qué iba a mirar a otra mujer cuando te tengo a ti delante?

—Preferiría que restringieras tus miradas al mínimo también en mi ausencia. ¿Cómo pudo decir Alexander todo eso? —lo acusó con indignación.

—La verdad es que todo lo que decía me pareció muy sensato. Quizá lo invite a la boda, después de todo —añadió en tono pensativo.

—Si él no va, yo tampoco.

—En ese caso, encanto, será el primero de la lista —las sábanas amortiguaron las risitas y los grititos de protesta cuando Darien los tapó a los dos—. Me pareció una idea interesante cuando te vi desaparecer bajo las sábanas y me estaba preguntando...

—Darien, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

Serena enseguida descubrió que podía hacerlo. Y, tratándose de Darien, lo hizo muy bien.

Fin

**Ja Ja! Fue genial! La combinación exacta de ternura y comicidad! Y lo importante… pocos problemas concernientes a la parejita e sí misma. Les gustó? Espero que sí! Un beso!**


End file.
